Die For You
by Beby Vee
Summary: 'Kumohon, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo..' –Kai ; 'Tapi aku juga bisa mati karenamu Kai' –Kyungsoo / KAISOO —HUNSOO —GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Die For You**

 **Author : Baby Vee**

 **Maincast : Kim Kai x Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

" **Summary : 'Kumohon, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo..' –Kai ; 'Tapi aku juga bisa mati karenamu Kai' –Kyungsoo / KAISOO – GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enghhh... Kai-ahh.. lebihh ceppat.." desah seorang wanita membahana disebelah ruangan. Sementara lelaki yang dipanggil Kai itu hanya diam tidak menjawab desahan dan mohonan wanita itu. Lelaki itu hanya terus bekerja mempercepat gerakannya.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara lengkingan kepuasan dari sepasang anak adam dan hawa tersebut.

.

Kyungsoo disana. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari suranya isakannya yang akan keluar ketika sekali lagi dia melihat adegan laknat itu.

Sekali lagi dia melihat dan mendengar dengan indranya sendiri bahwa disana, kekasihnya tengah bercinta dengan wanita lain. Ya! Kai itu kekasihnya. Kekasih Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia bisa mendengar desahan lega dari kedua insan yang tengah melepas gairah itu yang berarti mereka sudah mencai puncaknya. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo harus segera pergi sebelum Kai melihatnya disini sedang mengintip Kai tengah bergumul dengan wanita.

Kyungsoo segera berlari menjauh dari tembok tempatnya sembunyi tadi. Bodoh memang. Kyungsoo memang hanya gadis bodoh yang hanya akan selalu diam meski mengetahui betapa bejat kelakuan kekasihnya dibelakang.

Bukankah seharusnya dia kesana lalu menjambak wanita yang tengah habis dipuaskan kekasihnya? Atau seharusnya Kyungsoo meminta putus karena Kai bermain disebelakang Kyungsoo.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo hanya gadis bodoh yang terlalu mencintai Kai.

.

.

Kyungsoo menruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Didepannya temannya sudah memandang kesal kearahnya.

"Darimana lagi? gudang penyimpanan lagi?" tanya gadis cantik bermata sipit itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu hanya membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. Baekhyun menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini setiap harinya dan dia sebenarnya sudah terlalu lelah memberitahu Kyungsoo. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengbaikan sahabatnya itu begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan pernah ke gudang penyimpanan lagi jika waktu makan siang. Kau sudah tau betul apa yang akan terjadi disana, lalu kenapa kau harus datang sendiri kesana untuk memastikan Kyungsoo-ya..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, gadis itu bangun dari acara membaringkan kepalanya lalu sejurus kemudian menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun. "Aku hanya_"

"Hanya memastikan siapa lagi gadis yang ditiduri lelaki brengsek itu?" potong Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani menatap Baekhyun yang terihat jengkel kepadanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, putuskan dia dan cari lelaki lain saja Soo. Diluaran sana masih banyak lelaki yang lebih dari pada si keparat itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa." Lirihnya.

"Mungkin jika semudah itu aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu Baekhyun-ah."

Apa Baekhyun bilang, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan mendengarkannya. Karena gadis itu benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh karena cintanya kepada lelaki brengsek bernama Kai itu.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." ucap seorang lelaki dengan ceria. Meski tidak mendapat jawaban dari salah satu penghuni apartemen itu, lelaki itu tau bahwa seseorang lain diapartemen ini mendengarnya dan tengah sibuk menyiapkan makananya.

Dan benar dugaannya. Penghuni lain apartemen itu atau bisa disebut pacarnya tengah sibuk dengan pisau serta bahan-bahan masakan untuk makan malam keduanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang sebelum mendekat kearah kekasihnya dan mengambil posisi dibelakangnya, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan..

CHU~

... dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Hai cantik." Sapa lelaki itu.

Gadis yang tengah sibuk memasak dan mendapat serangan ciuman tiba-tiba itu sedikit tersentang, lalu menolah dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kai-ah.. sudah pulang hmm?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum.

Sementara si lelaki malah menyamankan dirinya dengan menyandarkan dagunya disalah satu bahu kekasihnya.

"Hmmm, apa kau tidak mendengarku saat mengucapkan salam Soo?"

Ya, gadis itu Kyungsoo. Gadis menyedihkan yang bodoh dan mau-mau saja setiap hari dibuat sakit hati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Kai.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku mendengarmu kok."

Kai mengangguk dibahu Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlihat masih betah bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, lelaki itu bahkan masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak terlihat risih sama sekali karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya yang manja seperti itu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa untuk makan malam ini cantik?" tanya Kai masih sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang bekerja dari belakang.

"Aku membuat bulgogi. Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang ingin makan bulgogi untuk makan malam?"

Kai langsung tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ucapan kekasih cantiknya, Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya berbinar, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Yeyyy! Kau memang yang terbaik Soo. Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kelewat tulus.

"Ya, dan sekarang cepat lah mandi dan turun kembali kemari. Aku akan segera menyelasaikan ini agar kau bisa cepat makan."

Kai mengangguk mendengar perintah Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dan segera turun kembali kemari."

Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya sebelum kembali mencuri kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu tampan.

Namun hal itu tak lantas membuat Kyungsoo lega. Malah gadis itu merasa dada sebelah kirinya tengah diremas kuat-kuat sekarang.

Namun tidak mau membuat Kai kecewa, Kyungsoo segera membalas senyuman lelaki itu meski terlihat memaksa.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Kai-ah.."

.

Seperti apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo tadi. Kai benar-benar kembali setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Dia segera berjalan kearah meja makan yang berada didekat dapur. Dan disana dia dapat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka dimeja makan.

Melihat itu, mau tidak mau Kai tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih sibuk menata meja tanpa menyadari keberadaanya. Lelaki itu merasa seperti memiliki seorang istri yang akan menyiapkannya makanan ataupun menemaninya makan.

Kai memundurkan kursinya dan duduk disana. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya mendongak memperhatikan Kai yang terlihat segar setelah mandi.

"Makan sekarang?" tawar Kyungsoo. Dan Kai tidak ada alas untuk menolak tawaran malaikat semacam Kyungsoo untuk menyantap makanan yang menurut Kai lezatnya luar biasa. Karena menurut Kai hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat memasak makanan menjadi enak.

Keduanya segera makan setelah Kyungsoo selesai melayani Kai dengan mengambilkan makanan untuk lelaki itu. Mereka makan dengan khitmat meski kadang diselingi dengan canda-canda ataupun rayuan yang Kai lemparkan kepada Kyungsoo.

Sampai saat nasi Kai sisa setengah, Kyungsoo mulai berbicara serius dengan lelaki itu.

"Kai-ah.." panggilnya.

Kai hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu tengah sibuk makan.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Gerakan tangan Kai yang memegang sumpit serta kunyahannya berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian setelah lelaki itu berhasil menelan makanannya dia langsung mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan ceria.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau mesti harus menanyakannya sih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai, setidaknya lelaki itu selalu menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan pasti.

"jadi kau pasti akan mengabulkan segala permintaanku kan?" dan sekali lagi Kai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengutaran apa maksud dari permintaannya pada Kai.

"Jadi jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan mengabulkan segala permintaanku.." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sejenak sebelum memandang dalam lelaki didepannya.

"...Jadi, maukah kau meninggalkan teman-teman ranjangmu?"

Hening. Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo beriniatif untuk berbicara kembali kepada lelaki itu.

"Kau memilikiku Kai. Aku kekasihmu. Kau bisa menyentuhku. Jangan menyuntuh mereka lagi. aku bisa melayan_"

BRAKK!

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelasaikan ucapannya. Ucapannya sudah terpotong dengan suara sumpit yang dilempar dengan keras. Dia tau siapa pelakunya. Jelas itu adalah Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo harus berbicara dan benar-benar menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya. Dia langsung mengarahkan mata bulatnya untuk memandang Kai yang juga memandangnya dengan tajam. Seolah tatapan lelaki itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo mati saat itu juga saking tajamnya.

"Kai kumohon. Aku benar-benar bisa melay_"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah!" sentak Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak mendengar Kai menyentaknya.

"Kai aku hanya_"

"Hanya apa?" potongnya lelaki itu lagi. kyungsoo memandang kai dengan tatapan sendu yang kentara. Dan kai yang melihat itu mau tidak mau harus mengacuhkannya karena dia benar-benar harus menghentika omongan ngelantur gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi Soo!" ucapnya tajam yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk takut.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sungguh, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebatas dari mencium bibir ataupun memelukmu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar-benar resmi menjadi istriku kelak. Dari awal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu dan sampai akhir aku akan menjagamu. Termasuk kehormatanmu, aku tidak akan menodaimu sebelum semua benar-benar sah dimata tuhan."

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kai. Dia menahan tangis karena sekali lagi, Kai pasti akan menolaknya jika dia membahas tentang ini.

"Jadi, kumohon jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti dan jangan pernah menawarkan dirimu seperti wanita murah lagi kepadaku. Karena kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ku tiduri."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik yang dan suara derap langkah yang menjauh. Dia tau bahwa Kai pasti pergi kekamarnya sekarang. Kyungsoo sudah hendak menangis sebelum mendengar suara Kai yang berbicara didepan pintunya yang setengah terbuka.

"Maafkan aku tadi membentakmu. Kau taruh saja semua piring dan mangkuk kotor dicucian, aku akan mencucinya besok pagi. Kau segera istirahtlah. Ini sudah malam dan aku tau lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian dikampus." Lelaki itu diam sejenak.

"Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya.."

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menumpahkan tangisnya ketika Kai sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu terus memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak karena persaannya yang terasa campur aduk malam ini. dia tau kai bermaksud baik kepadanya, tapi apa harus seperti ini? dia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa tak rela ketika melihat kekasihnya bersama wanita lain.

Namun sebrengsek apapun itu Kai, maka Kyungsoo pasti akan memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali. Seperti apa yang biasa dikatakan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar gadis bodoh. Gadis bodoh karena mencintai seorang Kim Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

.

.

Huhhh akhirnya baby vee up juga ini ff. Gila, setelah perang batin dan fikiran /alah lebay/ akhirnya baby vee milih ff ini untuk baby vee up.

Niatnya baby vee mau up ini bareng reapeting waktu endnya TDPR tapi sekali lagi, berhubung tangan baby vee udah gatel jadi baby vee up ajah dahh... urusan yang mau gak mau baca urusan nanti.

Oke, see yaa :D bye – byeeee...


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisah cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo berawal dari cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar cheesy namun Kai benar-benar mengalaminya. Bahkan lelaki itu dulu tak pernah percaya dengan adanya cinta pandangan pertama. Jangankan cinta pada pandangan pertama, dia saja tak pernah merasakan cinta pada seorang wanita –kecuali ibunya._

 _Menurut kai cinta itu akan membuatnya sulit dan tidak bebas nantinya. Dia lebih suka hidup bebas, sex sana sini tanpa adanya ikatan. Dia terlalu muak dengan kata-kata cinta yang biasanya diumbar oleh teman-temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta lalu patah hati setelahnya. Dia hanya menghindari itu. Tapi apa daya lelaki itu jika tiba-tiba hatinya bergetar ketika melihat senyum cantik seorang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _Awal mula bagaimana Kai jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo adalah ketika keduanya memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi. Kai diterima disebuah universitas ternama di Seoul yang mengharuskannya melakukan regisrasi sebagai calon mahasiswa baru diuniversitas tersebut. Sebenarnya Kai malas dan berniat menyuruh orang ayahnya untuk menggantikannya, toh siapa yang akan protes tentang itu jika tau siapa itu Kim Kai. Tapi hal itu harus ia urungkan ketika salah satu temannya –Park Chanyeol datang dan berkata bahwa dia juga diterima diuniversitas yang sama bahkan jurusan mereka pun sama, Manjemen-Bisnis._

 _Lelaki tinggi itu mengajak Kai untuk bersama-sama regisrasi sebagai mahasiswa baru. Awalnya Kai menolak karena siapa yang mau menunggu lama hanya untuk mendapatkan NIM dan almamater dari universitas itu. Namun dia lupa jika teman tinggi bersenyum lebar itu pandai sekali dalam hal merayu dan membujuk teman. Meski temannya sekeras kepala Kai._

 _Dan setelah mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol –Karena Kai yang malas mendengar ocehan lelaki itu– akhirnya seminggu kemudian mereka berangkat bersama menuju gedung serba guna milik universitas yang biasanya digunakan untuk acara-acara besar. Contohnya melakukan registrasi untuk para mahasiswa baru yang dinyatakan lolos seleksi._

 _Disana begitu ramai, banyak calon mahasiswa baru yang berdatangan karena hari ini regisrasinya digabung antara dua fakultas. Satu fakultas Ekonomi dan satu fakultas Seni._

 _Kehebohan semakin menjadi ketika Kai dan Chanyeol datang dengan mobil sport masing-masing membuat para gadis yang mengenal mereka memekik terkejut dengan kedatang Kim Kai dan Park Chanyeol. Kai dan Chanyeol yang terbiasa dengan hal itu hanya berjalan santai. Kai memasang wajah datarnya sementara Chanyeol disebelahnya masih meladeni gadis-gadis itu dengan sesekali melempar senyum membuat mereka kegirangan._

 _Setelah mendapatkan nomer antrian, Kai dan Chanyeol pergi mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu karena kebetulan mereka mendapat nomer urut yang masih jauh dari yang sedang berjalan._

 _Gadis-gadis tadi sudah menggerumbuli keduanya. Mereka seolah-olah menawarkan diri untuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah sumpah jika meninggalkan kenakalannya saat Senior high school dulu menolak mereka secara halus dan mengusir mereka. Namun bukannya pergi, mereka malah semakin banyak. Dan Kai yang mulai terganggu akhirnya membentak mereka, membuat mereka langsug pergi secepat kilat._

 _Lelaki itu juga melihat bahwa calon mahasiswa lain memperhatikannya karena suara bentakannya. Namun dia hanya memandang orang-orang itu tajam seolah tak perduli. Sampai matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan mata bulat seorang gadis. Dan secepat kilat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Terlihat sekali dia takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Kai. Tapi sekali lagi, Kai tidak perduli dan memilih untuk diam dan menunggu urutan nomernya bersama Chanyeol._

 _Selang 3 jam kemudian, akhirnya nomer antrian Kai dan Chanyeol dibacakan. Dia bisa melihat bahwa hanya sisa segelintir mahasiswa baru karena lainnya sudah pulang lewat pintu gedung satunya._

 _Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri, dan mata Kai kembali menangkap tubuh gadis yang tadi tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan matanya. Kai mencoba tidak perduli dan memilih berjalan acuh dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya._

 _Setelah menyerahkan nomor urutnya pada salah satu petugas dan diberikan sebuah materi yang isinya berupa jadwal kegiatan ketika mereka ospek nanti. Kai diantarkan kesalah satu antrian staf yang menangani data mahasiswa baru. Kai duduk dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang memang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya._

 _Setelah staf itu mencatat semua isi dari biodata Kai. Dia memberikan kembali berkasnya beserta selembar kertas lain yang Kai tidak tau apa isinya. Staf itu mengarahkan kembali Kai untuk ke pos staf berikutnya._

 _Dalam kurun waktu 30 menit Kai menyelesaikan semua urusan biodatanya. Dan setelah berpindah-pindah dari staf satu ke staf yang lain, akhirnya Kai sampai pada staf terakhir. Staf pencatatan NIM. Dan setelah selesai Kai diarahkan untuk mengantri untuk membuat foto dari kartu tanda mahasiswanya._

 _Kai mengambil duduk bagian belakang karena hanya itu yang kosong. Sembari menunggu gilirannya dipanggil, Kai memainkan ponselnya untuk membunuh kebosanan karena Chanyeol masih belum selesai. Lelaki itu tadi sedikit memiliki masalah karena lupa membawa kartu pendaftaran._

 _Namun sepertinya keheningan Kai harus terusik dengan bunyi orang duduk disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Kai ingin mencoba acuh, namun ketika indra penciumannya mencium wangi vanilla bercampur aroma lilac membuat dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati si gadis bermata bulat._

" _Maaf, kursinya semua penuh dan hanya ini yang kosong." Ucap gadis itu ditutup dengan senyuman manis._

 _Sial. Jantung Kai rasanya langsung berhenti berdetak karena melihat senyuman manis gadis itu. Kai buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menghidari kontak mata dengan si gadis. Dan beruntung gadis itu tidak berniat memperpanjang obrolan mereka._

 _Kai berpikir keras meski mata dan tangannya fokus pada ponsel. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak hanya karena senyuman seorang gadis. Dan padahal, gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya bukan tersenyum menggoda seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis lain kepadanya selama ini. kai ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketika mengingat ucapan temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta._

' _Aku pernah membaca disebuah buku, katanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak atau berdetak sangat kencang hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja.'_

 _Itu adalah salah satu sepenggal kalimat klise dari sahabat Kai –Chen, yang waktu itu katanya sedang merasakan jatuh cinta kepada salah satu tetangga barunya._

 _Kai menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang kini berdetak semakin kencang hanya karena bayangan senyuman dari gadis itu melintas diotaknya._

 _Tidak!_

 _Kai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Ya dia menyangkalnya, karena sekali lagi seorang Kim Kai tidak percaya mengenai hal cheesy semacam cinta._

 _Saat salah satu staf pengambilan foto memanggil sebuah nama, Kai dapat mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser. Kai melirik dari ujung matanya dan melihat gadis yang tadi duduk disebelahnya berdiri sembari mengacungkan tangan. Dan saat memerintahkannya untuk masuk gadis itu pergi dengan senyum kecil._

 _Dan sekali lagi Kai terpesona dengan senyuman manis dari gadis yang bernama..._

" _Jadi namanya Do Kyungsoo? Menarik,"_

 _... apa maksud menarik disini? Bukankah tadi Kai menyangkal jika dia tertarik dengan gadis itu? Apa kini Kai mulai mengakui ketertarikannya?_

 _._

 _Entah kebetulan atau apa. Ospek kali ini beda dengan ospek dari tahun-tahun lalu._

 _Jika ospek yang lalu-lalu selalu mengurutkan dari NIM setiap mahasiswa, maka tahun ini dibuat berbeda dengan mengurutkan nama panggilan dari mahasiswa tersebut. Dan dalam sekala besarnya, tidak hanya dilakukan setiap fakultas masing-masing namun dicampur kedalam satu universitas._

 _Kai pagi-pagi sekali harus dibuat pusing karena namanya panggilannya yang berada diurutan K, sementara kelompok K berada difakultas paling pojok sendiri. Kai baru datang kurang dari 5 menit waktu apel akan dimulai. Para senior laki-laki membentaknya karena hampir terlambat, sementara senior perempuan membelanya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil undian grup mana yang akan dia masuki._

 _Dihuruf K terdapat 66 orang dan akan dibagi dalam 6 grup, yaitu grup merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, dan violet. Kai mengambil acak dan membuka undian itu. Ketika dibuka disana terdapat tulisan tim jingga. Dan senior perempuan pendamping tim jingga memekik heboh karena mendapat adik asuh seperti Kai membuat senior perempuan lainnya menggerutu dan meminta kepada ketua panitia untuk menggantinya ke tim jingga._

 _Setelah diantar ke segerombolan mahasiswa lain yang juga berada di tim Jingga, Kai ditinggal. Dia melihat sekeliling yang entah kenapa kebanyakan adalah lelaki, perempuannya hanya 3 orang saja. Kai sedikit bersyukur untuk itu. Namun rasa syukurnya hilang ketika matanya kembali menangkap keberadaan si gadis dengan senyum berbahaya sedang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan mahasiswa lain._

 _Sial. Kai lupa jika gadis itu juga bernama panggilan yang awalnya K. Tapi kenapa gadis itu juga harus berada satu tim dengannya. Ohhh sungguh ini bukan hal yang baik untuk kerja jantung Kai, karena selama seminggu ini dia benar-benar dibuat uring-uringan dengan senyum gadis itu tiap malamnya._

 _._

 _Acara pengenalan kampus atau biasanya disebut ospen itu berjalan selama 5 hari. Hari-hari yang berat menurut Kai karena bagaimanapun disana ada Kyungsoo. Gadis yang memiliki senyum mematikan –begitu menurutnya._

 _Mungkin dihari pertama Kai masih berusaha menghindari Kyungsoo. Tapi dihari kedua dan ketiga malah lelaki itu yang memilih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Alasannya karena satu grup jingga harus dibagi lagi jadi 3 tim yang berarti hanya ada 1 perempuan disetiap timnya. Dan menurut Kai hanya Kyungsoo yang aman karena tidak menggodanya seperti 2 gadis lainnya._

 _Semua berjalan baik-baik saja 2 hari kebelakangan itu. Namun Kai sedikit merasa terusik ketika salah satu anggota timnya mencoba lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Jelas lelaki itu langsung menentang keras dan malah berbalik semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Kyungsoo membuat Kwangmin –lelaki yang mendekati Kyungsoo mundur karena sekali lagi siapa yang tidak tau seorang Kim Kai?_

 _Dan karena kedekatan itu lah, perasaan tertarik menjadi suka dan semakin lancang lagi menjadi cinta dihari kelima. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai jika Kyungsoo dekat dengan lelaki lain bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Dia sadar dia tidak ada hak untuk itu, tapi sekali lagi memang apa yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh seorang Kim Kai._

 _Dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi. Saat malam inagurasi tiba, Kai berdiri diatas penggung membawa sebuah gitar –yang dipinjamnya dari Chanyeol– dengan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus lelaki itu membawakan sebuah lagu romantis. Mungkin setiap orang yang mengenal benar siapa itu Kim Kai akan tidak percaya jika seorang Kim Kai bisa menyayi dengan begitu manis hanya untuk seorang gadis. Tapi lihat, pada kenyataannya lelaki itu memang berdiri disana. Menyayi dengan bermain gitar, menatap dalam kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tampan membuat para gadis memekik karenanya. For your information, Kim Kai tidak pernah tersenyum dengan begitu manis dan tulus dihadapan seorang gadis. Dia hanya akan menyeringai._

 _Dan tepat saat lagu berakhir, lelaki itu menyampaikan rasa cintanya kepada Kyungsoo._

" _Do Kyungsoo, mungkin ini terdengar cheesy tapi... jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama kala kau tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun karena jujur aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengajak berkencan seorang gadis. Ini yang pertama, dan itu dirimu. Kau mungkin sudah dengar betapa berengseknya aku. Tapi... maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku?"_

 _Para gadis memekik mendengar ucapan Kai. Mereka tak percaya. Sungguh, benarkah ini seorang Kim Kai yang berada disana? Atau hanya orang yang mirip saja?_

 _Dan mungkin jika gadis lain yang diberi pernyataan seperti itu maka mereka akan menjawab dengan secepat kilat bahwa mereka mau. Tapi ini Kyungsoo. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang cukup dikenal oleh teman-temannya dulu dengan sandangan seorang gadis yang teramat susah didapatkan, karena sudah puluhan kali teman-temannya dulu mencoba dan hasilnya gagal._

 _Dan kali ini apa seorang Kim Kai juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama?_

 _Kyungsoo berjalan kedepan. Gadis itu terlihat bingung namun tidak menunjukkan raut tak sukanya. Dan Kai segera turun dari panggung setelah menaruh gitar dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan,_

" _Kai-ah.. sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih untuk pernyataan cintamu kepadaku. Aku cukup salut dengan dirimu yang dengan berani mengucapkannya diantara ratusan mahasiswa baru. Tapi..." kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya melihat kearah kai yang memandang penuh harap kearahnya._

" _... Tapi aku minta maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman dulu untuk saat ini."_

 _Itu sebuah penolakan. Benar-benar penolakan. Namun bukannya sedih, Kai malah semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Dan dia bertekat, bagaimana pun caranya dia harus membuat Kyungsoo jadi miliknya. Miliknya._

 _._

 _Butuh waktu sekiranya 6 bulan untuk kai sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab iya untuk yang –entah sudah berapa kalinya. Rasanya tidak terhitung karena hampir setiap akhir pekan lelaki itu akan mencoba menyatakan pernyataan cintanya. Dan semua berakhir manis seperti harapannya._

 _Mereka benar-benar menjalaninya dengan penuh cinta karena seorang Kim Kai bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo._

 _Seluruh keluarga dari Kai maupun Kyungsoo sudah tau, karena sejak awal mereka resmi menjalin hubungan Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo menemui orang tuanya dan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih pertamanya. Kekasih terakhirnya. Dan kelak akan menjadi istrinya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dengan alarm yang berbunyi memekikkan telinganya. Setelah mematikan alarmnya dia hendak tidur kembali. Namun hidungnya tiba-tiba mencium bau harum sebuah masakan yang dia tau siapa yang membuatnya.

Untuk itu Kai segera bangun dan merapikan diri dikamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi. Setelah selesai, dia segera keluar kamarnya menuju dapur apartemennya yang sudah diisi oleh gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan masakan-masakannya yang hampir matang.

Kai mendekat, mencium gadis itu sebelum mengucapkan sapaan paginya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika menoleh dan mendapati Kai dibelakangnya. Selalu seperti ini pagi mereka. Meskipun tadi malam terjadi pertengkaran yang cukup hebat, namun semua akan kembali lagi seperti semula saat paginya. Yang artinya Kyungsoo harus kembali mengalah.

"Selamat pagi juga. Tumben sudah bangun. Bukankah kelasmu masih nanti sore?"

Kai mengangguk dengan manja dibahu Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkekeh merasakan tingkah manja lelaki yang hanya diunjukkan kepadanya.

"Alarm berbunyi dan saat aku ingin tidur kembali, aku mencium aroma lezat sebuah masakan jadi aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dan kemari."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan panci-pancinya.

"Duduklah, makanannya akan siap bentar lagi."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Kai yang merengek karena tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo biarkan saja lelaki itu terus menempel dibelakangnya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap manja dari lelaki berkulit eksotis itu.

Sembari menempeli Kyungsoo, Kai teringat sesuatu.

"Mom kemarin menelfonku, katanya dia akan sampai dikorea siang nanti."

"Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, "Hmm, Mom menyuruh kita nanti malam kesana dan mungkin menginap disana. Jadi apa kau sibuk nanti malam?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Jadi ayo nanti kita temui Mom dirumahmu." Dan percakapan keduanya dituup dengan sneyuman manis Kyungsoo yang akan selalu membuat Kai jatuh cinta setiap melihatnya. Karena setelahnya mereka menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo yang terlihat merapikan bajunya setelah membereskan dapur dan piring kotor. Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengambil tasnya, Kai melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Bebbb, mau kemana? Bukankah kelasmu masih nanti pukul 2 siang? Bahkan ini masih pukul 8 pagi?"

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kai. Gadis itu duduk disebelah lelaki itu sebelum kemudian berbicara,

"Aku ada janji dengan Proffesor Im pukul 9 nanti. Jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kau tak apakan aku tinggal sendiri dirumah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Kau butuh kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu dulu. Nanti kita bertemu setelah kelas selesai dan pergi kerumahmu."

Dan setelah mengecup singkat bibir Kai, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan apartemen menuju kampusnya karena dia memiliki janji dengan salah satu Proffesor disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan senyuman dilorong kampus. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik dengan talenta yang luar biasa dibidang tarik suara. Salah satu emas yang dimiliki oleh fakultas seni.

Dan lagi, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa meruntuhkan hati seorang Kim Kai hanya dengan senyuman saja. Gadis yang membuat gadis lain menangis ketika Kim Kai resmi jadi miliknya. Gadis yang membuat seorang pemain Kim Kai berlutut dibawahnya. Gadis yang bisa membuat Kim kai mengejar-ngejarnya meski selalu mendapat penolakan darinya. Dan terakhir adalah gadis bodoh yang mau saja Kim Kai mainkan hatinya.

Ya , bukan rahasia umum jika seorang Kim kai masih bermain dibelakang gadis yang dibilang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun. Mungkin mereka bisa mengacungkan jempol untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo yang bisa melemahkan seorang Kim kai. Namun mereka juga harus mengasihani Kyungsoo dengan kelakuan kekasihnya dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai. Gadis itu sesekali juga membahas sapaan ataupun senyuman yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Entah senyuman mengagumi ataupun senyuman mengejek kearahnya. Bahkan tak jarang dia mendengar gadi-gadis yang _mungkin_ pernah tidur dengan Kai mengejeknya.

" _Boleh saja dia kekasihnya, setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana seorang Kim kai berada didalamku. Tidak seperti dia yang bahkan hanya mendapat pelukan saja. Cih tidak berguna"_

Sungguh, jika ada yang berbicara seperti itu maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia harus mencoba tuli untuk menghindari sindiran-sindiran yang menyakitkan hatinya itu.

Akhirnya setelah melewati puluhan pasang mata yang memandang berbeda-beda dirinya. Kyungsoo berdiri didepan ruangan Professor Im. Gadis itu mengetuk sebentar lalu setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Kyungsoo membukanya secara perlahan.

Didepannya, terlihat Professor Im yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Duduk," ucap wanita yang menjadi salah satu Professor Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menyamankan duduknya dikursi depan meja Professor Im. "Maaf Prof. Kemarin anda bilang jika ingin bertemu dengan saya."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku memang memanggilmu untuk kemari. Aku hanya ingin membahas tentang masalah pertukaran pelajar."

"Tapi maaf Prof. bukankah saya sudah menolak tentang rencana itu?"

"Ya, untuk itu. Berhubung kau menolak untuk dikirim mewakili fakultas seni diuniversitas ini. aku ingin memberimu tugas untuk menemani salah satu peserta pertukaran pelajar dari fakultas lain."

"Apa maksud professor saya akan menjadi tentornya salam dia disini?"

Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat sekali. Kau memang akan menjadi tentornya. Kita memiliki 3 orang perwakilan dari China, Jepang dan Singapure. Dan berhubung kau lihai dalam berbahas mandarin, jadi aku akan memberimu perwakilan dari China karena aku sudah memiliki tentor untuk perwakilan kari Jepang dan Singapure."

"Tapi Prof_"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi Kyungsoo." Potong wanita itu, "Kau sudah menolak untuk menjadi salah satu wakil dan kini aku tidak menerima penolakan tentang kau yang juga menolak menjadi tentor. Aku hanya memintamu sekali dan kuharap kau mengerti. Ini hanya untuk dua semester kedepan dan selebihnya dia akan kembali lagi kenegaranya."

"Baik prof."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Bagus. Aku nanti akan mengirimkanmu biodata miliknya ke emailmu. Jadi pelajari baik-baik riwayat hidupnya, buat dia senyamannya dengan mu dan memberi kesan baik untuk universitas kita. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya Prof." Angguk Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dipersilahkan untuk keluar karena tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi oleh wanita itu.

Diluar Kyungsoo hanya berdoa, semoga saja peserta pertukaran pelajar itu bukan laki-laki. Karena apa, jika itu laki-laki maka akan sangat gawat. Ingat Kai itu pencemburu berat. Jangankan dekat, mengobrol saja pasti sudah akan dihadiahi oleh lirikan tajam oleh lelaki itu.

 _Ya Kyungsoo memang bisa berharap dan berdoa. Tapi siapa yang tau takdir akan bekerja seperti apa nantinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, kelas Kyungsoo selesai. Gadis itu bisa bernafas lega setelah kurang lebih 3 jam terkurung dalam ruang musik itu. Telinganya sedikit sakit karena sedari tadi mendengar musik terus menerus dengan volume yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Dia segera keluar dari kelas setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun yang masih ada urusan disana. Mungkin dia masih ingin mengoreksi nada-nadanya yang kurang stabil pikir Kyungsoo.

Saat keluar dari pintu, dia bisa melihat Kai yang sudah menunggunya didepan kelas dengan muka datar karena dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang mungkin teman tidur lelaki itu.

Dan saat matanya melihat Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu langsung maju dan menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tampan yang hanya akan diperlihatkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sembari balas tersenyum manis. Melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, Kai langsung saja menghadiahi ciuman dikening Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerumuninya memekik iri karena Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoo begitu manis. Hanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan cibiran-cibiran dari gadis-gadis teman tidur Kai. Dia hanya berusa melapangkan dadanya. Tidak masalah yang penting Kai hanya mencintainya. Itu yang penting.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kita akan kerumahmu?"

"Hmm, aku sudah membawa perlengkapan kita untuk kuliah besok dimobil. Jadi kita tak perlu pulang lagi. kita bisa berangkat dari rumahku besok."

Dan setelahnya keduanya segera pergi menuju mobil Kai yang diparkir didedepan gedung fakultas Kyungsoo. Mereka segera melaju menuju kediaman Kai, karena disana ibu Kai sudah menunggu keduanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Professor Im bicarakan tadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo yang fokus dengan jalanan disampingnya menoleh kearah Kai yang bertanya meski matanya fokus dengan jalan didepannya.

"Hanya masalah tentang pertukaran pelajar." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menolaknya? Lalu kenapa Professormu masih memaksamu untuk berpartisipasi?"

"Aku memang sudah menolak itu Kai. Tapi ini memang bukan masalah pertukaran pelajar, dia hanya ingin aku menjadi salah satu tentor dari peserta pertukaran pelajar yang dikirim dari China untuk fakultasku."

"Tentor?" tanya Kai tak suka.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas sebelum memegang tangan Kai, "Hei... hanya untuk dua semester kedepan oke. Lagi pula aku hanya akan menjadi tentornya dikampus dan membantunya membiasakan diri dilingkungan kampus kita." Jawab Kyungsoo memberi pengertian.

Dan selanjutnya keduanya diam karena Kyungsoo tau sekali bagaimana Kai yang tidak akan pernah rela membagi waktu untuk orang lain. Jangankan orang lain. Bahkan Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dari kecil saja masih menjadi permasalahan untuk lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai dikediaman Kai. Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh ibu Kai saat sampai depan pintu. Wanita itu memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat seolah Kyungsoo anak kandungnya bukannya Kai yang dibiarkan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hei sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku baik eomonim. Eomonim sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik sayang. Ayo masuk, eomma sudah menyiapkan banyak masakan untukmu dan Kai. Kalian sampai tepat saat makanannya sudah matang."

"Ye, eomonim." Dan Kyungsoo berakhir mengikuti ibu Kai menuju ruang makan.

.

Kyungsoo duduk tepat disebelah Kai. Dan dihapannya terdapat ibu Kai yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung adalah dimana ayah Kai? Kenapa lelaki itu tak terlihat bergabung dimeja makan bersama mereka?

Jadi saat ibu Kai hendak membalikkan piring, Kyungsoo pun melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf eomonim. Tapi, kemana abonim? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut makan bersama kita?"

"Oh, ayah Kai berada di China. dia tidak ikut pulang karena memang masih sibuk disana. Eomma juga sebenarnya juga hanya mampir kemari karena ada urusan jadi sekalian saja menemui kalian untuk bertanya kabar." Jawab wanita itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya ikut makan setelah ibu Kai dan Kai sendiri mengambil makanan.

.

Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai ibu Kai membuka suara kembali.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu dan Kai?"

"Kuliah saya dan Kai baik eomonim. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena Kai tidak pernah membuat ulah apapun bahkan selalu menghadiri kelasnya. Saya bisa pastikan itu sendiri."

Ibu Kai mengangguk, "Bagus. Jika memang dia masih suka bolos seperti SHS dulu, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia dan cari lelaki yang lebih baik dari dia. Jangan mau punya pacar pemalas yang tidak mau berusaha untuk masa depannya."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan senyum canggung. Jujur saja, dia tau maksud dari ibu Kai itu hanya bercanda untuk menakut-nakuti Kai saja karena perjanjiannya diawal. Ibu dan ayah kai mengijinkan Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo jika Kai tidak jadi seperti dulu lagi. dan Kyungsoo mendukung itu, jadi mau tidak mau Kai harus menepati janjinya jika tetap ingin bersama Kyungsoo.

"Mom~ please! Dont say it like that. Aku tidak akan seperti itu oke. Aku benar-benar akan perubah tidak seperti dulu. Jadi jangan harap bisa pisahkan aku dengan Kyungsoo."

Mendengar itu ibu Kai tersenyum puas. Sangat puas mendengar jawaban anaknya yang mau berusaha untuk mempertahankan gadisnya.

Mungkin tingka Kai yang suka bolos kelas, clubing ataupun balapan memang berubah. Tapi yang Nyonya Kim tidak tau adalah bagiamana tingkah anaknya yang suka tidur dengan berganti-ganti tidak pernah bisa berubah. Dan hal itu biarkan hanya Kyungsoo yang menyimpannya sendiri karena mau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa jika harus berpisah dengan Kai. Ya keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te Be Ce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello~ ketemu baby vee lagi dichapter keduanya Die For You...

Oke-oke tau-tau baby vee kalo ini emang ada hurt-hurtnya gitu, tapi entah kenapa baby vee lagi ngefeel banget buat ff hurt soalnya kalo fluffy-fluffy gitu baby vee belom bisa move on dari ff satunya. Serius mana itu udah end lagi, dan feel fluffy baby vee masih disana. Udah coba buat ff fluffy lain, tapi hasilnya aneh karena akhirnya baby vee tetep bakalan kebawa yang satunya...

So... nikmatin aja oke ;)

Ada yang bilang kenapa baby vee suka banget buat kyung menderita kenapa gak si item aja kali-kali yang menderita. Tapi serius muka kai itu kagak ada muka-muka melas dibuat orang menderita, songong iya jadi enaknya dinistain aja gitu -,-

Ada yang bilang lagi, kenapa kai harus hubungan sama cewek lain kenapa gak pakek cara atlernatif, blowjob misalnya atau gak nikahin kyungsoo sekalian. Beb, kalo gitu akhirnya kan gak ada masalahnya. Ceritanya gak lanjut dong? Tapi entar baby vee kasih tau tiap chapternya gimana kai gak bisa nikahin kyungsoo dulu padahal udah ngebet.

Terus ada yang nyaranin katanya ada orang ketiga biar kyungsoo ada alasan buat ninggalin kai. Kalo itu pasti lahhh baby vee kasih XD mau tau siapa? Buat yang pernah baca ff baby vee yang dulu-dulu pasti tau itu pihak ketiganya sapa karena 2 ff baby vee pakek dia sebagai orang ketiga. Dan kabar baiknya, dia bakalan muncul di chap depan. Yeyyyy!

Oh ya, jangan protes tentang panjang pendeknya baby vee nulis ff. Karena sekali lagi, baby vee nulis ff itu menurut moodnya baby vee. Terus baby vee juga bakalan usahain bakalan up nya sering-sering. Yaaa minimal seminggu sekali lah atau kalo emang lagi khilaf seminggu dua kali.

Terakhir, baby vee mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow dan ngefavoritin ff ini kemarin. Thanks beb, kalian buat baby vee makin semangat nulis meski tugas numpuk hiks T.T

Akhir kata, see you next chap. Byeee-byeee...

Love you :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Dinadokyungsoo1 ... Kim Reon ... anindyakp ... chenma ... redmascarpone .. kimisoo ... insoo93 ... erikaalni ... Rizkinovitasarii ... sara jong ... dhyamanta1214 ... Kaisooship ... Ahan2021 ... ndsookai ... kim gongju ... 21hana ... wulankai500 ... channiemolly ... kimkaaaaai ... Nara ... karifka1201 ... kyungkyung ... Lovesoo ... Siti Aisyah648 ... Loyh ... ryaauliao ... ucrittri ... Insoo1288 ... Nungetty ... Guest ... Ju ... Guest ... Ita Daiki ... ChocoPink28 ... Hanimi ... ripusi1288 ... nalakartika31**

.

 _ **p.s : sebenernya baby vee mau update repeating sama endingnya TDPR bareng ini. tapi karena baby vee yang tiba-tiba drop beberapa hari ini akhirnya baby vee Cuma bisa up ini aja karena dua ff lainnya masih setengah jadi, so.. tunggu beberapa hari lagi ya dinotifikasi masing-masing 2 ff ini. thanks you;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Die For You**

 **Author : Baby Vee**

 **Maincast : Kim Kai x Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

" **Summary : 'Kumohon, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo..' –Kai ; 'Tapi aku juga bisa mati karenamu Kai' –Kyungsoo / KAISOO – GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya diantara disakan puluhan orang yang beridiri didepan pintu kedatangan. Tangan mungilnya yang membawa sebuah kertas dengan tulisan nama diangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan harapan orang yang dijemputnya akan melihat lalu menghampirinya.

Sekitar 5 menit lalu dari bagian penyiaran mengabarkan bahwa pesawat dari China sudah mendarat dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari untuk menyambut calon mahasiswa yang akan dia temani selama berada di Korea.

Professor Im memang sudah mengirimkan biodata tentang mahasiswa yang akan dia dampingi, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak tau dia seperti apa kecuali namanya _–Karena Professor Im tidak mengirimkannya dengan foto sekalian–._ Dan saat itu Kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas besar-besar ketika mengetahui mahasiswa yang akan dia dampingi adalah seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo hanya perlu persiapan mental dan perasaan saja untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang super duper posesif.

Maka dari itu Kyungsoo membawa kertas bertuliskan nama mahasiswa itu. Tapi sudah 10 menit berlalu para penumpang sudah mulai habis tapi mahasiswa dapingannya itu belum-belum juga muncul.

Kyungsoo meniup poninya lalu merenggangkan otot tangannya yang pegal karena sedari terangkat. Saat dia hendak mengangkat kembali kertas ditangannya, didepannya berhenti sepasang sepatu. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi menjulang didepannya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo bertanya,

" _Wu Shixun?"_ tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Namun keraguannya itu terbantahkan ketika lelaki tinggi didepannya itu melepas kacamatnya memperlihatkan mata tajamnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Hahhhh~ Kyungsoo dibuat lega ketika dia memang benar mahasiswa yang akan didampingi selama satu tahun kedepan. Tapi demi tuhan, rasa lega Kyungsoo itu tak benar-benar lega karena apa? Didepannya ini berdiri lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan bibir tipis yang menggoda serta tubuh yang bisa dinilai 100. Dan Kyungsoo harus bersamanya selama satu tahun? Hole! Bisa mati terpesona Kyungsoo tiap harinya.

"Ahhh shi de, wo du jing xiu shi yu ni tong zai, er zai hanguo mingnian. Hen gaoxing renshi ni." _(Ahhh iya, aku Do Kyungsoo yang akan mendampingimu selama berada di Korea satu tahun kedepan. Senang bertemu denganmu.)_ ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lalu menyorkan tangannya bermaksud berkenalan.

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum tipis lalu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo-sii." Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar lelaki didepannya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea dengan begitu baik.

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Aku bisa berbahasa korea dengan lancar jadi kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan bahasa china, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah melihat biodataku dan tahu jika aku keturunan China-Korea?"

"Ahh benar, kau juga mempunya nama korea kan? Jika tidak salah Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang juga ikut tersenyum. Keduanya masih betah saling berjabat tangan sebelum seseorang datang dan dengan kasarnya melepas jabatangan itu.

Seseorang yang baru datang itu lalu menepatkan diri disebelah Kyungsoo lalu merengkuh pinggang gadis itu secara posesif serti memperikahukan bahwa _'dia gadisku!'_

"Ck, jika sudah bisa korea dengan lancar lalu untuk apa harus didampingi." Cibir seseorang itu.

Sehun terlihat mengerutkan kening ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang dan seenaknya ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu tindakan yang tidak sopan?

Ahhh Kyungsoo hampir lupa jika dia tadi berangkat bersama Kai, hanya saja Kai ijin ketoilet karena beralasan perutnya sakit. Ya lelaki itu Kai. kekasihnya yang langsung dengan hebohnya ingin ikut dengan Kyungsoo menjemput kebandara saat mengetahui jika mahasiswa yang akan didampingi oleh Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki. Kai hanya tidak rela jika Kyungsoo dan mahasiswa yang akan didampinginya itu akan berdua-duaan saja meski nanti mereka juga akan selalu berdua-dua kemana-mana. Apa lagi tadi saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki lain dia langsung mendekat dan saat tau itu adalah mahasiswa yang akan Kyungsoo dampingi sirine berbahayanya berbunyi karena lelaki pertukaran pelajar itu tampan. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah dengan percaya dirinya meyakinkan diri jika Kyungsoo tidak akan tergoda karena biasanya lelaki yang ikut program seperti itu pasti dia cupu. Tapi beda cerita jika dia juga sama tampannya dengan Jongin meski sebenarnya lebih tapi Jongin enggan mengakuinya.

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini Kai. dan Kai kenalkan ini Sehun." Ucap kyungsoo memperkenalkan keduanya.

Sehun yang pertama kali menyorkan tangan sebelum kemudian Kai menjaba tangannya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Kim Kai kekasih Kyungsoo."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana posesifnya lelaki yang berada disebelah pendampingnya selama setahun. Jujur Sehun sudah tertarik sejak awal dengan Kyungsoo. apa lagi melihat bagaimana Kai kekasih Kyungsoo yang sepertinya merasa Sehun saingannya membuat Sehun samakin tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya menunggu akan jadi bagaimana mereka nanti.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan masuk terlebih dahulu, sementara Kyungsoo masih mengikuti dengan langkah yang terburu dibelakang kekasihnya. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya yang akan dia tinggali selama di Korea dan sialnya apartemen lelaki itu berada didepan persis apartemen KaiSoo.

"Kai-ya.."

Kai menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Moodnya sedang jelek jadi dia enggak berbicara dengan siapapun –Kyungsoo sekalipun. Maka dari itu dia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya bermaksud agar Kyungsoo tidak dapat masuk kedalam.

Dia hanya tidak ingin diganggu. Hatinya sedang panas oke karena sedari tadi saat dimobil Kai hanya seperti kambing congek yang disuruh menyupir sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya sibuk sendiri mengobrol dengan Sehun. Demi Tuhan Kai bahkan berniat melepar lelaki pucat saat itu juga dari mobilnya karena merebut perhatian Kyungsoo darinya.

Kai tidak suka karena Kyungsoo hanya boleh seperti itu kepadanya. Tidak kepada yang lain termasuk itu Sehun.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat punggung Kai yang hilang ditelan pintu kamarnya. Saat mendengar bunyi kunci, Kyungsoo tau Kai hanya ingin sendiri untuk itu dia tidak boleh mengganggu lelaki itu. Untuk sementara biarkan lelaki itu sendiri karena nanti pasti dia akan kembali seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu lalu membawa kakinya menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering karena sedari tadi dia mengobrol tanpa henti dengan Sehun yang membuat Kai langsung ngambek kepadanya. Hah kekasihnya itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Dia mengambil air putih dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelasnya. Setelah meneguknya habis Kyungsoo menaruh gelasnya ketempat cucian piring. Dia sedang malas cuci piring jadi biarkan nanti saja sekalian setelah makan malam.

Kyungsoo naik menuju kekamarnya sendiri. Ahh kamarnya dan Kai memang terpisah karena itu syarat dari orangtua Kyungsoo jika mereka mau tinggal bersama. Apartemen mereka ini memang sedikit lebih besar dari apartemen kebanyakan. Ada sekitar 4 kamar, 2 diatas dan 2 dibawah. Tapi yang satu paling pojok dilantai bawah digunakan sebagai gudang.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih kamar dilantai atas karena Kyungsoo memang suka kamar bagian atas karena memiliki balkon. Sedang kai lebih memilih kamar dilantai bawah, alasannya sih sederhana karena kamar dibawah jarang kena matahari jadi keadaanya gelap dan menurut Kai itu pas digunakan sebagai hibernasinya jika siang hari.

Saat gadis itu berada dianak tangga ketiga tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi memberitahukan sebuah pesan masuk.

Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya –masih sambil berjalan ditangga. Lalu membuka kunci ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah pesan pasuk dari nomer tak diketahui. Gadis itu mengernyit lalu membuka pesannya.

 _ **From : +010xxxxxx**_

 _ **Apa ini benar nomer Kyungsoo?**_

Kyungsoo mengernyit menebak-nebak siapa kiranya yang mengiriminya pesan. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu otaknya tetap tidak menampilkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Jadi Kyungsoo mulai mengetik balasan.

 **To : +010xxxxxx**

 **Ya, dan ini siapa ya?**

Kyungsoo sampai didepan kamarnya, saat dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya ponselnya kembali berdering. Ahhh nomer asing tadi memberikan balasannya dengan cepat ternyata. Dan Kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung membukanya.

 **From : +010xxxxxx**

 **Aku Sehun. Kau tidak menyimpan nomerku?**

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Sial. Dia lupa lagi. penyakit lupanya ini benar-benar sungguh terlalu. Lihat saja bahkan baru beberapa puluh menit lalu mereka bertukar nomer ponsel dan dia sudah melupakan untuk menyimpan nomer lelaki itu.

 **To : +010xxxxxx**

 **Ahhhh, maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku lupa tadi menyimpan nomer ponselmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ne~?**

Mereka berdua tadi memang sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dan berhasil tidak diketahui oleh Kai. Tadi mereka bertukar didepan lobby apartemen Sehun ketika Kyungsoo mengantarkan Sehun sampai depan. Sedangkan Kai masih menunggu didalam mobil dan enggan untuk turun. Jadi saat itulah Sehun memanfaatkannya meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, dan sebuah berkah ketika Kyungsoo langsung mengiyakan permintaan Sehun.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan kembali masuk kedalam ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini merebahkan diri ranjang. Mantel panjangnya sudah dibuang entah kemana dan dia sedang menikmati chatting dengan Sehun.

 **From : +010xxxxxx**

 **Gweanchana Kyungie-ya**

 **Oh ya, apa kau sibuk sekarang?**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri melihat pesan dari Sehun. Entahlah padahal Sehun hanya mengiriminya pesan biasa tapi saat lelaki itu memanggilnya Kyungsie... ahhh entahlah yang jelas bisa dipastikan pipi Kyungsoo sedang menghangat sekarang.

 **To : +010xxxxxx**

 **Aku tidak sibuk. Memang ada apa?**

Kyungsoo tak sabar sendiri menanti centang 2 tanda pesannya sampai kepada Sehun. Dan saat pesannya sudah centang 2, 5 detik kemudian masuk sebuah pesan baru dari nomor yang sedari tadi mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyungsoo.

 **From : +010xxxxxx**

 **Tidak. Hanya saja mau kah kau menemaniku belanja?**

Dan setelah itu hanya terlihat Kyungsoo yang langsung menyambar mantel dan dompetnya dan langsung lari keluar apartemennya.

.

.

Kai terbangun saat langit sudah mulai petang. Lelaki itu mengambil ponsel dan langsung melihat jam. Pukul 17.19 KST. Ahhh ternyata dia sudah tidur selama hampir 2 jam. Melihat hari yang sudah senja Kai menyibak selimutnya lalu dengan muka bantalnya pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sebelum kekasih mungilnya itu berkoar-koar tentang badannya yang bau atau liur dimukanya.

15 menit kemudian Kai keluar dengan keadaan yang segar dari kamar mandi. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaos serta celana pendek selutut. Kemudian setelah menyisir rambut basahnya Kai melangkah keluar kamar hendak kedapur.

Biasanya hal pertama yang Jongin lihat didapur adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak makan malam dan Kai akan menghampirinya lalu memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah kecupan dikedua pipinya serta bibir hatinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kai tidak menemukan siapapu bahkan tanda-tanda seseorang yang menyentuh dapurpun tidak ada. Hanya ada sebuah gelas kotor ditempat penyucian piring yang bisa Kai pastikan milik Kyungsoo.

Lalu Kai berlalu dari dapur menuju kamar Kyungsoo melihat apakah kekasih mungilnya itu ketiduran sampai melupakan waktunya makan malam. Namun saat dia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang didapatinya kosong. Hanya bekas tempat tidur yang sedikit kusut seperti habis gunakan oleh pemiliknya. Kai beralih kekamar mandi dan yang didapatkan sama. Kyungsoo juga tidak ada disana.

Kai menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Kemana Kyungsoo? Karena tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak ada diapartemen saat jam-jam segini. Masak iya Kyungsoo keluar? Tapi biasanya Kyungsoo selalu memberitahunya jika keluar. Entah itu pesan diponsel ataupun stickie note yang ditempelkannya dikulkas.

Untuk itu Kai merogoh ponselnya disakunya. Lelaki itu bermaksud menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu dimana. Bukan apa-apa dia hanya khawatir saja terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasih mungilnya.

Namun sekali lagi, sudah panggilan kelimanya namun jawabannya tetap sama. Ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif. Kai semakin gusar ketika melihat jam hampir 6 sore dan Kyungsoo belum-belum juga kembali padahal jam-jam segini rawan kejahatan dan hal itulah membuat Jongin langsung lari kedalam kamarnya mengambil kunci mobil setelah mengganti celananya dengan kilat lalu berjalan dengan tergesa dengan mantel ditangannya. Lelaki itu hendak membuka pintu sebelum pintu terbuka dari luar dan menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan dua kantong belanjaan ditangan kirinya.

"Kai-ah.. kau mau kemana? Kau mau keluar?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Dan bahu Kai langsung jatuh kebawah ketika Kyungsoo mentapnya dengan mata polosnya. Kai langsung melempar mantelnya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya setelah gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa berkedip-kedip bingung. Dia baru pulang dan tiba-tiba kekasihnya memberikannya pelukan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap kai setelah melepas pelukannya dan memberikan sedikit jarak untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan dari Kai.

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Kai mendengus sebelum menghadiahi jitakan sayang dikepala gadis mungilnya yang langsung mendapat pekikan protes dari Kyungsoo, bahkan gadis itu kini memasang pose merajuk dengan bibir cemberut karena Kai menjitaknya membuat Kai semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku mencarimu diseluruh sudut apartemen tapi kau tidak ada dimanapun. Bahkan aku menghubungi ponselmu berkali-kali namun nomor ponselmu tidak aktif dan itu membuatku semakin berfikir macam-macam takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel disaku mantelnya dan mengeceknya. Dan saat dia hendak menyalakan ponselnya namun layar ponselnya terus menghitam tanda kehabisan batrai.

"Hehe, maafkan aku batrai ponselku habis." Kyungsoo menyengir kearah Kai yang masih mendengus karena kecerobohannya tentang batrai ponsel yang harus selalu diisi agara Kai mudah memantau keadaanya.

"Selalu saja. Kau dari mana saja sebenarnya sore-sore begini tanpa memberikan pesan satupun."

"Aku hanya berbelanja disupermarket depan." Kyungsoo menganggkat kresek belanjaannya menunjukkannya kepada kai. "Bahan makanan kita sudah habis jadi aku harus pergi belanja dari pada aku dituduh menggelapkan uang bulanan darimu karena kehabisan stok makanan."

"Kau tau perlu menggelapkan apapun. Aku bisa memberimu lebih jika kau memang mau. Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu rumah mewah jika kau benar-benar ingin itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari tersenyum kearah Kai. "Tidak. Uang bulanan dari orangtuaku sudah terlalu cukup dan aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu yang mahal karena orangtuaku masih mampu membelikanku."

"Ck, kapan kau akan memintaku membelikanmu ini itu seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Kau tau, aku serasa seperti pacar yang tidak berguna karena saat mengantarmu membeli kebutuhan pribadimu pun kau selalu menolakku saat aku membayar."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat Kai yang merengut kearahnya. "Nanti. Nanti setelah kau mengahasilkan uang sendiri dan saat aku sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri seorang Kim Kai. Aku tidak mungkin memintamu membelikanku hal yang macam-macam jika status kita masih hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau menerima uang hasil jerih payah orang tuamu bukan kau sendiri."

Dan sekali lagi Kai jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak jatuh cinta jika kekasihnya semanis itu. Demi Tuhan! Mungkin dulu dikehidupan sebelum Kai adalah seorang pahlawan sehingga tuhan memberikannya kekasih semanis dan sebaik Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin kadang beranggapan apakah kekasihnya itu seorang malaikat sehingga memiliki hati sebaik itu? Koyol memang tapi Jongin memang benar-benar memikirkannya.

Mungkin jika gadis lain akan langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan meminta sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Kekasih mungilnya itu hanya mau menerima uang hasil jerih payahnya seperti uang belanja itu adalah hasil jerih payah Kai sendiri. Dia ahli main saham dan dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mencari uang untuk diberikan Kyungsoo untuk memenuhi kulkas mereka. Namun jika Kai memberinya lebih maka Kyungsoo akan menolaknya.

Untuk itulah Kai tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun. Karena kekasih mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu sempurna dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uhukkk-uhukkk...

Oke baby vee tau ini pendek, baby vee siap kalian protes karena chap ini pendek sekali. Baby vee terima protesan dari kalian.

Yuhuuuuu yang kemarin jawab Sehun angkat tangannya coba. Ahhh baby vee kan emang suka pakek sehun kalo diff karena entah kenapa tampang perebut pacar orang itu ada banget di sicadel itu :v

Ehh btw, karena banyak yang bilang sebel sama Kai gara-gara 2 chap kemarin kai kurang ajar sama Kyungsoo ini baby buatin full fluffy untuk chap ini. tapi ya untuk chap ini, chap-chap besok-besoknya balik lagi kebangsatannya. Huahahahaha *ketawajahat*

Eh btw ada yang ikut sm global audition gak? Baby vee pengen ikut sebernya cuman takut diusir dari tempatnya karena apa baby vee kagak memenuhi kriteria sama sekali wkwkwkwk. Aduhhh tampang baby vee bukan tampang sm juga, suara baby vee kayak bebek dijepit alias cempreng, terus tingginya ya ampun... gak usah dibahas baby vee selalu dibully gara-gara tinggi padahal baby vee gak pendek-pendek amat sayang aja temen-temen baby vee yang pada kelebian tinggi huh! Terus dancenya... oke baby vee dulu anak dancer cuman itu udah 2 tahun lalu dan jelas badan baby vee udah gak lentur lagi bahkan sekedar kayang sama split aja udah gak bisa padahal dulu bisa, hiks sedih T.T

Udah ahhh curhatnya. Thank's yang udah ngereview :* see you next chap.. bye-byee~

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **wulankai500 .. Nungetty .. Siska737 .. ripusi1288 .. Kaisooship .. kimkaaaaai .. channiemolly .. ryaauliao .. erikaalni .. Nara .. dyamanta1214 .. karifka1201 .. dinadokyungsoo1 .. Ita .. 21hana .. Rizkinovitasarii .. ndsookai .. Lovesoo .. Ahan2021 .. ayudesy1222 .. Loyh .. shasapark03 .. khusnulkhatimah952 .. kyungni sarang .. BubbleXia .. kim gongju .. Insoo1288 .. kyungie love .. kyungkyung .. Raein937**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Die For You**

 **Author : Baby Vee**

 **Maincast : Kim Kai x Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

" **Summary : 'Kumohon, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo..' –Kai ; 'Tapi aku juga bisa mati karenamu Kai' –Kyungsoo / KAISOO – GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mood Kai benar-benar hancur pagi ini. niatnya dia akan berangkat berdua dengan Kyungsoo, mengobrol ataupun saling melempar candaan didalam mobil, Kai bahkan sudah membayangkannya betapa asiknya dia akan seperti itu bersama Kyungsoo. Namun bayangannya itu hancur ketika dia dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam mobil lalu hendak jalan menuju kampus, tapi tiba-tiba saja kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun. Mahasiswa yang akan Kyungsoo kedepan.

Kai bahkan langsung mendengus keras ketika mendengar alasan Sehun yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

" _Boleh aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku bangun terlambat jadi ketinggalan bus menuju kampus. Belum lagi mobilku belum sampai jadi aku tidak memiliki kendaraan untuk berangkat ke kampus."_

Ingin rasanya Kai menjawab tidak dan berkata _kenapa tidak menaiki taxi atau angkutan umum lainnya?_ Namun sekali lagi, Kai hanya bisa mendelik tidak terima kepada Kyungsoo yang dengan baiknya mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum memperi pengertian kepada Kai dengan alasan _Sehun anak baru, lagi pula Kyungsoo adalah tentor dari Sehun jadi wajarkan kalau Sehun ikut bersama mereka kekampus?_

Dan lihat, siapa akhirnya yang menjadi supir untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun disepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus mereka. Sungguh Kai membenci Sehun karena lelaki itu selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo darinya. Padahal ini baru 2 hari keduanya berkenalan, lalu bagaimana jika mereka setaun bersama? Ohhh memikirkannya saja membuat Kai cemburu berat.

.

Saat sampai diparkiran kampus, Kai langsung turun dan memutar arah untuk membukakan pintu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kai saat Kai membukakan pintu untuknya. Sementara Kai sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang kelewat tampan.

Lalu Kai segera menggiring Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka berjalan didepan Sehun yang masih mengikuti keduanya dengan diam.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didepan kelas Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga serempak berhenti.

"Oke kita sampai." Ucap Kai melepas rengkuhannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai, "Ya, aku masuk dulu ya?"

Kai mengangguk lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kaget karena Kai tidak pernah mencium bibirnya didepan publik sebelumnya. Namun Kai seolah tidak perduli.

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti sore chagi." Setelah mengucapkannya Kai pergi dengan berlari kecil menuju fakultasnya sendiri. Tapi sebelumnya Kai sempat melempar tatapan kemenangan kearah Sehun yang tadi berderi disebelah mereka. Jadi jelas Sehun melihat apa yang Kai lakukan kepada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kai. Lelaki itu terlihat kekanakan dengan memamerkan kemesraannya dihadapan Sehun. Dan kekehan Sehun berhenti ketika Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo masuk, kelas pertama kita akan dimulai 15 menit lagi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kearah Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas.

.

Terhitung sudah 5 menit Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk didalam kelas. Kelas yang awalnya kosong kini mulai terisi sedikit demi sedikit dengan mahasiwa yang mulai berdatangan.

Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar bagaimana para mahasiswi yang mulai berbisik-bisik dan melihatnya penasaran. Kyungsoo dan Sehun memang sengaja memilih bangku ditengah karena menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk mendengarkan apa yang dosen terangkan. Sedang Sehun sendiri tidak masalah mau duduk dimana pun yang penting itu bersama Kyungsoo dia oke-oke saja.

Sehun sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan lirikan-lirikan menggoda yang mahasiswi lemparkan kepadanya, oleh karena itu Sehun mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para mahasiswi genit itu.

"Kyungie-ah, kapan dosen akan datang?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum melihat kearah jam ditangannya.

"Mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi, kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng sebelum melihat kembali sekeliling. Lelaki itu sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati semakin banyak mahasiswi yang memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun bergidik, ikut menatap kearah yang Sehun lihat. Gadis itu terkekeh mendapati apa apa yang membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Hei jangan seperti itu." Ingat Kyungsoo. Sehun yang tadinya masih sibuk menatap sekeliling kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku tau kau kurang nyaman dengan tatapan mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Kau tadi bergidik ngeri saat mereka mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadamu."

Sehun lalu mendengus, "Kau tau, aku benar-benar kurang suka dengan gadis seperti itu. Mereka terlihat mengerikan saat melempar pandangan kelaparan seperti itu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik kesal kearah Kyungsoo.

"Yachh.. aku sungguhan, kenapa kau malah menertawakanku."

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Sehun yang memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Oke oke maaf, tapi kurasa kau memang harus terbiasa dengan pandangan kelaparan yang dilempar mereka."

Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa maksudnya harus terbiasa?

"Maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud."

"Begini, mereka memang selalu seperti itu jika ada mahasiswa baru dan kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap untuk yang lebih parahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau, mereka akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi bahkan sampai kau bosan melihat wajah mereka." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jadi mereka akan melakukan teror seperti itu kepada setiap mahasiswa yang baru?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak semua. Hanya jika mereka menarik dan tampan saja mereka akan melakukan hal tersebut."

"Jadi secara tidak langsung bicara bahwa aku tampan?" goda Sehun.

Seketika kedua pipi Kyungsoo jadi memerah. Sial! Dia salah bicara. Lihat sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Sehun? Tidak mungkin dia mengakuinya secara gamblangkan jika Sehun itu tampan? Dia juga tidak mungkin menyangkal karena mau diapakan pun seluruh orang tau jika Sehun itu tampan. Lantas sekarang Kyungsoo harus menjawab apa?

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan pipi memerah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda gadis itu. Lihatlah bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu lucu dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu. Ahhh Sehun semakin bersemangat menggodanya.

"Hey katakan saja jika aku tampan jangan malu-malu." Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat Sehun yang semakin menggodanya. Lihatlah bahkan lelaki itu terus mengikuti arah gerak Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Yachh, hentikan Sehun jangan menggodaku terus menerus."

Bukannya berhenti Sehun semakin menggodanya, "Tidak, sebelum kau mengakui jika aku ini tampan. Ayolah Kyungs, katakan saja jika aku tampan jangan malu-malu.."

Kyungsoo terus menggeleng dan Sehun masih tetap bersikukuh untuk mengejar Kyungsoo agar mau mengakui bahwa dia tampan. Keduanya terus seperti itu hingga seorang dosen masuk membuat seluruh mahasiswa diam dan memulai perkuliahan hari ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ada seseorang juga yang menyelamatkannya dari godaan Sehun.

.

.

Kelas Kyungsoo dan Sehun berakhir 2 setengah jam kemudian tepat pukul 11.20 siang. Keduanya kini berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disepanjang lorong membuat Sehun semakin tidak nyaman.

Dia tadi sudah ingin bernafas lega karena kelasnya selesai, namun hal yang lebih buruk adalah lebih banyak mahasiswi yang genit yang berada diluar kelas semakin membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"Kyungie, apa kantinnya masih jauh?"

"Tidak, tinggal beberapa meter lagi kita sampai. Disana nanti ada temanku juga, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo membawanya pergi. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dikantin dengan keadaan yang sangat ramai. Saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun memasuki kantin, mereka bisa mendengar sayup-sayup bisikan dari mahasiswi yang penasaran dengan siapa lelaki yang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Gadis itu kini sibuk mencari temannya yang berada diantara puluhan mahasiswa yang tengah duduk menikmati makan siang di kantin. Dan setelah bersusah payah menjinjitkan kakinya, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun yang berada dimeja sebelah jendela duduk sendirian hanya ditemani dengan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo segera menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo temanku berada disana."

Sehun yang ditarik Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah-pasrah saja, toh dia kan memang harus mengikuti Kyungsoo kemana saja bukan?

Dan kini mereka sampai dimeja yang dituju oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Melihat apa saja makanan yang disediakan dikantin ini. lalu dia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sehunna, ayo kenalkan ini temanku."

Sehun membungkuk sekilas sebelum mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya. Lelaki itu hendak membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan diri namun dia hanya bisa kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Sampai akhirnya lawan bicaranya membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunnie...?"

"Baekhyun? Kau kuliah disini?"

Sedang Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tampak seperti saling mengenal.

"Kalian... saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Sontak pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun serempak menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka penuh tanya.

Sehun hendak menjawab namun ucapannya kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menjawab duluan.

"Tentu aku menganalnya. Dia ini adik Yifan oppa, jadi mau tidak mau anak nakal ini sepupuku dari pihak ibuku." Jawab Baekhyun. Sehun mendengus keras saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya _anak nakal_.

Sehun melayangkan tangannya kearah kepala Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit sakit karenanya.

"Yakkk! Ini sakit bodoh." Umpat Baekhyun, namun sepertinya Sehun hanya cuek bebek dan tak menghiraukan makian dari Baekhyun.

"Yifan oppa? Maksudmu Wu Yifan?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak menjawab namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun memotongnya lebih dulu dan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Yifan oppa kan cinta pertama kyungsoo, ya kan soo.."

"Sial mulutmu," desis Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun tergelak sendiri mendengar desisan Kyungsoo. Ahh Baekhyun bahagia jika membully Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Sehun hendak bertanya kembali tentang masalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo namun sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah membaca maksud dari Sehun dan gadis itu mendahului ucapan Sehun.

"Oke Sehun, lupakan apa yang dibilang Baekhyun tadi. Dan sekarang lebih baik kita pesan makanan karena aku sudah mulai lapar." Dan sekali lagi apalagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan kecuali mengangguki perintah Kyungsoo karena dirinya sendiri memang juga merasa lapar.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Sehun permisi kekamar mandi karena ingin buang air kecil dan menyisahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati minuman mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendengus kearah Kyungsoo, "Maksudku, Sehun itu bagaimana orangnya Soo?"

Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber-oh ria. "Dia baik, aku memang baru mengenalnya namun aku bisa menyimpukan jika Sehun itu orang yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya aku menyukainya karena dia orang yang baik."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Demi apa, temannya ini kenapa sangat polos bahkan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu saja dia tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Bodoh, maksudku bukan suka yang seperti itu."

"Lalu, suka yang seperti apa?"

"Suka seperti kau menyukai Kai."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk dengan gelas ditangannya kini menaruhnya. Gadis itu lalu memandang serius kearah Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Baek, kau tau aku tidak akan memiliki rasa yang seperti itu. Kau juga tau aku sudah pu_"

"Aku tau kau sudah punya Kai. aku juga tau kau juga sangat mencintai lelaki itu meski tau seberapa brengseknya Kai." potong Baekhyun, kini gadis itu melihat serius kearah Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya. "Tapi Soo, mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk membukanya hatimu untuk lelaki lain. Aku bukan bermaksud mempengaruhimu untuk meninggalkan Kai, hanya saja aku ini sahabatmu. Jika kau sakit aku juga sakit soo, apalagi Kai selalu menyakitimu tiap harinya. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu apalagi aku mengenal dengan baik Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin macam-macam kepadamu ataupun menyakitimu."

"Baek, sungguh jangan seperti ini ku mohon. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini."

"Tapi Soo_"

"Baek, kumohon.."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar Kyungsoo yang memohon kearahnya. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk mencoba mengerti bagaimana permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang kearah Baekhyun yang memberengut sedih, dia tau Baekhyun kecewa tapi siapapun tidak bisa menghalangi cinta Kyungsoo kan?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo merapin penampilannya. Kyungsooo hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun, "Gudang belakang." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Soo_"

"Aku hanya sebentar. Aku titip tasku ya.." pamit Kyungsoo.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian Kyungsoo tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk dicegah menurut Baekhyun. Padahal dia tau sendiri bahwa gudang belakang itu sumber kesedihannya namun kenapa Kyungsoo masih terus mendatanginya? Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang larut dalam lamunannya tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun dari kamar mandi sampai Sehun menepuk pundaknya.

"Baek.."

"Oh, Sehun? Kau sudah kembali?" sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali duduk.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun ketika mendapati kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki kosong.

Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya jadi sendu ketika mendengar Sehun mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Sehun yang menyadari raut sendu sepupunya itu akhirnya mencoba bertanya.

"Baek, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kyungsoo sedang kegudang belakang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa dia pergi kegudang belakang?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun malah kembali melempar tanya kepada Sehun.

"Kau mengingat teman yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu beberapa bulan lalu?"

"Teman? Teman yang mana?"

"Teman yang meski dikhianati oleh kekasihnya tapi dia tetap bertahan."

"Ahhh ya aku mengingatnya. Memang ada apa?"

"Itu Kyungsoo." Dan cukup dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun itu sukses membuat Sehun membolakan matanya.

.

.

Katakanlah Kyungsoo bodoh. Lagi-lagi dia harus kembali menyaksikan kekasihnya bercumbu dengan intim dengan gadis lainnya. Air matanya bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi sejak dia sampai ditempat ini.

Jika biasanya dia hanya akan menemui Kai bersetubuh dengan seorang gadis maka hari ini beda. Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang tengah bergumul dengan 3 orang gadis sekaligus. Jika satu gadis saja sudah membuat hatinya koyak parah lalu bagaimana dengan 3 gadis? Mungkin bisa bernafas dengan benar ataupun tidak kehilangan kesadarannya saja Kyungsoo sudah bersyukur.

Kyungsoo masih melihatnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana beringasnya kekasihnya tersebut. Oke dia tau kebiasaan Kai itu sudah ada sejak dia remaja dan terbawa hingga dia dewasa. Namun bukankah dia sekarang memiliki Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa dia masih seperti itu?

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mengakhiri semua. Andai mengakhiri semuanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan mungkin Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Sayangnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai tidak semudah itu. Ini menyangkut seluruh keluarga karena bagaimanapun Kai sudah dengan lantang mengumumkan kepemilikannya kepada seluruh keluarga besar Kim. Mungkin jika orangtua Kyungsoo melarang Kyungsoo menikah muda, mungkin sejak awal Kai langsung menikahinya jika melihat bagaimana lelaki itu memohon kepada orangtuanya untuk membawa Kyungsoo tinggal bersama dengannya di apartemennya.

Sungguh, semua itu sulit jika sudah menyangkut tentang keluarga besar.

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang sakit hatinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo baru tersadar jika dia tidak sendiri disana saat merasakan tangan seseorang menutup matanya. Dari aromanya Kyungsoo mulai menebak siapa kiranya seseorang dibelakangnya, sampai pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab ketika seseorang itu berbisik disebelah telinganya.

"Jangan dilihat jika memang itu menyakiti hatimu. Dan jangan didengar jika itu bisa membuatmu menangis."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum teduh kearahnya.

"Sehunna.." panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata disekitar pipi Kyungsoo, "Aku disini Kyungie. Jangan menangis lagi."

"B-bagaimana kau tau aku berada disini?"

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku tau, yang terpenting aku disini untukmu. Untuk mengurangi sakitmu dan untuk menghapus lukamu."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Sehun. Gadis itu memeluk Sehun lalu menumpahkan segala tangisnya didada lelaki yang baru dua hari dikenalnya tersebut. Sehun pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Beruntung tempat mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Kai dan gadis-gadisnya bercumbu jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka ataupun mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

Sehun sedikit melirik sekilas. Dia hanya penasaran seperti apa bejatnya kekasih Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya Sehun menyesali perbuatannya ketika melihat bagaimana Kai tengah bercumbu dengan tiga orang gadis sekaligus. Bukannya terangsang, seketika Sehun malah ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya saat itu juga.

Adegan didepannya itu benar-benar menjijikkan dan merusak mata. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sakitnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat adegan seperti ini setiap hari. Dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai tega berlaku seperti ini kepada Kyungsoo. Sungguh ini benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Stttttt, tenanglah aku disini Kyungie-ah.."

Kyungsoo terus menangis dipelukan Sehun meskipun Sehun terus menenangkannya. Dia hanya merasakan hatinya terlalu sesak dan membutuhnya seseorang untuk bersandar seperti ini.

"Apa itu begitu sakit?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dipelukan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Hell, siapapun tau itu pasti sakit ketika melihat kekasihmu bercumbu dengan orang lain.

"Kita pergi dari sini ya?" kyungsoo diam tidak merespon ucapan Sehun membuat Sehun berinisiatif menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu lelaki itu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Kyungie, percaya padaku. Kita pergi dari sini oke? Kita tenangkan dirimu dulu. Mau ya?"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk kearah Sehun. Sungguh Sehun seperti sosok lelaki sempurna dimatanya. Apalagi lelaki itu begitu lembut kepadanya, bukan hanya perlakuannya bahkan ucapannya itu sanggup menyentuh titi terdalam relung hatinya yang terluka.

Dan Kyungsoo berakhir mengikuti Sehun yang membawanya menjauh dari tempat yang seperti neraka untuk Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuuuu baby vee back!

Ahaaa baby vee gemes sama sehun sumpah. Di ff ini baby vee paling demen sama karakter Sehun yang demi apa manis banget. Disini baby vee gambarin sosok sehun itu sempurna. Dia baik hati, gak sombong, pinter, peduli dan yahh kalian liat sendiri diatas kayak apa Sehun. Intinya dia bakalan jadi saingan berat Kai. Jadi biarkan Kyungsoo pusing memilih antara malaikat –Sehun– or Devil –Kai– tapi kalo baby vee sehhh yang mana aja boleh dahhh, wkwkwkwk :v

Oh ya baby vee sedikit konfirmasi sama reviewan kemarin yaa..

Pertama dari kak Lovesoo.. ff ini enggak sama kok kak kayak punyanya author kazekagelaxy yang otomotif. Baby vee juga baca ff itu kok, dan baby vee fans beratnya ff author kazekagelaxy :D uyeee... tapi dari segi cerita ini jelas berbeda dan sangat beda! Mungkin masalah murid pindahan oke itu kebetulan sama tapi disana yuta itu jahat dan niat ngerusak hubungan kaisoo tapi disini sehun emang juga niat negrecokin kaisoo tapikan maksudnya baek biar kyung kagak disakitin lagi sama kai. Terus disana kai itu iljin bukan penjahat kelamin kayak diff ini. kai disana juga setia kagak suka selingkuh kayak kai diff ini. soo intinya berbeda, apalagi soo kagak tergoda sama yuta beda sama soo disini yang emang dari awal udah tergoda sama sehun bahkan berani ninggalin kai sendirian diapartemen. Sebenernya ini ff tercipta gara-gara baby vee waktu itu pernah baca ff chanbaek. Baby vee lupa authornya sapa dan judulnya apa tapi serius itu ff bagus pakek banget, tapi kalo gak salah itu ff one shoot. Di ff itu baby vee baca baek yang gak sengaja ketemu soo ditaman yang kalo gak salah bawa kue tart niat ngerayain aniv sama kai terus gak jadi karena kyungsoo mergokin kai jalan sama cewek lain. Kyungsoo diem aja dan malah pergi ketaman buat ngerayain aniv sendiri dan disana dia kagak sengaja ketemu baek, baek yang penasaran tanya kenalana dan Kyungsoo nyeritain sendiri. Baek yang udah diceritain langsung gedek dan pengen cakar kai padahal dia kagak kenal tapi Kyung ngelarang dan bilang gpp dia udah biasa. Terus beberapa taun kemudian baek ketemu lagi sama soo dan ternyata soo udah nikah sama kai dan hidup bahagia akhirnya dengan seorang anak, disana baek bener-bener gak nyangka gimana bisa hubungan kaisoo yang kayak gitu bisa bertahan sampek nikah dan hidup bahagia akhirnya. Nahhh jadi baby vee keinspirasinya dari situ.

Panjang yah penjelasannya XD

Terus kedua dari Guest.. entah guest siapa pokok baby guest sayang, baby vee pakek nama kai disini bukan jongin. yang kemarin itu maafkan baby vee typo njirrr XD kagak konsen butuh aqua baby vee :v

Oke baby vee rasa udah ya penjelasannya. Thanks to reviewnya chap kemarin. Jangan bosen-bosen review oke ;)

Akhir kata, see you next chap. Love you :* Bye-byeeee...

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **ndsookai ... ChocoPink28 ...** Waxxxxx **... dinadokyungsoo1 ... Lovesoo ... ripusi1288 ... shasapark03 ... kyungni sarang ... karifka1201 ... Raein937 ... sara jong ... kimkaaaaai ...** Nara **... Rizkinovitasarii ... wulankai500 ... anindyakp ... channiemolly ... khusnulkhatimah952 ... kyungie love ... ayudesy1222 ... 21hana ... ucrittri ... Ahan2021 ... zoldyk ... Rosiebear ... Sleepyinsomniacx ...** dhyamanta1214 **... ryaaulio ... kim gongju ...** misslah **... BubbleXia ...** Guest **...** kyungkyung **... Insoo1288**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Die For You**

 **Author : Baby Vee**

 **Maincast : Kim Kai x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Othercast : Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

" **Summary : 'Kumohon, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo..' –Kai ; 'Tapi aku juga bisa mati karenamu Kai' –Kyungsoo / KAISOO – GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terus mengusap lembut punggu Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tangisnya mulai sedikit mereda. Keduanya kini berada diatap gedung fakultas seni. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis hebat tadi, Sehun memang membawanya kesini. Ini memang hari pertama Sehun, namun beruntung Baekhyun memberitahunya tadi jika Kyungsoo menangis bawalah keatap. Dan Sehun benar-benar membawanya kemarin. Bersyukur suasanana atap yang sepi tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana tangisan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit miris jika melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menangis seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kai tega menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah mulai menghentikan tangisnya. hanya terdengar suara isakan-isakan kecil saja.

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari." Dan Sehun membalasnya juga dengan senyum.

"Juga maaf." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Untuk?"

"Membuat bajumu basah." Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Sehu terkekeh melihat raut tak enak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tadi memang menangis dipelukannya jadi jelas bajunya pasti basah terkena air mata Kyungsoo. Namun Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Setidaknya dia ada disaat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa datang kepadaku setiap kau merasa sedih dan mengilah dipelukanku jika kau ingin menangis."

Dan rasanya, hati Kyungsoo menghangat mendengar ucapan dari Sehun. Gadis itu merasa tiba-tiba pipinya jadi memanas.

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo menunduk kembali khawatir, jadi lelaki itu menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo.

"Gweanchana?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo yang disentuh secara tiba-tiba merasa kaget dan tersentak. Namun ketika melihat raut khawatir Sehun yang dilempar kearahnya, gadis itu segera mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Eoh, gweanchana. Ayo kita turun. Kita memiliki kelas setengah jam lagi."

Saat Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum manis, maka tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun tidak balas tersenyum dan ikut bangkit mengikuti Kyungsoo turun.

.

.

Kai menggeram kesal ketika membaca pesan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu baru mengakhiri kelas terakhirnya hari ini dan berniat langsung meluncur kefakultas Kyungsoo namun dia harus menelan kekesalan saat membuka ponselnya.

 **From : My Sooie**

' **Kai maaf, aku hari ini pulang dengan Sehun. Kami masih memiliki urusan untuk tugas yang diberikan dosen tadi pada kami. Jadi kau pulang saja duluan, sampai bertemu dirumah. Aku mencintaimu :*'**

Cukup satu pesan itu saja yang membuat mood Kai jadi hancur sehancur hancurnya.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol yang sibuk membereskan bukunya melirik kearah Kai karena tiba-tiba merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu itu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan acara membereskan bukunya.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol yang bertanya kearahnya.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" tanya ketus.

Chanyeol memutar malas matanya. Dia sudah hafal, jika Kai moodnya sedang buruk pasti lelaki itu akan marah-marah tidak jelas. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Untuk itu Chanyeol menggeser duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Kau tau, mukamu tiba-tiba kusut setelah melihat ponsel. Memang ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

Kai yang malas menjelaskan memilih memberikan memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri yang penasaran langsung menyahutnya dan membaca pesan diponsel Kai. Bebrapa detik kemudian lelaki itu lalu memberikan ponselnya kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Lalu masalahnya apa hingga membuatmu kusut seperti itu?"

Kai menghela nafas sebelum melirik datar kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu kau masih bertanya tentang apa masalahnya Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengus melihat malas kearah Kai, "Ck, dia hanya pulang bersama Sehun bukan melarikan diri bersama Sehun jadi biasa saja tidak usah seperti itu. Kau terlalu mengekangnya."

Mendengar itu Kai langsung mendelik garang kearah Chanyeol, namun jangan sebut Chanyeol sahabat Kai jika dia takut kepada Kai yang hanya mendelik kearahnya. Dia sudah kebal melihat tatapan itu dari si teman hitam brengseknya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Sehun itu orang baik dia tidak akan macam-macam kepada Kyungsoo." Tenang Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau tau jika dia lelaki yang baik?"

"Dia sepupu Baekhyun dan aku mengenalnya cukup baik jadi kurasa tidak masalah melepaskan Kyungsoo kepadanya."

"Apa? Sepupu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Kai.

Lalu kemudian Chanyeol berdiri menyampirkan tasnya dipundaknya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Jika iya, aku pulang duluan. Baekhyun sudah menungguku."

Chanyeol menepuk mundak Kai dua kali lalu pergi meninggalnya lelaki itu begitu saja didalam kelas sendirian.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Kyungsoo ketika membuka pintu apartemennya bersama Kai.

Gadis itu dengan segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan didepan pintu. Lalu kakinya mulai dibawa masuk kedalam. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat saat menginjakan kaki diruang tamu apartemennya adalah bagaimana wajah Kai yang ditekuk dengan tangan yang disedekapkan kedada.

"Dari mana saja? Apa kau melihat sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kai dingin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kai tengah merajuk sekarang.

Gadis itu sedikit berlari kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kekasihnya. Dibawa kedua tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk dari samping.

Sembari menaruh kepalanya dibahu Kai, gadis itu dengan manja berucap "Maafkan aku pulang terlambat hari ini. tadi aku harus menemani Sehun untuk meninggal ketertinggalannya selama belum berada disini."

kyungsoo dapat mendengar bagaimana Kai yang berdecih untuknya, namun hal yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah bagaimana Kai yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya malah membalas pelukannya sekarang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau tidak pernah pulang lewat jam 6 biasanya dan ini sudah pukul 7 kau baru pulang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kekanakan kearah Kai yang memarahinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" dan Kai menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan mendelik kearah Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Karena kau belum pulang."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal lalu bangkit berdiri, melihat Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi Kai hendak mencegahnya karena takut jika kini berbalik Kyungsoo yang merajuk kepadanya. Namun mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan berikutnya, Kai dengan terburu langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Kau seharusnya makan duluan jangan menungguku. Aku akan memasakkanmu dulu, jadi duduk yang manis jangan membuat ulah!"

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang tempat tidurnya. Setelah tadi memasak dan menemani Kai makan, dia memang langsung pergi kekamarnya karena dia ingin segera membersihkan badannya. Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan badan yang lebih segar dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran meskipun matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kantuk sedikitpun.

Diraihnya ponselnya, ada sebuah notifikasi pesan dari seseorang. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **From : Sehunna**_

' _ **Kau sudah sampai?'**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun. Gadis itu dengan cepat membalas bahwa dirinya telah sampai dirumah dan sedang bersantai diranjangnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah pesannya terkirim dan Sehun membacanya sebuah pesan kembali datang dan begitu seterusnya keduanya saling bertukar pesan.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa begitu lega karena sekarang ada Sehun disisinya dan sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Dia memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi masalahnya tapi bukan berarti jika dulu dia tidak punya karena Baekhyun juga sebenarnya ada. Hanya saja, berbagi dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun itu berbeda menurut Kyungsoo. Jika dia bercerita kepada Baekhyun pasti berakhir dengan mereka yang selalu berselisih paham karena Baekhyun yang menyarankan untuk sebaiknya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi jika bersama Sehun, lelaki itu hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa menghalanginya menumpahkan dukanya melalui air mata. Intinya Kyungsoo nyaman dengan Sehun.

Tadi dia juga sebenarnya berbohong kepada Kai. Sebenarnya dia tidak pergi untuk urusan kuliah bersama Sehun tapi mereka sebenarnya sedang berjalan-jalan berdua.

Katakanlah ini salah, karena tak seharusnya Kyungsoo berbohong demikian kepada Kai dan bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain. Kyungsoo juga tau perbuatannya ini sangat berisiko jika sampai Kai mengetahuinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo itu juga manusia biasah dan butuh sebuah pelarian untuk melepas masalahnya. Dan Sehun berdiri disebelahnya untuk menawarkan sebuah kebahagian untuknya. Jelas Kyungsoo pasti menyambut dengan baik tawaran itu. Karena sekali lagi, Kyungsoo juga ingin bahagia.

Pukul 11 malam, Kyungsoo dan Sehun memutuskan mengakhiri pertukaran pesan keduanya. Hari mulai malam dan kantuk sudah mulai merambat dimata keduanya. Pertukan pesan mereka diakhiri dengan sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

 _ **From : Sehunna**_

' _ **Selamat malam dan mimpi indah Kyungie-ah :*'**_

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Kyungsoo merona sendiri melihat emoticon yang diberikan Sehun diakhir pesannya. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya membacanya dan tidak membalas pesan Sehun terlebih dulu sebelum tidur.

.

.

Tak terasa semua sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Hari, minggu dan bulan berganti begitu dengan cepat. Kini Kyungsoo merasa harinya jadi lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya semenjak kedatangan Sehun. Lelaki itu selalu berada disebelah Kyungsoo kapan pun dan dimanapun. Bahkan lelaki itu juga tak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo jauh dari pengawasannya selama meraka berada dikampus.

Kini kegiatan Kyungsoo yang selalu datang kegudang belakang universitas sudah berhenti berkat Sehun. Terimakasih untuk Sehun yang selalu mengalihkan dunianya setiap waktu makan siang tiba sehingga selama dua bulan ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat lagi bagaimana Kai mencumbu wanita-wanita.

Jangan kira selama dua bulan ini masalah Kyungsoo sudah mulai ringan. Tidak. Masalah Kyungsoo selalu datang bertubi-tubi seperti contohnya kecemburuan Kai kepada Sehun yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kai memang patut cemburu kepada Sehun karena Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun ketimbang dengan Kai. Mereka hanya akan bertemu dipagi hari dan malam saat Kyungsoo kembali keapartemen keduanya.

Seperti malam ini contohnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam namun Kyungsoo masih enggan beranjak dari apartemen Sehun. Bahkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dari tadi dia abaikan karena dia tengah asik sendiri bermain dengan Sehun.

"Sehun kau curang!" sungut Kyungsoo sembari melempar stick ps digenggamannya.

Sehun tergelak melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Hei aku tidak curang, aku menyerang lawan saat lawan itu mendekat." Bela Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo semakin cemberut dibuatnya dan malah melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau harusnya diam sebentar dan biarkan aku memukulmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah sekali saja denganku sihhh!"

Mendengar suara protes Kyungsoo yang begitu melengking membuat Sehun semakin tergelak dibuatnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo itu lucu, mana ada orang yang bertanding harus mengalah kepada lawannya kan itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Melihat Sehun yang masih tertawa-tawa bahagia karena menertawakan kekalahnnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal. Gadis itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya mengambil tasnya dan berniat untuk pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo hendak pergi segera meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. Namun bukan menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Tapi karena Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat usaha pelepasan diri Kyungsoo jadi sia-sia.

Gadis itu lalu memilih menatap sebal kearah Sehun. "Aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa pulang? Kau marah karena kalah dalam permainan ini?" Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun membuat Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Jangan marah." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku akan mengalah kali ini, janji."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Lihat," Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya kearah Sehun. Sehun melihatnya sekilas dan mendengus melihat apa yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Ini sudah malam Sehunna, Kai mencariku dan aku harus pulang sebelum dia datang kemari lalu membuat keributan."

Dengan enggan, Sehun mengangguk mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali pulang keapartemannya. Melihat anggukan persetujuan dari Sehun, Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut. Kita masih bisa bertemu besok lagi."

Sehun yang awalnya lemas, kini jadi bersemangat ketika mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipinya dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa perlu aku antar?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Perlu aku ingatkan tuan Oh, jika gedung apartemenku dan gedung apartemenmu itu berhadap-hadapan jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku karena aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jelas Kyungsoo. Namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa menggoda Do Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu jadi kesal.

"Kau tau, aku hanya takut nanti orang-orang tidak bisa melihatmu saat kau menyebrang."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras dan memukul kecil dada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh karena kembali berhasil memancing kekesalan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak sekecil itu hingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihatku menyebrang dijalan!" dan sekali lagi Sehun dibuat tergelak dengan wajah tersungut-sungut dari gadis didepannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau aku benar-benar akan menendang selangkanganmu!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang tadi tergelak hebat langsung dibuat diam dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang dibuat bersenyum jahat melihat Sehun yang menegak ludahnya kasar dan menyingkan tangannya diantara selangkangannya.

"Sudah aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah puas melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sehun yang ngeri.

Lalu Sehun pun mengantar Kyungsoo kedepan pintu apartemennya. Sehun terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang memasang sepatunya pada kaki-kaki mungilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu lalu berdiri setelah berhasil memasang sepatunya dengan benar.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai, Sehun mendekat lalu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk sebelum menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyungsoo. Sedikit melumatnya sebelum kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendekap Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum melepas pelukan dari Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis menatap kearah Sehun. "Aku pulang ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu apartemennya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu depan apartemennya. Disandarkannya punggungnya kepada daun pintu. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia sebenarnya enggan melepas Kyungsoo pulang, tapi sekali lagi mereka hanya sebatas teman yang tidak mungkin untuk menuntut lebih. Teman? Apa dia dan Kyungsoo pantas disebut teman?

Entahlah, Sehun sendiri juga bingung bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka disebut teman namun mana ada teman yang saling mendekap dan mengecup? Disebut kekasih, tapi keduanya juga tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Semua berjalan begitu saja selama dua bulan ini. bagaimana skin ship yang tadinya begitu canggung menjadi sangat intens untuk keduanya. Mungkin faktor mereka yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sehun benar-benar dibuat bingung. Hubungannya dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak jelas.

.

.

Jangan kira Kai bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya selama ini. sungguh kai bahkan orang pertama yang menyadarinya tentang bau-bau orang lain diantara hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak maksud curiga atau apa kepada Kyungsoo, hanya saja dua bulan ini Kai merasa Kyungsoo mulai berubah kepadanya. Maksud berubah disini bukan seperti keseluruhan, Kyungsoo seperti sedikit menjauh kepadanya.

Sudah berlalu satu jam semenjak Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemen mereka. Seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung apartemen depan mereka. Kai melihatnya dari jendela apartemen. Kai tau dan sangat tau jika selama 2 bulan ini Kyungsoo sering keluar masuk apartemen milik Sehun.

Bahkan Kai bertaruh jika kekasih mungilnya itu menaruh minat kepada Sehun jika dilihat dari tindak tanduk keduanya. Diam-diam Kai memperhatikan semuanya. Bahkan Kai rela mengurangi pertemuannya dengan para jalang yang sering dia tiduri guna menguntit Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi. Bahkan Kai pernah dibuat sakit hati melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu tidak protes malah membalas pelukan dari Sehun. Kai bahkan berniat menyerang Sehun saat itu juga hanya saja Chanyeol menghalanginya.

Kai menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berbisik menelfon Sehun dikamarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Soo-ya.." gumam Kai.

Lelaki itu lalu mulai menjauh dari daun pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia tadi memang menguping. Kini dia mulai resah dan takut. Takut jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huft! Baby vee bingung mau nulis apa disini TT

Jujur, sebenernya baby vee mikir keras gimana caranya buat kaisoo jadi hurt karena demi apa beberapa hari ini baby vee dicekokin moment moment manis kaisoo yang ajhkjabilufwfb

Serius baby vee bahkan hampir pingsan gara-gara kai yang sweet banget ke ksoo. Serius baby vee bahkan gemes pengen cepet nikahin mereka ajah terus biar bikin adeknya taeoh.

Oke, back to the story. Sorry karena baby vee lama upnya. Tapi serius baby vee mikir keras buat ff ini kira-kira enak dibuat alur cepet ato lambat. Dan setelah memikirkan ini siang malem selama tujuh hari tujuh malem, akhirnya baby vee putusin buat ngebuat alurnya dipercepat ajah. Dari sini ada yang mulai nebak ini alurnya dibawa kemana?

Hahaha, tunggu entar aja ya kelanjutannya. Terus buat pembaca setia repeatingnya baby vee /alahhh/ mungkin repeating bkalan up 2 or 3 hari lagi. soalnya chap 9nya itu isinya tentang perjuangannya kai sebelum akhirnya end di chap 10. Jadi beby vee harus mikir keras gimana caranya biar jadi miris-miris sadis-sadis ottokhe. Belum lagi baby vee dikejar dateline tugas gara-gara kebanyak tnggl merah. So, pasti bakalan agak-agak lama dikit, jadi mohon bersabar ini ujian XD

Udah kali cuap-cuapnya, thanks for youre review chap kemarin. See you next chap, love you :* byeee-byeee...

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **wafa nabila, Loyh, Lovesoo, kyungni sarang, sara jong, kjongsoo1214, ucrittri, ripusi1288, ndsookai,** Nara **, karifka1201, chansekyuu, TulangRusuknyaDyo, ryaaulio, shasapark03, BaekNoona, J. njen, Ahan2021, ChocoPink28, NFGDRGN, 21hana, channiemolly, erikaalni, dinadokyungsoo1, anindyakp, Gita7702,** Chanu **, wulankai500, kyungie love, chenma, Sofia Magdalena, Jong Ha Na, BubbleXia,** dhyamanta1214 **, itsrain222**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu baru saja menyesaikan kegiatan belanja pagi dengan Sehun karena kebetulan isi kulkas dari apartemen masing-masing mulai kosong jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk berbelanja dipagi hari disebuah supermarket yang kebetulan memang buka 24 jam yang terletak 3 blok dari gedung apartemen keduanya.

sedikit merasa heran karena suasana apartemen terlihat begitu sepi padahal seharusnya apartemen gaduh dengan suara-suara Kai karena lelaki itu memiliki kuliah 2 jam lagi. namun Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dan melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan yang baru dibelinya.

Gadis itu mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk makan paginya dengan sang kekasih. Kyungsoo berencana masak banyak pagi ini karena sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Kai yang selalu makan malam sendiri tanpanya belakangan ini. untuk itu Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya dan memulai memasak untuk memenuhi meja makan apartemennya.

Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo selesai dengan segela macam masakannya. Gadis itu mendesah lega ketika selesai menata makanan dimeja makan lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Kyungsoo mendecih ketika sampai sekarang tidak terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari kekasihnya. Karena jika tidak ada kegaduhan maka bukan Kim Kai namanya, itu motto lelaki itu.

"Jangan bilang si pangeran tidur itu masih berkelana berburu tuan putri dialam mimpinya." Kesal Kyungsoo.

Untuk itu gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kai yang berada sekitar 10 meter dari dapur. Tidak jauh karena menurut Kai hal itu memudahkannya jika sewaktu-waktu dia lapar dan ingin makan. Aneh memang karena biasanya kamar pembantu yang dekat dapur. Namun sekali lagi, Kim Kai adalah Kim Kai.

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal karena tebakannya benar bahwa sang pangeran tidur masih berkelana dialam mimpinya. Hal itu jelas terlihat sekali karena terdapat gumpulan ditengah-tengah kasur lelaki itu yang dipastikan itu adalah Kai.

Dengan sebal, Kyungsoo berjalan menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras-keras menuju ranjang Kai. Lalu setelah sampai disebelahnya segera dilangkannya tangannya untuk memukul gumpalan itu agar bangun.

Bugh!

"Hei pangeran tidur ayo bangun, kau memiliki kelas satu jam lagi."

Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa kali namun Kai hanya menunjukkan reaksinya sekedar melenguh atau malah menyamankan posisinya dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Mendapat respon yang tidak sesuai keinginannya tentu membuat Kyungsoo kesal dengan sang kekasih. Oleh karena itu dengan kasar Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai dan membuat pemiliki selimut mengerang dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Sayang biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya kesal kini tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir ketika mendengar betapa seraknya suara kekasihnya. Dia hafal segala kebiasaan dan tingkah laku lelakinya termasuk suaranya sekali pun. Dan jika Kai sudah mengeluarkan suara seperti demikian maka hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo adalah...

"Hei sayang, kau sakit?" sekarang nada Kyungsoo berubah lembut kembali tidak seperti tadi pertama datang dan berteriak-teriak membangunkan lelaki itu.

Kai hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum menarik selimutnya kembali dan menyamankan tubuhnya disana. "Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan. Beri aku waktu 10 menit dan aku akan keluar setelah ini."

Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Jadi Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dekat dan duduk diranjang Kai. Dan Kyungsoo mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Kai dengan tangannya. Saat tangannya menyentuh kening lelakinya, seketika Kyungsoo melotot horor mengetahui seberapa panas kening lelaki itu.

"Demi tuhan, ini sangat panas dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" marah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tau jika kekasih mungilnya itu sedang marah semakin merekatkan dirinya untuk menghindari dari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Ck, mungkin bahkan aku bisa memasak bubur dikeningmu itu. Jadi katakan siapa yang tidak sakit sekarang?"

Kai hanya diam tidak menjawab ataupun membantah Kyungsoo karena diam adalah cara yang benar untuk meredam bom Kyungsoo.

Baru saat merasa Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh Kai baru bersuara. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi, temani aku." Rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku hanya akan kedapur sebentar untuk mengambilkan makanan dan obat untukmu, jadi diam sebentar karena aku akan segera kembali."

Dan Kai hanya bisa mengangguk membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi mengambil makan karena jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Kai lapar namun enggan beranjak dari ranjang karena suhu tubuhnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut ketika akan bangkit.

30 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan obat ditangannya. Lalu ditaruhnya nampan itu dinakas sebelah ranjang Kai sebelum membantu kekasihnya untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjangnya.

"Ayo sekarang makan. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat agar cepat sembuh." Perintah Kyungsoo sembari menyerahkan mangkuk ketangan Kai. Namun bukannya menerima kekasihnya itu malah memberenggut kearah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya karena tak mengerti dengan tingkah Kai.

"Suapi akuu~" pintanya dengan nada yang dibuat mengalun. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum,

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu bayi besar karena kereta akan lewat. Aaaa..."

Dan Kai membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan lelaki itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata _'Aaaaa...'_ seperti yang Kyungsoo pinta.

Satu lagi sifat Kai yang dibuka, yaitu manja. Dan sifat itu hanya berlaku didepan Kyungsoo saja ketika dia sakit seperti ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat semangkuk besar bubur berpindah keperut Kai. Bahkan lelaki itu mengeluh kurang karena kelaparan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kekasihnya ini memang unik, jika orang lain sakit pasti akan malas makan karena lidahnya yang terasa pahit tapi Kai malah sebaliknya. Jika dia sakit maka nafsu makannya akan bertambah 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Sekarang, minum obatmu." Kai menurut dan langsung membuka mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo menyuapkannya kemulutnya. Dia sedikit meringis mengecap rasa obat yang diminumkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa rasa strawberry? Biasanya rasa jeruk." Protesnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar malas matanya melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Demi tuhan ini sama saja. Sama-sama sirup dan yang membedakan hanya rasanya. Rasa jeruk habis jadi aku membawa rasa yang strawberry saja."

Kai menkecibikkan bibirnya dan memberingsut kembali berbaring dengan menarik selimut keseluruh tubuhnya. Lelaki itu ingin merajuk, namun saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin didahinya dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ku kira kau juga lupa membeli kompres perekat ini."

"Aku tidak akan lupa, karena panasmu tidak akan turun jika tidak memakai kompres perekat. Ck, benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

Bukannya tersinggung, lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya sebelum memiringkan badannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hei, aku belum mandi. Jangan peluk aku seperti ini."

Tapi kai yang dperingatkan tak mengindahkan peringatan Kyungsoo dan malah semakin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Biar saja. Aku juga belum mandi jadi biar adil kita tidak sama-sama mandi. Jadi ayo temani aku tidur."

"Hey, aku memiliki kelas satu jam lagi dan harus segera bersiap."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyungsoo sendu, "Kau mau meninggalkan aku yang sakit sendirian diapartemen?"

"Jangan berangkat kekampus. Temani aku." Rengeknya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bilang tidak jika melihat Kai bertingkah seperti ini. lagi pula dia pasti juga akan kepikiran jika meninggalkan Kai sendiri diapartemen tanpa mengawasan.

"Baiklah~" mendengar itu kai bersorak senang sebelum kembali memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Jadi ayo kita tidur sekarang." Semangat kai langsung memejamkan matanya dipelukan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang padahal sebenarnya dia meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo didalam hati.

" _Maafkan aku soo. Aku hanya ingin kau mencurahkan perhatianmu kepadaku saja, tidak yang lain."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terjaga ketika mendengar dering ponsel disebelahnya. Gadis itu sedikit membuka matanya sebelum sebelah tangannya meraba-raba disekitarnya untuk menemukan ponselnya. Dan ketika mendapat ponselnya, Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat siapa yang menelfonnya. Gadis itu menoleh kesamping dan masih mendapati bagaimana wajah polos Kai yang tertidur dengan lelap didadanya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mulai memindahkan kepala Kai kebantal. Lalu setelah berhasil gadis itu kembali melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar diperutnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Kai dengan hati-hati. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus membuka dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara membangunkan kekasihnya.

Dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega ketika sudah berada diluar kamar Kai. Namun kelegaannya hilang ketika ponsel ditangannya kembali berdering. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh kedapur sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang sedari tadi menghubunginya.

"Yeo_"

" _Kyungie kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang juga."_ Potong suara dari seberang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Sehunna~"

" _Ya? Kau juga terlalu lama menjawab panggilanku. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehunna, tenang saja."

" _Ahhh syukurlah, aku tadi mengkhawatirkanmu."_ Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus mendengar suara Sehun diseberang sana yang terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Oh ya lalu kau sekarang dimana?"_

"Aku diapartemen."

" _Mwo? Apartemen? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Prof. Im 5 menit lagi akan masuk dan kau belum berangkat?"_

"Jangankan berangkat, bahkan aku belum bersiap apapun." kyungsoo sedikit meringis diakhir kalimatnya.

" _Ya tuhan apa kau berniat tidak masuk kelas hari ini?"_

"Emmm sebenarnya iya."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Sehunna~" panggil Kyungsoo lembut menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat panik serta uring-uringan disebrang sana.

" _Apa?"_

"Bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk hari ini? kai sakit dan aku harus menjaganya."

" _Kai? Sakit?"_

"Ya. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri diapartemen jadi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mendapat ijin dari Prof. Im?"

Terjadi hening beberpa detik, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya resah karena Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi gadis itu kembali mencoba untuk memanggil Sehun disebrang sana.

"Sehunna~"

" _Ah, ya? Ya, tentu aku akan mendapat ijin untukmu nanti."_ seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun seolah terkesiap mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang kembali memanggilnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menyadari bagaimana suara gugup Sehun disebrang sana.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

" _Ya sama-sama Kyung. Ah ya, aku tutup dulu karena Prof. Im sudah berjalan menuju kelas."_

"hmm.. belajarlah yang rajin Sehunna~. Aku menyayangimu..."

" _Ya aku juga menyayangimu Kyungie.."_

Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui disebrang sana Sehun memandang sendu kearah ponsel ditangannya.

" _Hah~ kau pikir kau itu siapa Sehunna.. kau hanya teman dekatnya bukan kekasihnya. Jelas pasti dia lebih memilih menemani si brengsek itu di apartemen."_ Gumam Sehun sedih.

.

Rasanya seperti terkena serangan jantung ketika Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai berdiri dibelakangnya.

"K-kai.." gugup Kyungsoo. Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo belum siap jika Kai mendengar ucapan terakhirnya untuk Sehun.

"Siapa yang telfon?"

"B-baekhyun menelfonku dan menanyakanku kenapa aku belum berada dikampus." Dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega ketika Kai hanya mengangguk percaya dengan jawabannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bangun? Bukannya kau seharusnya tidur dikamarmu dan berkeliaran didapur."

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Kai berubah jadi cemberut. "Kau menghilang dan aku haus jadi ya sudah aku kemari saja barang kali menemukanmu disini. Dan ternyata benar kau ada disini."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum bergerak mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat sebelum memberikannya kepada Kai. Dan Kai yang diberi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan dan kau sudah bangun. Benar-benar."

Kyungsoo menerima gelas yang telah tandas dari Kai. Gadis itu lalu dengan cekatan mencucinya dan menaruhnya dirak pengering.

"Kembali kekamarmu dan lanjutkan tidur." Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi Kai tiba-tiba saja mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Tidak kuat namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo untuk berhenti lalu diam menatap Kai.

"Kau juga akan ikut bersama kekamarku kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu melepas cekalan tangan Kai dipergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan keatas untuk mandi, lalu memasak untuk makan siangmu karena kau butuh untuk meminum obat. Jadi kembali kekamarmu dulu nanti aku akan menyusul jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar berlalu menuju kamarnya dan melewatkan bagaimana ekspresi sendu dari wajah Kai saat menatap punggung sempitnya yang semakin menjauh.

" _Kau berbohong Soo-ya. Nyatanya bukan Baekhyun yang menelfonmu, melainkan Sehun. Dan kau tidak jujur kepadaku tentang itu."_

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju kampus. Namun sebelum berangkat gadis itu pergi kemar Kai dulu untuk mengecek keadaan kekasihnya.

"Kau sungguh tak apa ku tinggal sendirian diapartemen?"

Kai mengangguk, "Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa berangkat, aku hanya perlu tidur lalu besok akan sembuh kembali."

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siangmu di kulkas jadi kau tinggal memanaskannya. Aku nanti pulang agak sore karena ada penilaian jadi perhatikan dirimu sendiri dan jangan lupa kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku tau soo... kau sudah mengatakannya itu lebih dari sepuluh kali dan aku sudah benar-benar paham dengan ucapanmu."

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, " Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Tapi sungguh, jaga baik-baik dirimu oke?" dan Kai hanya menggangguk mengiyakan amanat dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu."

CHUUU~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai, namun kai menahannya dan membuat Kyungsoo harus meneruti Kai yang melumat dan terus menyepas bibirnya. Baru setelah 2 menit Kai akhirnya melepas ciumannya setelah memberi kecupa singkat dibibir Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati.."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melambai pergi menutup pintu kamar Kai. Saat mendengar pintu apartemen ditutup, kai segera mengambil ponsel lalu mencari sebuah nomer dan menghubunginya.

"Kau bisa kemari. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya kepadamu di pesan." Ucap Kai sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Serius baby vee tau ini dikit. Tapi seenggaknya baby vee upkan minggu ini. terusannya besok minggu ya bareng endingnya REPEATING ;)**

 **Bocoran, chap depan kaisoo bakalan berandem dan...**

 **Oke see ya~**

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **TulangRusuknyaDyo, wulankai500, shasapark03, sara jong, ripusi1288,** Nara **, 2ndsoo, Sofia Magdalena, BubbleXia, chenma, dinadokyungsoo1, kimkaaaaai, Lovesoo,** Kaisoo ship **, Uee750, anindyakp, ryaauliao, kimisoo, chansekyuu, Oh Jemma, ndsookai,** dhyamanta1214 **, ucrittri, Kaisooship, erikaalni, BaekNoona, ayudesy1222, kjongsoo1214, Realdoks, wafa nabila, channiemolly, ChocoPink28, Eunmi88, Rizkinovitasarii,** kyungkyung **, babytaaa, kim gongju**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo bergerak resah ditempatnya. Gadis itu seperti tengah mencemaskan seseuatu terlihat dari seberapa gusarnya dia yang terus mengobrak abik isi tasnya. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya tentu yang paling menyadari ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan atensinya sepenuhnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu menatap memelas kepada Sehun. "Sepertinya aku melupakan proposalku."

"Proposal? Proposal apa?"

"Proposal tugas yang minggu lalu diberikan oleh Mr. Ahn. Aku ingat jika tadi membawanya dari kamar, tapi kenapa tidak ada sekarang ditasku. Oh tuhan... bagaimana ini Sehunna..." Kyungsoo sudah hendak menangis. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan Sehun dibuat gelagapan sendiri.

"Hey, tentang-tenang jangan menangis." Tenangnya. Namun bukan tenang Kyungsoo semakin cemberut dan matanya semakin memerah.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu 2 jam sebelum kelas dimulai, jadi tenanglah. Kita bisa mencari di apartemenmu jika memang tertinggal disana."

"Tapi itulah masalahnya" lenguh Kyungsoo.

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Kau tau aku harus bertemu dengan Mrs. Im 15 menit lagi, dan aku jamin aku akan terkurung disana lebih dari satu jam."

"Ahhh kau benar. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendegar pertanyaan Sehun. Gadis itu memutar matanya kesal karena sepertinya Sehun tiba-tiba berubah jadi lelaki dungu yang bertanya kepada orang yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Kau bertanya kepadaku, lalu aku harus bertanya kepada siapa? Tembok?" ketus Kyungsoo.

"Hey... kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali sihh.." goda Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab terlihat jika gadis itu kesal. Untuk itu Sehun berniat menghentikan acara main-mainnya.

"Oke, oke sayang jangan merajuk begitu. Maaf aku hanya menggodamu tadi." Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam bergeming enggan menyahut ataupun menatap kearah Sehun yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika aku yang mengambil di apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"K-kau apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Dan Sehun sendiri menjawab dengan gelengan mantap.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar, aku memang menawarkan diri untuk mengambilnya di apartemenmu."

"T-tapi bagaimana_"

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan Kai, maka tenang saja. Bukankah kau bilang dia sakit dan pasti sedang tidur sekarang? Jadi aku akan berhati-hati nanti untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan sehingga membuatnya bangun."

Kyungsoo nampak berfikir. Gadis itu terlihat tergiur dengan tawaran Sehun namun dia juga terlihat ragu karena takut mengambil risiko jika kekasihnya terbangun.

"Bagaimana?" sekali lagi Sehun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang Sehun sejenak sebelum menghembuskan nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum senang karena mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, namun sebelum lelaki itu mengelurkan suaranya, Kyungsoo sudah kembali bersuara untuk mengingatkannya.

"Tapi sungguh kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai membuat Kai terbangun. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko tentang hubunganku dengan Kai jika dia tau aku memberitahukan sandi apartemen kami." Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan ketahuan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun bangkit hendak segera pergi sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu lalu berhenti dan memandang bertanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk lalu mengusak pelan kepala Kyungsoo sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

30 menit kemudian, Sehun tiba dibasment gedung apartemen Kyungsoo yang terletak didepan gedung apartemennya.

Lelaki itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam lift untuk membawanya ke lantai 13 tempat bilik apartemen Kyungsoo berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama, 2 menit kemudian lift berhenti tepat dilantai 13. Lelaki itu keluar dengan melihat kekanan kiri memastikan mana nomor urut dari kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Sampai mata tajamnya menemukan angka kamar seperti yang Kyungsoo beritahukan tepat diujung.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, dengan hati-hati Sehun menekan sandi apartemen Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin salah memencet tombol dan menimpulkan suara yang lebih ribut dan mengundang perhatian dari si pemilik apartemen yang lain.

Saat terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang tandanya pintu berhasil dibuka, Sehun dengan sesegera masuk kedalam. Lelaki itu dengan hati-hati berjalan sesuai kearah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo saat tadi menelfonnya dijalan. Gadis itu baru ingat jika dia meninggalkan proposalnya dimeja depan saat hendak mengenakan sepatu.

Dan saat melihat sebuah benda yang seperti digambarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati karena berhasil menemukannya. Lelaki itu dengan cepat-cepat hendak mengambilnya karena malas membuang waktu terlalu lama disini.

Saat proposal itu sudah ditangannya, Sehun sudah hendak berbalik namun tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar suara ribut ribut dari ruang tengah. Awalnya Sehun enggan peduli namun ketika telinganya menangkap suara lelaki lain, tiba-tiba saja instingnya bergerak untuk mendekati sumber suara. Dan saat sampai ditempat sumber suara ribut-ribut itu terjadi, Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Wow!" adalah kata yang begitu saja terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki tersebut. Dan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu sontak menarik perhatian 2 orang yang lain diruangan itu.

Sehun dapat melihat jelas raut wajah terkejut dari Kai saat melihatnya, begitu pula lelaki yang berada dipangkuan lelaki itu. Huhhh sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan bukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketus kai kepada Sehun. Lelaki itu juga terlihat seperti menyingkirkan lelaki yang berada dipanguannya dengan kasar namun laki-laki itu tergeming disana.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sembari mengangkat map yang berasa ditangannya.

"Aku hanya mengambil barang Kyungsoo yang tertinggal. Tenang saja aku akan segera pergi dan kau bisa meneruskan sesuatu yang tertunda. Jadi ya, aku pergi dulu.."

Sehun sudah hendak berjalan pergi, namun teriakan Jongin menghentikannya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Kau ja_"

"Oh jika yang kau takutkan adalah aku akan mengadu kepada Kyungsoo, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan setega itu mengadu dan membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Apalagi jika dia mengetahui kalau sekarang kekasihnya sekarang sudah berpindah halauan jadi bisek atau bahkan gay sepenuhnya."

Sehun menyeringai ketika melihat bagaimana rahang kai terlihat seperti hendak terjatuh karena ucapannya. Dia tau jika dia menyinggung dan memancing sebuah setan untuk dibangunkan. Tapi apa perduli Sehun. Lelaki itu lebih memilih pergi sebelum Kai sadar sepenuhnya dan membuat keributan nantinya.

Dan benar saja, saat dia berhasil menutup pintu apartemen itu dari luar Sehun samar-samar bisa mendengar bagaimana Kai berteriak memakinya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat seorang Kim Kai marah karena ucapannya.

Sehun berjalan dengan senyuman lebar atas kemenangannya menuju lift. Pintu lift masih tertutup yang berarti masih ada orang yang menggunakan lift tersebut. Untuk itu dengan sabar Sehun menunggu lift terbuka, sampai tak beberapa lama lift benar-benar terbuka dan dia sedikit dibuat terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang berada disana.

"Sehun?" tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, Chanyeol sendiri juga dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun digedung apartemen ini terlebih dilantai yang sama tempat tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo. Untuk itu lelaki bertelinga peri itu hendak bertanya..

"Apa yang ka_"

"Oh Chanyeol, maaf aku harus pergi aku masih memiliki urusan lain." Potong Sehun dan segera masuk kedalam bilik lift, tersenyum sekilas sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup dan membawanya turun kelantai yang paling dasar.

Chanyeol sendiri masih dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan disini. Namun karena tidak menemukan jawaban apapun, Chanyeol lebih memilih menghiraukannya dan melangkah menuju kearah kamar apartemen sahabatnya. Dia terlalu lama meninggalkan Kai berdua saja dengan lelaki yang sedikit belok dan itu adalah bencana.

.

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya ketika mendapati bentuk ruang tengah apartemen Kai. Seingatnya tadi saat dia meninggalkannya untuk turun kebawah, apartemen ini masih baik-baik saja. Tapi lihat sekarang apartemen itu tak berbentu dengan bantal terbang kemana-mana.

Bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah murka tergambar diwajah Kai saat ini. juga teman kuliahnya yang bengkok itu kini tengah meringkuk takut dipojokan karena Kai benar-benar terlihat tidak terkendali.

"Hei ada apa ini?" buka Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol itu langsung mengundang atensi tajam Kai menghujam kearahnya.

"Kai ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol karena merasa tercekik dengan tatapan Kai yang seperti hendak melubanginya.

"Kau tanya ada apa?" geram Kai, lelaki itu kembali lempar sebuah gelas kesudut ruangan membuat lelaki lain yang berada disana menjerit ketakutan karena gelas itu pecah tepat disebelahnya.

"Brengsek, dari awal aku sudah bilang jangan memasukkan lelaki itu ditim kita dan kau tetap memasukkannya dan bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Sial Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti mendekat kearah Kai dan mencoba menenangkan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hey tenanglah, jelaskan pelan-pelan. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika jalang menjijikkan itu membuat masalah dan membuat hubunganku terancam. Katakan apa aku bisa tenang sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu kai? Jalang siapa dan hubungan siapa yang terancam aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Kai mendengus mendengar kelemotan Chanyeol tentang menangkap seuatu masalah. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa berteman didungu itu. Jadi Kai mencoba mengatur emosinya yang sudah diatas kepala dan mulai berbicara dengan benar kepada Chanyeol.

"Jalan itu_" Kai menunjuk lelaki lain yang berada dipojok ruangan. "Mencoba merayuku dan kau tau kejadian paling buruknya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Sehun melihat semua. Ahh sial! Bagaimana jika Sehun mengadukannya kepada Kyungsoo? Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham dan beranggapan aku menyukai sesama jenis. Jangankan menyukai, membayangkan saja rasanya aku ingin muntah." Racau Kai.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, lelaki itu beralih kearah teman satu kampusnya yang lain yang masih terlihat ketakutan diujung sana. Jadi dengan sabar Chanyeol berkata,

"Ren pulanglah. Kurasa kita tidak dapat meneruskan untuk berdiskusi hari ini. cepatlah sebelum suasana semakin keruh dan kai akan mengamuk kemudian memukulmu."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ren oleh Chanyeol itu langsung mengangguk cepat dan memungut tasnya sebelum lari terbirit-birit meninggalakan apartemen Kai dengan segera.

Setelah memastikan pintu apartemen ditutup dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua didalam apartemen. Chanyeol segera membawa Kai duduk disofa. Awalnya kai menolak, namun saat Chanyeol memaksa dengan keras kepala, maka Kai kalah dan memilih menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu untuk duduk.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Kai frustasi.

Chanyeol menatap iba kearah sahabatnya itu. Beberapa hari kebelakang sahabatnya itu sudah merubah kebiasaan buruknya dan dialah saksi itu semua. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar mencintai gadisnya hingga benar-benar takut kehilangan dan rela untuk berubah meski dia tahu bahwa itu sulit. Dan Chanyeol sangat menghargai usaha Kai tersebut.

"Tenanglah, sehun tidak akan membuka mulut kepada Kyungsoo." Ucapan Chanyeol itu sontak mengundak tatapan tak bersahat dari Kai membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

"Percayalah aku terlalu mengenal sifat Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak akan membuka mulut." Yakin Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika tebakanmu itu salah?" sangkal kai masih enggan percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang setengah kesal berdiri dan melipat tangan dipinggang.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku jika masih tidak percaya. Aku menjamin tentang mulut Sehun."

Dan melihat Chanyeol yang kesal maka Kai hanya memutar matanya, "terserah."

.

.

Sehun terus berfikir keras. Bayang-bayang tentang tindakan Kai tadi diapartemen terus berputar dibenaknya. Dia terus berfikir bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua. Sehun bahkan tak sampai hati membayangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis. Hatinya ikut sakit jika melihat Kyungsoo sakit.

"Sehunna.. ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo menyadarkan Sehun dari dunia khayalnya.

Sehun yang terkejut segera mengendalikan ekspresinya agar terlihat baik-baik saja agar Kyungsoo tidar curiga. "Tidak ada Kyung," lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

Namun Kyungsoo yang masih kurang yakin terus bertanya dan melemparinya tatapan curiga yang kentara.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada sungguh. Mana pernah aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Sehun sedikit menyesal dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Sungguh dia berbohong demi kebaikan juga kan? Jadi dia tidak salah tentu saja.

"Baiklah." Sehun sebenarnya bisa mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo masih tidak yakin dengan jawabannya namun gadis itu mencoba mengabaikannya karena seperti ingin memberi privasi lebih lanjut kepadanya.

"Oh ya bagaimana tadi, apa kau tidak ketahuan Kai?"

"Tidak, sepertinya Kai benar-benar tidur. Tadi kamar apartemenmu benar-benar sepi. Kau tenang saja." Sekali lagi Sehun meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah berbohong kepada Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah.." gadis itu tersenyum manis membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Ah ya, kelas kita akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. pergi kekelas sekarang?" tawar sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat sebelum berdiri dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera menuju kedalam kelas.

.

.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan, Kyungsoo pulang saat matahari sudah kembali keperaduan. Gadis itu memang memilih untuk pulang keapertemennya sendiri dan berpisah dengan Sehun dibawah. Dia tau hal ini membuat Sehun sedikit cemburu karena 2 hari ini dia tidak pernah lagi pergi kerumah lelaki itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kai dirumah sedang sakit dan Kyungsoo tidak tega jika membiarkannya terlalu lama sendiri sebelum memastikan keadaan lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Kyungsoo riang. Gadis itu segera membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya sandal rumah sebelum berjalan menuju ruang tengah karena mendnegar suara tv dinyalakan.

Dan Kyungsoo cemberut kesal melihat kekasihnya sedang fokus melihat pertandingan basket hingga tidak menyadari keberaannya. Dengan kaki dihentak keras, gadis itu berjalan menuju Kai sebelum menerjangnya dari belakang membuat lelaki itu limbung kedepan karena Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eoh, sayang kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibahu. Lelaki itu dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara decakan yang keluar dari bibir kekasih mungilnya itu lalu disusul gerutuan protes tentang dia yang diabaikan.

"Kau terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku padahal aku sudah berteriak dari depan. Apa kau lebih mencintai basketmu ketimbang kekasihmu yang manis ini?"

Kai tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu jika sedang merajuk dan merasa terabaikan dengan basket.

"Hei, hei, hei.. maafkan aku oke. Jadi kemari, duduk yang benar disebelahku."

Kai menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo memutari kursi dan membawa gadis yang sedang cemberut itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sayang.. ayolah jangan merajuk seperti itu." Ucap Kai sembari menarik hidung Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan pekikan tidak terima dari gadis itu.

"Jangan tarik-tarik hidungku." Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah dengan lucu. Membuat Kai tak kuasa untuk menahan tangannya menangkup rahang Kyungsoo lalu menghadiahi ciuman-ciuman disetiap jengkal wajah kekasihnya itu.

Tergelak karena merasa geli dengan wajahnya yang dihujami ciuman oleh kekasihnya.

"hahaha, Kai hentikan ini geli." Pinta Kyungsoo. Dan Kai mengakhiri hujaman ciumanannya tersebut setelah mengecup lama bibir Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum ketika menatap wajah masing-masing. Tersirat jelas cinta yang tergambar kala keduanya sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu~" ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Dan kata ungkapan cinta itu mengantarkan keduanya dalam ciuman keduanya yang penuh dengan cinta. keduanya seolah berlomba untuk menyatakan cinta kepada satu sama lain dalam ciuman tersebut.

Disisi lain Kai merasa lega karena ternyata ucapan Sehun benar. Dan lelaki itu benar-benar bersyukur karena setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak salah paham dengan hal yang dilihat Sehun tadi siang.

.

.

Badai petang ini membuat Kai resah dan tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya. Lelaki itu berkali-kali memaki operator yang terus tak terhubung ke nomer yang dihubunginya.

Seharusnya langit mulai beranjak senja karena sudah memasuki pukul 5 petang. Namun bukan senja yang menyapa, malah gumpalan awan yang bergelung-gelung diatas sana membuat langit yang seharusnya berwarna jingga keemasan berubah kelabu karena tertutup si hitam pekat.

Hujan disertai angin sudah turun semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Sementara Kai sendiri bersyukur dirinya sudah berada dirumah kala itu. Tapi yang membuat Kai khawatir berlebihan bukan masalah dirinya yang terjebak badai hujan ataupun dirinya yang akan kebasahan. Namun gadis mungilnya yang hingga saat ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Tapi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan pulang pukul 03.30 sore dan gadis itu menolak untuk tumpangan yang Kai berikan. Dia berkilah memiliki urusan terlebih dahulu sehingga enggak untuk merepotkan kekasihnya lebih banyak. Dan saat belum sempat Kai mengajukan keberatannya gadis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu menyisahkan Kai dengan hembusan nafas beratnya.

Jujur saja perubahan itu terlihat jelas dari tingkah laku kekasihnya, hanya saja Kai tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam kepada gadisnya. Untuk itu sekali lagi Kai mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasih hatinya. Saat masih tak mendapat balasan dari pemiliknya, Kai dengan segera mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya bermaksud untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Entah mencari kemana. Mungkin Kai hanya akan menyisir setiap jalan yang biasa dilalui oleh kekasihnya jika pulang sendiri. Ia berharap nanti akan beruntung dengan menemukan kekasihnya itu berada disebuah halte dengan orang-orang lain yang terjebak hujan disana.

Untuk itu dengan segera lelaki itu keluar dari dalam apartemennya dan turun menuju lantai dasar gedung untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

Namun sekali lagi, mungkin Tuhan tak sebaik yang Kai kira. Jika tadi dia membayangkan akan menemukan kekasihnya berada disebuah halte sedang terjebak badai maka kenyataan yang lain kini sedang menamparnya telak.

Tepat saat kakinya melangkah tiga langkah keluar dari lift yang membawanya turun, sebuah kenyataan menyentaknya keras-keras didepan sana membuat emosinya terkumpul dan meluap didalam kepalanya.

Disana. Didepannya kini, berdiri sepesang lelaki dan perempuan tengah bercumbu mesra didepan pintu sebuah mobil yang terbuka dengan tangan lelaki itu dipinggang sang wanita sedang sang wanita menyampirkan lengannya dileher sang pria. Keduanya seolah-olah menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang mereka bagi tanpa sadar membuat jiwa lain terbakar dibelakangnya.

Kai dibuat buta oleh kabut amarah kala itu juga. Mungkin jika dia tidak mengenal siapa mereka, maka dia hanya akan acuh-acuh saja dan berlalu dari sana. Hanya saja dia mengenal siapa sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah berbagi ciuman itu. Jelas sangat mengenalnya, terlebih wanitanya. Do Kyungsoo.

Kekasihnya...

Pujaan hatinya...

Belahan jiwanya...

Dunianya...

Oleh karena itu, dengan langkah besar lelaki berkulit tan itu melangkah menghampiri sepasang anak adam dan hawa itu. Menyentak mereka sehingga membuat tautan keduanya terpisah. Jelas sekali Kai bisa melihat bagaimana kedua anak manusia dihadapannya itu tercengang melihatnya. Dan Kai mendengus menyaksikan itu semua.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, Kai menghantamkan sebuah tinjuan kearah si pria brengsek yang telah berani mencicipi miliknya.

" _Brengsek!"_

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Kyungsoo memekik melihat bagaimana Kai dengan beringasnya menghabisi Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. Lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar emosi, sedang Sehun sendiri yang belum siap apa-apa hanya mampu terdiam dan berbaring pasrah atas segala lemparan tinjuan yang Kai berikan untuknya.

"Kai berhenti!" kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan Kai namun lelaki itu terus menghempaskan tangannya dan terus berusahan menghajar Sehun hingga lelaki itu tak berbentuk baru Kai mengakhirinya.

Kyungsoo terisak dengan sendirinya melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya keadaan Sehun saat ini. darah dan lebam kebiruan tergambar jelas diseluruh jengkal wajah tampannya. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo beranjak bermaskud mendekat kearah Sehun melihat bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu lebih dekat. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkramnya kuat membuat Kyungsoo menengadah dan menemukan Kai yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Ikut. Pulang. Sekarang!" ucap lelaki itu penuh penekanan.

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Kai menyeretnya dengan kasar menuju lift. Sekilah Kyungsoo memandang kearah Sehun yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Lamat-lamat Kyungsoo juga melihat bagaimana Sehun yang masih bisa tersenyum kecil dan berbisik bahwa dia baik-baik saja diantara lebamnya.

.

"Arghhh..."

Kyungsoo mendesis saat merasakan sakit ditubuhnya kala Kai menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuhnya dilantai apartemen mereka tepat lelaki itu menutup pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasakan air matanya yang turun dengan sendirinya. Dia hanya merasa sedih karena seumur-umur sejak dia dan Kai menjalin hubungan bahkan hidup bersama lelaki itu tidak pernah berbuat sekasar ini kepadanya.

Perlahan Kai melangkah mendekat. Lelaki itu membungkuk lalu membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mencengkram ujung wajah Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu mendesis ngilu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang coba kau lakukan dibelakangku Soo." Suara Kai yang rendah menambah suasana yang terasa semakin mencekam diantara keduanya.

"JAWAB!" bentaknya sekali lagi saat tak mendapati Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sedang Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya akibat rasa takut yang berkumpul ketika berhadapan dengan sosok lain dari seorang Kim Kai. Sosok yang selalu muncul ketika seorang Kim Kai merasa benar-benar marah. Dan untuk itu Kyungsoo memilih bungkam enggan menjawabnya.

"Kau mencoba bermain api dibelakangku _huh_?" desisnya ringan. Kai kini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Kai pada biasanya.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku?"

"Kau mencoba membohongiku?"

"Kau mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku?"

Lelaki itu terus meracau gila tentang segala sesuatu yang terlintas dibenaknya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan membungkam bibirnya. Masih enggan menjawab dan hal itu semakin menyulut emosi lelaki didepannya yang tengah terbakar api cemburu.

"JAWAB AKU JIKA AKU BERTANYA DO KYUNGSOO!" sekali lagi Kai membentak dan membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan terbata.

"K-kami hanya teman." Gagap gadis itu.

Sontak jawaban Kyungsoo itu membuat Kai mendecih dan terkekeh pelan seolah jawaban kekasihnya itu adalah lelucon yang dilempar oleh grombolan bocah-bocah sekolah dasar untuk menipu temannya yang lain yang masih polos.

Namun Kai bukan bocah sekolah dasar yang polos sehingga tidak mengerti seperti apa benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh dari sepasar lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah kasmaran.

"Tapi tidak ada sepasang teman yang saling berbagi kecupan bahkan kuluman."

"Sungguh! Kami benar-benar hanya berteman tidak lebih!" sangkal Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sengguh-sungguh tidak berbohong kepada Kai tentang statusnya tengan Sehun karena pada kenyataannya dia dan sehun tidak pernah berkencan. Mereka berdua hanya teman. Ya teman. Teman tapi sayang.

Kai menggeram melihat wajah memelas dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan biasa dia pasti akan luluh oleh tatapan gadis itu hanya saja saat ini situasinya berbeda membuat Kai berusaha mati-matian menutupi rasa ibanya.

Lelaki itu berdecih pelan sembari membuang muka kesamping enggan menatap wajah memelas kekasihnya.

"Katakan hal konyol itu pada kedua teman yang saling memeluk dan saling mengecup satu sama lain." Sindirnya.

"Aku tahu semua Soo! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tahu semua tentangmu dan si brengsek itu."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak semakin lebar kala mendengar ucapan Kai. "B-ba.. bagaimana kau_"

"Aku kekasihmu dan jelas aku akan tau saat hati kekasihku mulai terbagi untuk pria yang lain." Ucap Kai seolah menampar Kyungsoo telak.

Gadis itu seolah benar-benar dipukul oleh tangan tak kasat mata tepat dijantungnya ketika Kai mengatakan demikian. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menyangka kai akan menyadarinya karena dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu terlalu acuh dengan ruang lingkup disekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa artinya aku untukmu Soo?"

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Coba katakan apa?!" kai berteriak sekuat tenaga. Lelaki itu menumpahkan setitik air matanya kala hatinya merasakan sakit saat bertanya semacam itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau bahkan sering meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lalu bagaimana aku tidak menyadari semuanya?"

"Sebenarnya kau masih menganggapmu kekasih tidak soo! Kenapa kau memberiku sakit yang seperti ini... apa sebenarnya salahku soo.." Kai tergugu ditempatnya. Air mata seolah berlomba turun dari matanya yang sayu. Lelaki itu benar-benar merasa sakit didadanya. Bahkan saat dia memukul-mukulnya disana, rasa sakit itu masih ada tanpa mau berkurang sedikit saja.

Melihat bagaimna Kai yang menangis sampai meraung hebat didepannya membuat Kyungsoo memandang nyalang kearah lelaki itu. Jika tadi hanya ada ketakutan yang menerpa dirinya maka kini keberanian untuk semakin memencing dan memenangkan ini semua menjadi meletup-letup didadanya.

"Jadi... apa kini kau merasakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan?" ucapnya datar.

Kai yang tadi masih larut dalam emosi tangisnya kini beralih ketika mendengar perubahan suara dari lawan bicaranya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"jadi sekarang kau juga sudah tau bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat bagaimana kekasihmu mencumbu orang lain?"

"Jadi bagaimana rasa sekarang? Apa kah semuanya menyenangkan?"

"JADI BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENJADI AKU SELAMA INI KAI? APAKAH MENYENANGKAN? JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK! JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Sedang kai sendiri dibuat tercengang dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Lidahnya kelu seolah enggak untuk membalas seluruh pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang berlari-lari didepannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup tanpa meloloskan sepatah katapun dari sana.

"Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. kau hanya melihat aku bercumbu dengan Sehun dan kau sudah seperti ini bagaimana jika kau melihat kekasihmu bergumul dengan lelaki lain?"

Kai menggeleng keras untuk kalimat terakhir dari Kyungsoo. Alam bawah sadarnya terus mengatakan bahwa itu hal buruk karena bagiamana pun dia berusaha menjaga kesucian gadis itu dan tidak akan pernah membuat siapapun menyentuhnya disana.

" _Tidak soo.. tidakkk.."_

"Atau mungkin kau ingin melihatnya? Melihat aku bersetubuh denga Sehun didepan matamu?" Kai kembali menggeleng kuat. Lelaki itu benar-benar menolak kata itu dan menginginkan Kyungsoo berhenti untuk mengucapkannya.

" _Berhenti.."_

Namun bukan berhenti, seolah semakin menyiram api dengan air Kyungsoo malah berinisiatif untuk menyiram api itu dengan bensin agar semakin besar.

"Ahhh sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melakukannya agar kau tau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini."

" _Tidak.. kumohon jangan katakan lagi.."_

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, aku benar-benar akan tidur deng_"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI SIALAN!"

 _Plakkk~_

Kyungsoo membola terkejut ketika panas tiba-tiba saja menjalari pipinya. Bahkan dia tidak yakin seberapa keras tamparan itu hingga membuat kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Dia tau itu pasti sangat keras karen kai benar-benar menumpah segala emosinya disana.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri termangu ditempatnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja lelaki itu lakukan kepada gadis mungil dihadapannya yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Tangan kanan yang dia gunakkan untuk menampar sebelah pipi mulus kekasihnya itu bergetar gugup. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali seolah meyakinkan bahwa tindakannya barusan itu hanya mimpi, ilusi ataupun fantasinya saja. Namun sekali lagi, saat melihat bekas kemerahan serupa telapak tangan dipipi putih kekasihnya, Kai sadar bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Kyungsoo berdecih ketika merasakan ngilu diujung bibir sebelah kirinya. Dia menyentuhnya dan mendapati setitik noda kemerahan dijari-jemarinya. Sudut bibirnya robek.

"Kau menamparku." Ucap Kyungsoo memandang nyalang kearah kai. Sementara Kai sendiri gugup ditempat dengan tudingan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Kau mulai berlaku kasar kepadaku." Butiran-butiran mutiara bening itu tertumpuk dipelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu!" ucapnya setelah itu gadis itu berlari pergi menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintunya keras-keras sembari mengunci dirinya didalam sedang menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

Sedang Kai sendiri fikirannya masih kacau. Otaknya masih baku enggan diajak berfikir yang rasional. Matanya terus terpaku kepada telapak tangannya yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah tamparan yang dia layangkan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-nya...

Sekali lagi, Kai melanggar janji keduany saat awal hubungan mereka dijalin...

'..Aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu dan menjadi sandaranmu. Dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati ataupun fisikmu..'

Jika seluruh janji itu tak ditepati, maka tinggal menunggu hati itu akan berpaling dan pergi...

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Huhhhh akhirnya selesai juga...

Sebenernya udah mau up dari minggu kemarin, cuman virus males lagi melanda. Mana lagi baby vee baru dapet feel yang part-part akhir waktu ujan dateng lagi kan jadi baper TT

Oh ya moga gak ngecewain yang udah nungguin dan moga yang nungguin gak sampek jamuran gara-gara kelamaan gak diup sampek lupa entar ceritanya XD

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, thanks for your review guys... see you.. love you :* byeee~ byeeee~

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **ripusi1288, Rizkinovitasarii, sara jong, TulangRusuknyaDyo, kimkaaaaai, channiemolly, karifka1201, wafa navila, Eunmi88, ayudesy1222, kimisoo, wulankai500,** Nara **,** kyungkyung **, Sofia Magdalena, 2ndsoo,** meongmyeong **, Realdoks, BaekNoona,** Menma **,** dhyamanta1214 **, hasnawatymayda, Lovesoo, anindyakp, ryaauliao, dinadokyungsoo1, BubbleXia, chenma,** Kenji


	8. Chapter 8

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka disebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya keluar dan memandang datar kearahnya.

"Soo_"

"Mandi dan rapikan penampilanmu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan jika seperti itu."

Belum sempat Kai mampu membalas Kyungsoo sudah berlalu. Kai sudah berdiri hendak mengejar kekasihnya itu dan menjelaskan semuanya tentang tadi malam. Namun lelaki itu berhenti ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai terang.

Ahhh sepertinya dia ketiduran semalam didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo karena mencoba menjelaskan dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya semalam, namun Kyungsoo tidak membukakannya pintu dan hanya terus diam. Membuat lama kelamaan Kai lelahan dan tidak sadar telah tertidur didepan pintu.

Jadi lelaki itu memilih menuruti saran Kyungsoo tentang mandi dan merapikan diri. Meski dengan suara ketus gadis itu memerintahnya, setidaknya Kai sudah cukup senang karena Kyungsoo masih perhatian kepadanya.

Yaa, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja keluar apartemen. Kai memutuskan bahwa kekasihnya itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri. Dan Kai sendiri tidak mau lebih egois lagi memaksanya untuk bicara jika yang dibutuhkan kekasihnya adalah ketenangan. Maka kau akan memberikannya.

Apapun itu asal gadisnya bahagia.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo berada diluar apartemennya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Dengan segera Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Masuklah."

"Terimakasih Hunnah~"

"Tentu." Sehun membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah menawan. Sedikit banyak lelaki senang karena pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah berada diapartemennya.

Keduanya kini sedang berada dikamar pribadi Sehun. Sehun datang dengan dua gelas jus ditangannya. Dia menaruh dua gelas itu di nakas dan mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat usapan dari gadis itu dipipinya yang membiru kerena terkena pukul kemarin.

"Apa ini tidak sakit?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo diatas kulitnya yang terluka. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan sebelum memandang lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Sehun mengatakannya dengan senyum serta suara yang lembut bermaksud meyakinkan gadis yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Namun Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis polos yang mudah ditipu dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Gadis itu tau betul seberapa sakit rasanya. Bahkan bibir Sehun sampai pecah. Kyungsoo merasa Sehun terlalu baik untuk menyangkalnya dengan senyuman seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyungsoo menyesal. Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan penyesalannya yang amat sangat terhadap Sehun.

Namun Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. Lalu lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya menangkup kedua belah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hey sayang, tidak usah merasa bersalah. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Jelas untuk membela diri." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku membiarkannya bukan karena aku lemah, namun aku merasa bahwa aku memang bersalah." Sehun membelai pipi Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu sejenak memejamkan mata karena nyaman.

"Mau bagaimanapun aku bersalah karena telah mencium kekasih orang lain. Jika pun aku berada diposisi dia saat itu mungkin aku akan bertindak lebih parah lagi. jadi maafkan aku atas kekacauaan semalam."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. Gadis itu melepaskan tangkupan tangan Sehun dikedua belah pipinya lalu membawa tangan itu untuk digenggam.

"Bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Jelas salahku karena aku ikut bermain api dibelakang kekasihku."

"Tapi Kyung_"

"Shttt..." Kyungsoo meletakkan jarinya dibibir Sehun menahan lelaki itu untuk berhenti menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua." Ucap Kyungsoo serius menatap Sehun. Sehun sendiri bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang akan diakhiri oleh gadis itu? Hubungannya dengan kekasihnya atau api yang mereka ciptakan?

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kekamar apartemennya tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 petang. Gadis itu memilih pergi dari kamar apartemen Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun beristirahat lebih awal. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo tetap berada disana. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri bersikeras untuk pulang dan tentang Sehun yang mengambil istirahatnya lebih awal. Jadi apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan kecuali mengangguk dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai didepan pintu aparetemannya.

Saat Kyungsoo tiba diapartemen, gadis itu disambut dengan kekasihnya –Kai yang berdiri dengan celemek serta keringat dimana-mana. Bahkan dahinya yang biasanya terlihat sexy dengan keringat kini terlihat konyol karena ada kulit bawang merah yang menempel disana.

Mungkin jika dalam keadaan biasa Kyungsoo akan tertawa melihat kekonyolan kekasihnya itu. Tapi kini berbeda. Meski Kai berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum selebar Chanyeol dia tetap pada wajahnya yang datar.

"Selamat datang, bag_" ucapan Kai terhenti saat Kyungsoo melewatinya begitu saja. Sakit karena Kai merasa terabaikan. Namun lelaki itu enggan menyerah dan berusaha terus membangun hubungannya kembali dengan Kyungsoo. Jadilah Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan terus mengoceh tentang makan malam.

"Bagaimana tentang makan malam bersama?" tawar Kai sembari berjalan mengejar Kyungsoo. Meski yang didapat hanya keheningan tapi Kai tidak menyerah.

"Hey, aku memasak spesial hari ini."

Tetap hening.

"Soo sungguh meskipun aku memberantakkan dapur tapi aku yakin mas_"

"Aku tidak lapar." Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara bantingan pintu yang keras tepat didepan wajah Kai.

"Okey jika kau tidak lapar aku bisa membuatnya besok lagi. ambil istirahatmu soo. Selamat malam aku menyayangimu."

Kai sedikit berteriak mengatakan itu. Lelaki itu tetap tersenyum saat menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Namun senyumnya hilang saat dirinya menatap makanan yang telah dia siapkan dimeja. Makanan yang dia buat dengan sekuat tenaga serta perasaannya.

Meski pertama membuatnya dia harus menggosongkan lauknya bahkan hampir membakar tangannya, pada akhirnya makanan spesial yang dia buat akan jadi percuma karena seseorang yang akan dibuat terkesan dengan ini semua tidak menghargainya.

Jadi dengan berat hati, Kai membereskan kembali mejanya. Membawa kembali mangkuk-makuk serta piring-piring itu kedapur sebelum menumpahkan satu persatu makanan yang dibuatnya ketempat sampah.

Ya, menurut Kai hanya tempat sampahlah yang pantas untuk makanan yang dibuatnya. Bahkan dia enggan memakan semuanya itu setelah penolakan terang-terangan dari Kyungsoo.

Terlalu terlihat menyedihkan jika dia harus memakan semuanya sendiri dan Kai tidak mau terlihat semenyedihkan itu. Bukannya tidak sayang karena membuang-buang makanan. Hanya saja jika tidak dibuang makanan itu tetap akan jadi percuma karena Kai sendiri sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Jadi tidak ada bedanya kan jika seluruh masakannya itu dibuang sekarang ataupun nanti? Toh mereka semua tetap sama-sama akan dibuang.

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kekampus sebenarnya, apalagi dengan jadwal ujiannya yang baru akan dimulai pada pukul 11 siang. Namun ada hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bangun begitu pagi dan berangkat sepagi mungkin. Dia harus menghindari kekasihnya, Kai.

Entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan melakukan kucing-kucingan seperti ini apalagi mereka berdua tinggal dalam atap yang sama. Kyungsoo hanya akan terus mencoba menghindar sampai dia lelah nanti dan menyerah.

Jadi saat pukul 6 pagi Kyungsoo sudah siap, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah hening. Hening bahkan begitu hening untuk keadaan hari yang mulai pagi. Tapi toh Kyungsoo tidak perduli dan memilih untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Gadis itu sedikit melirik kearah pintu kamar kekasihnya yang masih ditutup rapat tanda pemiliknya yang belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan entah bagaimana Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu karena dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Kai.

Dia tidak kuat. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hatinya yang tidak kuat. Hatinya masih terasa sakit karena insiden malam itu. Tentang bentakan dan tamparan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggeleng menghilangkan bayangan tentang kejadian yang menyakitkannya. Jadi dengan langkah lebar-lebar Kyungsoo melangkah kepintu. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kyungsoo sekali lagi menatap pintu kamar milik Kai.

" _Maafkan aku."_ Lirihnya.

10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam kamar apartemen Sehun. Kebiasaannya disana, gadis itu memilih untuk duduk-duduk didalam kamar pribadi milik Sehun. Dia hanya senang disana karena dikamar itu beraroma penuh Sehun yang membuat hidungnya dimanja karena wanginya seperti susu yang memberi efek ketenangan pada dirinya.

"Kenapa pagi sekali? Bukankah jadwal kita masih pukul 11 nanti?"

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Sehun yang terlihat lucu. Lelaki itu berbaring dengan kaos putih polos serta celana pendek selutut. Matanya masih sayu sedikit terpejam tanda bahwa lelaki itu masih mengantuk bahkan dia sesekali mengucek matanya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mulai ikut membaringkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantal dan Sehun sendiri menyambut dengan senang hati dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindari _dia_ Kyungs?" Sehun merasakan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terasa membeku sebelum rileks kembali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau hunna."

Sehun menghela nafas. Lelaki itu sedikit banyak merasa tidak enak karena mau bagaimana pun dia juga terlibat diantara hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dia menjadi pihak ketiga yang berarti dia menjadi pihak yang jahat disini.

"Kalian perlu bicara." Saran Sehun.

"Tapi aku belum siap." Tolak Kyungsoo.

Jadi Sehun hanya diam tidak memberi respon apapun tentang penolakan Kyungsoo. Yang dia tau hanya Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk berfikir sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang besar dihidupnya.

Hening diantara keduanya. Tidak ada yang berucap apapun karena mereka tidak merasa memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang bisa mereka bahas. Mereka berdua hanya membunuh waktu dengan saling berpelukan diatas ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang masih betah bersandar didada Sehun.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sehun membuka pembicaraan tentang dirinya kepada Kyungsoo. Masalah yang selama ini dia simpan dan hanya segelintir orang yang tau. Dia bermaksud untuk berkata jujur dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ingin mendengar cerita?" tawarnya. Kyungsoo mendongak melipat dahinya dalam.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Sehun tersenyum sembari membelai surai Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi jangan melempar pertanyaan ataupun menjeda hingga aku bercerita." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyatakan janjinya.

Sehun mendongak keatas, menatap langit kamar-kamarnya. Pikiran lelaki itu berkelana kearah masalahnya yang bermula dari mana hingga mampu dia sampaikan kepada Kyungsoo. Dan lelaki itu memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku kemari bukan berniat untuk mencari wawasan lebih jauh namun lebih tepatnya melarikan diri." Kyungsoo tidak mengintrupsi satu katapun dan sehun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya pertukaran pelajar hanya alasanku saja untuk melarikan diri dan kenapa aku memilih Korea, karena aku pernah tinggal disini dan merasa nyaman dinegara ibuku ini. akupun cukup baik mengenal seluk beluk Korea karena aku sering mengunjungi Baekhyun kemari setiap liburanku datang."

"Inti awalnya dari seluruh masalah ini adalah tentang cinta pertamaku."

"Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi sungguh ini yang terjadi dihidupku. namanya Luhan. aku dan dia menjalin hubungan sejak sekolah menengah atas. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Dia seniorku. Kami bertemu pertama kali pada klub dance disekolah kami. Awalnya kami tidak terlalu dekat hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun semua berbeda ketika kami dipasangkan dalam sebuah lomba. Mulai dari sana kami saling dekat dan memiliki perasaan lebih lalu memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan."

"Singkat cerita, kami menjalin hari-hari dengan suka cita sampai tak terasa 2 tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja. Lalu dia lulus dan masuk kesebuah universitas yang membuat kami berpisah. Namun itu bukan penghalang dan hubungan kami tetap baik-baik saja. Sampai pada hari jadi ke 3 tahun dia mengajak untuk bertemu. Jelas aku senang. Bahkan aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya tentang hari jadi kami yang ketiga. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk kuhadiakan untuknya. Tapi yang kudapat bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Yang kudapat malah berita tentang dia yang meminta putus dariku karena dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Dia menangis sembari mengatakan itu. Aku tahu aku sakit tapi aku juga tau dia jauh lebih sakit, jadi aku berusaha mengikhlaskannya." Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Sehun_"

Sehun menggeleng, "Apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang tidak mengintrupsiku saat bicara?" peringatnya. "jadi apa aku bisa memulai ceritaku kembali? Karena ini benar-benar panjang." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku memang merasa sedih dan tertekan. Apalagi itu adalah kisah cinta pertamaku. Bahkan pada minggu-minggu awal pola makanku ikut tidak teratur. Namun setelahnya aku bangkit dan menguatkan diriku bahwa aku tidak akan apa-apa meski tanpa dia. Mungkin dia bukan jodohku. Aku terus menekankan itu setiap harinya. Sampai pada bulan kedua, keluargaku mengadakan makan untuk menjamu koleganya yang juga calon besannya. Aku tentu bersiap-siap dengan baik untuk menyambut mereka agar meninggalkan kesan yang baik pula untuk keluarga kami."

"Namun bagaimana aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Luhan dan keluarganya. Luhan cinta pertamaku. Kami sama-sama kaget ketika melihat satu sama lain, apalagi dipertemuan terakhir hubungan kami yang berakhir. Dan dari sana aku tau bahwa ternyata rekan bisnis keluarga Luhan yang dijodohkan dengan cinta pertamaku itu adalah kakakku. Kakak kandungku. Jujur aku merasa tersakiti dan terkhianati disana. Namun sekali lagi aku mencoba ikhlas karena bagaimanapun orangtuaku dan kakakku tidak tau tentang hubunganku dan Luhan jadi aku mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam tentang hubungan kami dulu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dimasa depan. Dan 3 bulan setelah pertemuan itu kakakku dan Luhan menikah. Mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama denganku dan orangtuaku karena kakakku tidak tega membiarkan ibuku nantinya sendirian hanya berdua denganku. Apalagi dengan rumah kami yang besar akan menambah kesunyian jika salah satu penghuninya angkat kaki dari sana."

"Tapi itu bukan masalah yang sebenarnya. Masalah sebenarnya datang saat 2 bulan pernikahan mereka dan kakakku dinyatakan mandul oleh dokter. Seluruh keluarga kecewa namun Luhan menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan tetap akan mendampingi disisi kakakku hingga tua. Lalu 6 bulan kemudian Luhan dinyatakan hamil. Seluruh keluarga jelas keget tentang bayi siapa yang dikandung oleh luhan karena kakakky saja mandul dan tidak memungkin memiliki anak. Mereka tidak bisa mencurigai Luhan bermain dengan lelaki diluar sana karena mereka tau Luhan adalah gadis rumahan dan tidak pernah keluar tanpa didampingi supir ataupun ibuku. Dan masalahnya menjadi semakin runyam saat tanpa sengaja ibuku menemukan foto-fotoku dulu saat aku dan Luhan masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tuduhan itu jatuh kepadaku. Seluruh keluargaku mencaci maki serta mengucilkan aku sehingga membuatku memilih kabur kemari sebagai pelarian dengan kedok pertukaran pelajar." Dan Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan penuh simpati.

"Kuhomon jangan mengasihaniku Kyung, aku tidak suka dikasihani." Mohon Sehun.

Tapi Kyungsoo seolah tidak mendengarkan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun. "Apa kau benar yang melakukannya?"

"Demi Tuhan dan segala isinya, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Luhan sedikitpun semenjak dia menyandang menjadi istri kakakku. Aku menghormatinya seperti aku menghormati kakakku bahkan dulu saat kami masih berkencan aku hanya berani menciumnya tidak lebih. Jadi bagaimana aku tega untuk menyentuhnya dan menghianati kakakku?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu Sehunna, bukannya kabur seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya dan mereka tetap tidak mempercayaiku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi jika bukan menunggu hingga bayi itu lahir dan melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan siapa ayah dari bayi itu."

"Kapan bayi itu akan lahir?"

"Sekitar 3 minggu lagi atau bahkan mungkin bisa lebih cepat."

Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan masing-masing. Bagaimana Kyungsoo yang memandang Sehun dengan sendu sedang Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak mau dikasihani.

Mereka terus saling pandang hingga Kyungsoo berinisiati untuk bergerak keatas membawa kepala Sehun kedadanya dan memeluknya disana.

"Kau lelaki yang hebat dan baik. Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari kebaikanmu itu Sehunna~"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya diam namun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo lalu membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam menikmati pelukan yang membuatnya tenang.

Ya semoga saja lelaki itu mendapat yang terbaik dihidupnya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu perang dingin antara Kyungsoo dan Kai berlangsung.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghindarinya. Dia selalu akan berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dikampus ataupun apartemen, Kyungsoo hanya akan memandang sedetik kearah Kai sebelum mengacuhkannya kembali.

Jujur saja, rasanya hati Kai remuk sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ditambah bagaimana Kyungsoo yang semakin lengket dengan Sehun seakan-akan mereka berdua tidak bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan orang-orang mulai menduga Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir dan Kyungsoo sudah berkencan dengan Sehun. Namun Kai selalu menyangkal jika dirinya telah berakhir dengan Kyungsoo. Dia meyakinkan teman-teman bahwa mereka tetap berkencan sedang Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas teman –tidak lebih.

Jadi untuk memperbaiki seluruh kesalahpahaman mereka berdua. Sebelum pulang Kai mampir ke toko kue langganan Kyungsoo dan membeli seloyang kue red velved. Kue kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dan Kai akan mengajak gadis itu bicara dengan itu. Anggap saja sogokan.

Jadi Kai pulang dengan perasaan gembira membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo saat liburan semester besok datang ketika mereka sudah berbaikan. Diotaknya sudah terencana seribu kegiatan yang akan dia lalui dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mulai dari memarkirkan mobil, menaiki lift hingga sampai didepan pintu aprtemennya.

"Aku pulang~" teriak lelaki itu lantang. Dengan semangat lelaki itu melepas sepatunya ketika melihat sepatu Kyungsoo sudah ada dibarisan sandal dan sepatu.

Dengan terburu-buru dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Namun senyuman lebarnya itu hilang ketika lelaki itu melihat 2 koper besar berdiri diruangan itu. Dan Kai tau betul koper itu miliki siapa. Itu milik Kyungsoo.

Belum pertenyaan dikepalanya terjawab, Kai melihat Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dengan mengenakan mantel serta membenari tas yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa ada koper disini?" tanya lelaki itu bingung.

Sedang Kyungsoo diam ditempat bingung akan menjelaskan bagaimana kepada Kai. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata seperti apa yang akan dikatakan kepada Kai. Namun saat dia berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya kenapa rasanya kepalanya kosong?

Jadi untuk memecah kecanggungan, Kyungsoo berdehem. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menururi tangga hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Kai yang kebingungan.

"Kyungsoo ada apa ini? kenapa kau menurunkan kopernya?" tuntut Kai.

"Kai, sebelunya aku ingin berterimakasih atas semuanya kepadamu yang terjadi kepada kita selama ini. terimakasih karena telah menjagaku dan merawatku dengan baik."

Lelaki itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Semakin Kyungsoo bicara semakin dia tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Tunggu tunggu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini sungguh. Jadi bisa jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan ken_"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir!"

Dan ucapan kai terputus begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai terlihat tidak perduli dengan kue red velvet yang jatuh dilantai. Bahkan mungkin kue itu sekarang hacur, tapi sungguh Kai tidak perduli. Yang diperdulikan sekarang adalah ucapan gadisnya. Kyungsoonya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ah tunggu sebentar kurasa aku memiliki gangguan dengan pendengaranku."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Yang kau dengar benar. Aku ingin kita berakhir. Cukup sampai disini!"

Kai terdiam, "Kenapa?" ucapnya bersamaan dengan setetes air matanya jatuh. Bahkan dia tidak perduli terlihat tidak jantan karena menangis.

Jujur sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo sakit melihat bagaimana Kai yang menangis seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus menguatkan hatinya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Diam, memberiakan Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

"Setelah kau menghianatiku dengan tidur dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis diluar sana kau masih bertanya kenapa? Wow, kau benar-benar mengagumkan Kim."

Dengan segera Kai merai tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "J-jika itu masalahnya, kau tenang saja. Aku akan berubah. Aku benar-benar akan berubah. Aku tidak akan mendekati gadis manapun kecuali kau Soo. Jadi kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita."

Kyungsoo menggeleng menepis tangan Kai yang menggenggamnya.

"Tidak. Kita benar-benar harus berakhir karena aku sudah menyerah denganmu. Aku tidak kuat dan aku tidak sanggup."

Namun Kai begitu keras kepala, bahkan lelaki itu kembali mengegenggam tangan Kyungsoo mesti ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tidak perduli.

"T-tapi kau tau, aku bisa mati tanpamu Soo.."

"Dan aku juga akan mati karenamu Kai! Untuk itu sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku pergi."

Kai menggeleng. Tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi. Lelaki itu mencegah dengan sekuat tenaga bahkan menarik koper-koper agar pemiliknya tidak membawanya sehingga membuat pemiliknya tetap bersamanya.

Namun nyatanya Kai tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun saat Kyungsoo sudah memiliki tekat kuat. Gadis itu menarik kopernya sekuat tenaga dan membawanya keluar dari kamar apartemen itu meninggalkan Kai yang terpaku sendiri didalamnya.

Menyesali setiap perbuatannya dimasa yang lalu karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Kyungsoo yang membuatnya harus membayar mahal dengan kehilangan gadis itu.

Semua selesai dan semua berakhir. Tidak hanya hubungannya, namun juga hidupnya. Karena lelaki itu bukan apa-apa tanpa Kyungsoo. Gadisnya. Kekasihnya. Dan cinta pertama serta terakhirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haluuuuuuu... ketemu baby vee again eakkkk...

Wkwkwk sebulan kagak update,ehhh gilira update kok melow banget adehhh baby mah gitu. Yuksss mana nihhh yang nanyain kapan ini ff dilanjut? Nihhh baby vee dah lanjut, wajib review yang mintak lanjut!

Btw baby vee baper nulis ini chapter, dari awal isinya sedih muluk. Hiks..

Oh ya baby vee juga mau minta maaf karena gak up sebulan. Maklum kemarin puasa mager banget yang mau ngetik. Terus giliran dah ada ide n semangat ehhh malah leptop diculik adek dibuat nulis skripsi gara" leptop dia rusak. Terus itu selesai ganti adek satunya minjem dibuat daftar sekolah, karena sistem daftar sma sekarang online. Dan giliran dia selesai balik keadik yang buat skripsi dipinjem lagi gara" leptop dia gak kena dibenerin. Dan yahhh setelah pemaksaan yang berbelit-belit baby vee akhirnya pegang lagi ini leptop tadi siang, hahaha! Bahagia sumpah, dua minggu gak liat leptop.

Uhhh baby vee curhatnya kepanjangan. Udah ahh capek nulisnya. Akhir kata, see you next chap! Jangan lupa review! Andddddddd bye-byeeeeeee~


	9. Chapter 9

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Sehun kembali dari menerma panggilan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku."

"Ibumu? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk kecil. Sedang Kyungsoo yang penasaran semakin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sehun yang berada diseberang meja.

"Hal apa yang membuat ibumu menelfon?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi menurut ceritau bukankah hubunganmu dan ibumu sedang tidak baik? Bahkan selama 5 bulan kau disini ibumu tidak pernah menelfonmu sama sekali bahkan hanya untuk bertanya kabar. Jadi... yahh kau tau sendiri aku sedikit penasaran." Kyungsoo menggaruk lehernya karena sedikit malu bertanya masalah keluarga Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut depan Kyungsoo. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan tersinggung hanya kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku."

"Lalu... apa yang ibumu katakan ditelfon?"

"Dia mengatakan tentang Luhan yang melahirkan lusa malam kemarin."

"Uwow, benarkah?"

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum tampan kearah Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri berdebar karna senyuman Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan, juga masalah Luhan. Ahhh sungguh bukannya tidak percaya kepada Sehun tapi bagaimana lagi Kyungsoo hanya sedikit takut saja. Ya sedikit.

"Dan malam itu juga mereka melakukan tes DNA kepada bayi Luhan tentang siapa ayah kandung bayi itu. dan hasilnya keluar sore tadi."

"J-jadi siapa ayah dari bayi itu?" serius. Kyungsoo benar-benar takut dengan hasilnya meski tidak tau alasannya kenapa dia harus merasa takut toh dia juga tidak ikut terlibat sebenarnya.

"Yifan." Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Jujur gadis itu sebenarnya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi menahan nafas.

"Bayi itu benar-benar anak Yifan. Kakakku."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kakakmu dinyatakan mandul?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban karena Yifan yang begitu ingin memiliki anak jadi Tuhan memberikannya kepercayaan. Dan yang paling penting aku terbebas dari tuduhan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan."

"Syukurlah." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus. Sungguh Kyungsoo tulus mengatakannya. Dia senang saat Sehun terbebas dari prasangka keluarganya karena mungkin jika dia yang berada diposisi Sehun dia tidak akan sekuat dan setabah itu.

Ya, bahkan dia meningglakan kekasihnya yang dia sadari mulai berubah hanya karena takut tersakiti kembali. Sedang Sehun benar-benar tabah bagaimana dia mengiklaskan kekasihnya menikah dengan kakaknya bahkan hingga dia harus terlibat dimasalah rumah tangga kakaknya dan dikucilkan keluarganya. Sehun benar-benar lelaki yang hebat dan Kyungsoo semakin terpesona karenanya.

"..Soo. kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dari lamunannya saat dia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya. Itu Sehun dan sejak kapan Sehun berada disebelahnya bukankah Sehun duduk diseberangnya tadi?

"Hey sayang, kau melamun?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit berfikir." Gadis itu tersenyum jenaka menambilkan gigi-gigi rapinya. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menatap mata Kyungsoo sejenak. Mata bulat indah yang menatap berbinar-binar kearahnya. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya sekali.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk pulang."

"Siapa?"

"Orangtuaku. Mereka menyuruhku untuk pulang ke China."

"Dan kau akan pulang?" Sehun mengangguk dan mendapat balasan tatapan kecewa dari gadis mungilnya.

"Ya. Aku harus menyambut keponakanku bukan? Tidak mungkin juga aku muncul. Apa kata orang nanti bila tau hubunganku dan keluargaku kurang baik."

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sedih ketika mendengar Sehun akan pulang ke China. dia merasa kehilangan. Entahlah, dia terlalu tergantung kepada Sehun 5 bulanan ini jadi jelas rasanya akan beda ketika orang yang kau buat sandaran akan pergi jauh darimu.

Sehun yang tau Kyungsoo sedih segera menangkup wajah gadis itu untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar oke? Mungkin hanya satu dua minggu."

"Tapi kau tetap akan meninggalkanku." Lirih Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya masih enggan menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang pasti akan membuatnya luluh.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan mengabarimu setiap hari sehingga kau akan merasa aku berada disisimu sepanjang waktu."

"TAPI TETAP SAJA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU DAN RASANYA TIDAK AK-hhmmpppp..."

Sehun segera membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Hanya cara itu yang paling manjur untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang kalut. Dan ketika Kyungsoo sudah tenang lelaki itu melepas pangutannya dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatap kearahnya. Dan saat mata keduanya saling bertatapan, Sehun mengutarakan ide gila yang begitu saja terlintas dibenaknya.

"Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku pulang ke China?"

.

.

.

Kai menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. dia baru saja dari rumah Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu tidak berada disana.

Ini sudah hari kedua, namun Kyungsoo tidak ada dimana pun. Dan Kai bingung harus mencari kemana lagi bahkan dia sudah mencari ke apartemen Sehun pun hasilnya kosong karena Sehun pun tidak ada disana.

Kai mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak berada dirumah. Dia memang datang hanya menaruh koper dan memberikan cincin pertunangan mereka untuk dikembalikan ke keluarga Kai karena dia ingin membatalkan pertunangan.

" _Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah." Itulah jawaban ibu Kyungsoo ketika Kai datang dan dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam._

" _Lalu apakah eommonim tau Kyungsoo kemana?" ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil dan memandang tak enak kearah Kai._

" _Eomma tidak tau. Dia kemarin pulang dengan dua koper besar. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Lalu dia hanya berpamitan jika dia akan pergi untuk liburan bersama temannya dengan membawa koper yang lebih kecil."_

" _Teman siapa eommonim?" tanya Kai was-was._

" _Maaf Kai eomma juga tidak tau." Jawab ibu Kyungsoo menyesal._

" _Apa kalian ada masalah? Dia bahkan mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kalian."_

" _Ya, ini murni salah saya eommonim. Dan Kyungsoo mungkin sudah lelah menjalaninya maka dari itu dia pergi. Tapi sungguh, saya benar-benar ingin memperbaiki kesalahan saya."_

 _Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kai-ya, dalam sebuah hubungan memang sering terjadi masalah dan kesalah pahaman. Seluruh orang pasti mengalami itu tak terkecuali kalian. Dan eomma memklumi sifat kekanakan kalian. Jadi, cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Eomma tidak akan berbicara masalah ini kepada appa Kyungsoo. Apa kau bisa membereskan semuanya sendiri."_

" _Saya bisa eommonim. Terimakasih atas pertiannya. Kalau begitu saya akan pulang untuk kembali mencari Kyungsoo. Permisi."_

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir Kai sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan kediaman Do.

Ibu Kyungsoo sudah mempercayainya untuk menjaga anaknya. Bahkan dia tidak marah saat Kai mengatakan dia melakukan kesalahan dan membuat anaknya sakit hati, sebaliknya ibu Kyungsoo malah memberikan semangat kepadanya. Dan Kai sebisa mungkin harus cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo sebelum Tuan Do tau dan ikut campur tangan. Karena akan berbeda akhirnya jika ayah Kyungsoo ikut-ikut.

Bisa dipastikan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo tidak akan berujung. Akan benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya yang berada digenggaman Sehun. Tangannya berkeringat karena saking dia gugupnya. Sedang Sehun sendiri disebelahnya hanya tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau gugup?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya sebelum membenarkan letak mantel Kyungsoo yang sediki berantakan.

"Tenang saja ibuku orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan memakanmu kok," guraunya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet bell. Dan mendengar suara bell yang berbunyi, Kyungsoo semakin dibuat gugup. Pasalnya mereka kini sedang ada dikediaman keluarga Sehun yang berada di China.

Ya China. kyungsoo rasa dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras ketika mengatakan iya pada tawaran Sehun kemarin yang mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Dan Kyungsoo rasa dia menyesal menyetujui tawaran Sehun. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kegugupannya, Kyungsoo tidak sadar ketika pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda.

Kyungsoo baru sadar ketika genggaman Sehun terlepas dan lelaki itu memeluk erat ibunya.

"Shixun kau pulang nak." Ibu Sehun berkata dengan bahasa China. beruntung Kyungsoo dulu pernah mengabil kelas bahasa China saat sekolah menengah atas jadi dia mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu terlihat bodoh didepan keluarga Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat pasangan ibu dan anak itu berpelukan erat, melupakan eksistensi Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri canggung. Sampai Sehun yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mama kenalkan ini temanku dari Korea, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebagai tanda salam kepada ibu Sehun. "Annyeong haseyo. Do Kyungsoo himida."

"Omo! Apa kau kekasih Shixun?" oh kali ini ibu Sehun mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa ibunya –Korea.

Sedang Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung karena ucapan ibu Sehun. Sungguh, apa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pacar Sehun karena mengikuti Sehun sampai ke negaranya?

Mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang canggung karena ucapannya. Ibu Sehun langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kalau begitu kalian cepat masuk. Mama tau kalian lelah. Ayo Kyungsoo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri karena mungkin ini juga akan menjadi rumahmu nanti."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti ibu Sehun yang menggiringnya masuk kedalam. Sedang Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dengan dua koper ditangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah ibu Sehun berhenti membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Mama ada apa?" Sehun pertama kali membuka suara.

Ibu Sehun berbalik lalu wajah cerianya yang tadi dia ditunjukkan tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Shixun, mama lupa jika kamar-kamar sedang direnovasi untuk baby Yi. Hanya ada kamarmu yang kosong. Lalu bagaimana Kyungsoo akan tidur?"

"Saya bisa pergi menginap ke hotel nanti." Tawar Kyungsoo.

Ibu Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak. Mama tidak setuju jika. Tidak baik jika kau pergi ke hotel sendiri."

"Sungguh saya tidak apa-apa jika harus bermalam dihotel dekat-dekat sini."

Sekali lagi ibu Sehun menggeleng. Wanita paruh baya itu hendak mengeluarkan pendapatnya sebelum Sehun memotong.

"Kyungsoo akan tidur dengan Shixun."

Mendengar itu, ada dua respon yang dikerima Sehun. Pertama bagaimana ibunya yang berbinar dan kedua bagaimana Kyungsoo yang melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Ne?/Bagus!"

Kyungsoo sudah hendak protes namun, ibu Sehun sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara.

"Okey, Shixun antarkan Kyungsoo ke kamarmu sekarang. Ibu akan pergi dan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Kyungsoo selamat beristirahat." Dan ibu Sehun berlalu begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan ibu Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan Sehun membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Auw, sakit Soo." Protes Sehun. Namun bukannya menjawab protesan Sehun, Kyungsoo malah mencercanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tentang tidur bersama? Apa kau gila? Yang benar saja Sehun, bagaimana reaksi keluargamu nanti."

Sehun yang masih mengusap lengannya memandang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar ganas karena pukulannya tidak main-main.

"Kau tenang saja, Keluargaku tidak akan berkata macam-macam. Kau bisa lihat ekspresi mamaku seperti apa tadi. Aku tau dia sengaja ngatakan renovasi kamar agar bisa menempatkanmu dikamarku."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? dan bagaimana kau tau?"

"Keluarga ku orang yang berpikiran luas. Dan mereka tidak keberatan tentang hubungan seperti itu. dan bagaimana aku bisa tau itu karena ibuku mudah dibaca. Jadi aku tau akal-akalannya."

"Tapi tetap saja k_"

"Sudah lah, jangan buang-buang energimu untuk mengomel. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang sebelum jam makan siang." Potong Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang berlalu dengan menarik kopernya, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah tangga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Uhuk!**

 **Kagak terima protesan kalo chapter ini pendek :p yang penting kan fast up XD**

 **Dan 4 kata untuk ff ini** _ **"Akan indah pada waktunya"**_

 **Oke see you next chap :* 3 days?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hanya memberi saran. Tolong siapkan hati kalian buat chapter ini. terutama teruntuk Kaisoo Shipper. Sekian. Happy reading guys :***_

.

.

Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendapati ponselnya berpendar menandakan mendapat sebuah pesan.

Gadis cantik dan manis itu berjalan beberapa langkah mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka sebuah room chat dari Line. Dia mendapat berbagai pesan disana, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah pesan dari mantan kekasihnya yang baru kemarin dia tinggalkan.

Gadis itu melarikan jemari lentiknya untuk membuka pesan itu. hatinya seketika berdegup ketika membacanya.

" _ **Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu."**_

Hanya empat kata namun bisa membuat seketika mata Kyungsoo memanas. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Menahan agar sebutir air mata untuk tidak terjatuh karena dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menumpahkan air matanya itu lelaki itu lagi. sudah cukup 2 tahun dia gunakan untuk menangisi lelaki itu dan sekarang Kyungsoo hanya ingin bahagia tidak ada air mata lagi kecuali air mata bahagia.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menutup room chat tersebut lalu menghapusinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk membuat komunikasi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sedikit banyak pesan Kai mempengaruhinya. Ya bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu pernah ada dihatinya –ah mungkin lebih tepatnya masih dihatinya. Namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo menekankan. Dia sudah terlalu kecewa. Hatinya sudah lelah dan tidak kuat untuk bertahan. Jadi ini pilihannya. Dia lebih memilih bahagia bersama Sehun yang sudah sedari awal menjanjikan untuknya sebuah surga di dunia.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Gadis itu sedikit berdehem untuk meloloskan suara dari tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa jadi kering.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Sehun. Apa kau sudah selesai? Mama sudah menunggu untuk makan malam."

Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika yang mengetuk pintu dari luar adalah Sehun. Karena rasanya jika itu orang lain Kyungsoo akan canggung jika harus diingatkan untuk segera turun. Apa dia terlalu lama didalam kamar? Ahh itu memalukan dan tidak baik untuk kesannya dimata keluarga Sehun.

"Ya Sehunna, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Saat Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban ya dari Sehun. Kyungsoo segera bergegas untuk mengganti bathrope nya dengan sebuah dress kuning selutut. Lalu mengusapkan bedak diwajah, lipbalm di bibir dan lotion ditelapak tangannya. Terakhir gadis itu melepas cepolan rambutnya, menyisirnya dan membiarkannya tergerai begitu saja.

Baru setelah gadis itu berkaca sekali lagi, dia keluar dari dalam kamar menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keluarga Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menyamput Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan kikuk kearah meja makan. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat gadisnya keluar dengan sebuah dress kuning cantik yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Bahkan ibu Sehun menyadari bagaimana Sehun yang jarang tersenyum bisa tersenyum lebar hanya karena melihat gadisnya terlihat begitu cantik. Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis? Ahhh ibu Sehun jadi ikut tersenyum sendiri memikirkan dua remaja yang saling jatuh cinta itu.

Sehun menepuk kursi disebelahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo dengan ragu duduk disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk kepada seluruh anggota disana. Yang paling Kyungsoo kenal adalah ibu Sehun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak kedatangannya. Sedang 3 orang lainnya Kyungsoo tidak tau. Tapi jika boleh menebak maka mungkin wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik yang duduk disebelah pria yang mukanya sedikit banyak mirip Sehun itu pasti Luhan dan disebelahnya adalah suaminya kakak Sehun. Dan satu lagi yang duduk disebalah ibu Sehun mungkin ayah Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenalkan ini Luhan kakak ipar Sehun, lalu ini Yifan kakak Sehun dan yang ini adalah Baba Sehun. Dan untuk Luhan, Yifan serta ayah Yifan kenalkan ini Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun." Perkenalkan ibu Sehun.

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan, "Selamat malam, perkenalkan saya Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali duduk.

Luhan membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dengan tidak kalah hangat membuat Kyungsoo jadi gugup sendiri melihat bagaimana cantik serta anggunnya kakak ipar Sehun tersebut. Pantas saja Sehun dan Yifan menyukainya –pikir Kyungsoo.

Sedang kakak dan ayah Sehun sendiri menanggapinya lebih kewibawa. Meski begitu setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa lega karena dia yang diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga Sehun.

Lalu makan malam itu berjalan dengan begitu hangat. Dengan sesekali ayah Sehun yang bertanya dirinya atau ibu Sehun yang tadi dengan antusiasnya bertanya tentang bagaimana awal mula pertemuan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang Luhan juga menimpali dalam pembicaraan itu.

Sejauh yang Kyungsoo rasa, keluarga Sehun terasa hangat dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai suasana yang terasa menyenangkan seperti ini.

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul dimalam hari musim panas kali ini.

Kai mengamati butiran-butiran air yang turun dari langit dengan begitu semangatnya. Lelaki itu duduk didepan jendela apartemennya. Matanya sekali-kali melirik ponselnya yang hanya diam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pesannya tidak dibalas. Hanya dibaca oleh Kyungsoo.

Rasanya hatinya sakit ketika menyadari bagaimana gadis itu terlihat sangat menghindar darinya. Bahkan lebih dari 4 jam pesan itu dia kirimkan kepada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu seolah acuh bahkan enggan untuk peduli kepada permohonannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pengemisannya, karena Kai sudah menaruh harga dirinya dikaki demi Kyungsoo.

Yang lebih membuatnya semakin pusing adalah bagaimana ibunya yang tadi menelfon lalu memaki-makinya karena Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunangan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun.

Ibunya bahkan menangis kepadanya ditelfon dan menanyakan apa kesalahannya hingga membuat gadis itu menyerah kepadanya. Sedang Kai sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Hanya kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirnya dan mungkin hal itu membuat ibunya muak lalu menutup telfonnya begitu saja.

kai tidak tau dari mana ibunya tau jika hubungannya dan Kyungsoo berakhir. Mungkin dari tuan Do yang mengabari orangtuanya. Jadi apa hubungannya benar-benar berakhir ketika ayah Kyungsoo mulai ikut campur tangan?

Lelaki itu meremas kepalanya yang semakin terasa pusing. Dia tidak menyangka kesalahannya dimasa lalu akan berimbas seperti ini untuk masa depannya. Andai dia dulu menahannya dan tetap setia mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan tetap bersamanya tidak berlari kepelukan lelaki lain. sehun.

Ahhh Sehun, apa Kai boleh menyalahkan lelaki dari China tersebut karena berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Ya, karena lelaki itu Kyungsoo pergi darinya. Karena lelaki itu juga Kyungsoo tidak mau bertahan untuknya.

Dengan emosi Kai membanting vas bunga dimeja depannya. Lalu lelaki itu berteriak nyaring menyumpahi Sehun dengan segala umpatan yang diketahuinya.

Namun teriakannya yang seperti orang gila itu berhenti ketika sahabatnya Chanyeol datang dan menenangkannya.

"Kai tenangkan dirimu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." lelaki itu terus memegangi tubuhnya. Menghentikan tangannya yang sudah hendak mengambil barang lain untuk dilempar sebagai pusat pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya masa-masa sulit itu mulai berakhir. Kai mulai tenang dan mulai tertidur perlahan.

Setelah lelaki itu tidur pulas. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan lelaki yang tengah patah hati itu meringkuk di sofa.

Chanyeol bangkit, memandang Kai kasihan. Bagaimanapun brengseknya lelaki itu tetap sahabatnya. dia seperti orang gila dalam dua hari hanya karena gadis yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Bahkan untuk menenangkannya saja Chanyeol harus menyuntikkan obat penenang.

Mungkin sebenarnya itu tidak baik. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi agar Kai mau diam dan tidak mengamuk. Karena akan sangat bahaya jika lelaki itu mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan dengan tetangga apartemannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan Kai-ah."

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah sebelum beranjak tidur. Gadis itu segera mematikan ponselnya ketika Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Bukan apa-apa hanya melihat pesan-pesan masuk dari eomma."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki itu lalu merentangkan tangannya yang disambut sebuah pelukan dari Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya Sehun membawa berbaring tubuh keduanya bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya yang berada dipelukan hangat Sehun. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar suara nafas teratur dari bibir gadis itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap dipelukannya. Dibenarkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Diamatinya sekali lagi wajah gadis itu. diam-diam sebuah senyum menghampiri bibir tipis lelaki pucat itu.

Dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Dulu dia hanya berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari mulut-mulut keluarganya yang terus mencercanya. Mungkin dia harus bersyukur dengan kejadian tersebut karena jika tidak ada kejadian itu Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun akui, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo dia memang sudah menaruh hatinya kepada gadis itu. apalagi, saat gadis itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang manis. Dalam hati Sehun mengumpati dirinya bagaimana dia merasa tersihir ditempatnya. Namun perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh itu segera mati kembali ketika saat itu juga lelaki lain datang dan menyatakan dengan posesif bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Jadi dari awal Sehun sudah berniat mundur karena enggan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan seseorang.

Namun sepertinya keingannya untuk mundur itu harus dia buang saat untuk pertama kali dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena kekasihnya. Saat itu juga dia bertekat untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dan membahagiakannya. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo menyambut baik perasaannya bahkan gadis itu meninggalkan kekasihnya untuknya.

Katakanlah dia jahat ketika dia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja untuk dipukuli kekasih Kyungsoo. Tidak, dia tidak selemah itu ataupun sebodoh itu untuk melawan Kai. Bahkan dia memegang mendali emas saat kejuaraan bela diri nasional 3 tahun berturut-turut saat SMA. Jadi hanya dengan sekali pukul dia bisa mengalahkan Kai, sehebat apapun lelaki itu dalam hal bela diri. Kemampuannya masih dibawah Sehun. Sehun jelas bisa mengukur seberapa kuat lelaki itu memukul dan Sehun rasa pukulan lelaki itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya terasa seperti bocah yang memukul orang dewasa. Sehun hanya melebih-lebihkan sehingga terlihat menggenaskan didepan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya ingin mendapat simpati Kyungsoo lebih banyak dan gadis itu yang membenci kekasihnya lebih lagi.

Dan semuanya sesuai keinginan Sehun. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada dipelukannya dan lelaki itu tidak akan melepaskannya sedikitpun. Bahkan hanya untuk Kai kembali menyentuhnya saja, Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya. Kini dia hanya perlu berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengikat Kyungsoo lebih kepadanya. Karena dia tidak mungkin meminta Kyungsoo kepada orangtuanya tanpa alasan. Jadi dia memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk mengikat Kyungsoo untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Sehun sudah hendak menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat ponsel yang tadi Kyungsoo mainkan.

Hatinya merasa sangat amat penasaran dengan apa yang tadi Kyungsoo buka karena gadis itu langsung menyimpan ponselnya begitu saja saat dia mendekat.

Sekelebat pikiran curiga menyergapi pikirannya. Dan karena rasa curiga itu tangan Sehun mulai menggapai ponsel Kyungsoo lalu membukanya. Sangat beruntung karena gadis itu tidak menggunakan pengaman apapun untuk ponselnya.

Hal pertama yang Sehun temui dari membuka ponsel Kyungsoo adalah sebuah gambar Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih selutut sedang tertawa bahagia dipantai. Namun yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba muak adalah sosok lain difoto yang sama.

Sangat jelas jika lelaki yang berdiri memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang itu adalah Kai. Sehun ingin marah dan membangunkan Kyungsoo sekarang karena gadis itu yang kedapatan masih menyimpan bahkan menggunakan foto mantan pacarnya untuk wallpaper. Namun emosinya segera dia kendalikan karena Sehun tidak mau Kyungsoo berakhir lari darinya karena emosinya. Dan Sehun tidak ingin Kyungsoo sampai kembali kepada Kai. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi saat dia masih bernafas.

Dengan cepat-cepat Sehun menggeser wallpaper ponsel Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu lalu disuguhi sebuah pesan chat yang terus dikirimkan untuk Kyungsoo mesti gadis itu tidak membalas. Itu milik Kai. Jadi Kyungsoo membaca ulang pesan-pesan chat yang dikirim Kai?

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tersenyum miris.

Sejujurnya lelaki itu cukup peka jika Kyungsoo masih terus memikirkan mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan tak jarang dari kemarin gadis itu akan melamun. Namun Sehun mencoba membutakan mata hatinya. Dia juga ingin bahagia. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah meminta kebahagian itu kepadanya.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti ketika ponsel yang berada ditangannya bergetar. Lelaki itu keluar dari room chat milik Kai sebelum melihat siapa kiranya yang mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo dijam-jam segini.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati nama Chanyeol disana. Dengan penasaran Sehun membuka pesan itu lalu membacanya.

" _ **Soo-ya kau dimana? Pulanglah, Kai benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku bahkan menggunakan obat penenang agar dia bisa tidur dan diam diapartemennya. Kumohon, dimana pun kau berada pulanglah."**_

Sehun tersenyum tipis, atau mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya seringai. Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk sebuah ikon tempat sampah. Dia menghapus pesan dari Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo membaca pesan dari kekasih sepupunya itu. dia hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyungsoo yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Kai saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol itu.

Apalagi Kyungsoo sekarang masih labil. Jadi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri dan memutuskan sesuatu yang salah. Yah dan berdampak pada hubungannya. Sehun tidak mau harus kehilangan Kyungsoo kali ini. untuk itu dia akan membawa pulang Kyungsoo ke Korea saat sudah berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengikat Kyungsoo.

" _Kau berlari kepadaku, jadi kumohon biarkan aku menjadi orang jahat dihubungan ini."_

.

.

Cukup dalam waktu 3 minggu untuk mengubah seorang Kim Kai yang dikagumi serta disegani orang-orang menjadi lelaki yang paling menyedihkan.

Wajah tampannya yang dulu selalu dipuja-puja kini hanyalah wajah kusam dengan pandangan kosong dimatanya.

Badannya semakin hari semakin mengurus bahkan pipinya juga ikut menirus. Mungkin akibat obat penenang yang digunakan terus menerus untuk lelaki itu. karena jika tanpa obat itu maka Kai hanya akan terus mengamuk semua orang dan bergegas mencari Kyungsoo. Padahal hanya untuk berdiri saja lelaki itu tidak kuat.

Jadi beberapa hari belakang yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanya duduk dengan melipat kaki didepan dada. Dia terus memandang keluar jendala besar yang ada dikamar Kyungsoo. Memang semenjak Kyungsoo pergi lelaki itu hanya akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya berada dikamar Kyungsoo.

Entah itu tidur diranjang milik gadis itu atau bahkan hanya memandang kearah jendela besar yang berada disana. Bahkan Kai akan marah jika ada yang mencoba memindahkan barang-barang Kyungsoo yang tertinggal dari sana.

Lelaki itu terus mengatakan jika Kyungsoo hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi, jadi jangan ada yang menyentuh barang-barang Kyungsoo karena gadis itu tidak suka barangnya berpindah tempat.

Chanyeol sendiri melihatnya kasian. Karena dari hari kehari Kai tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang benar-benar bagus kecuali untuk menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo bahkan lelaki itu tak jarang akan menyelinap tengah malam untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Seperti satu minggu lalu. Dan Chanyeol dibuat garuk-garuk kepala saat mencari Kai dimana-mana. Dan tebak dimana dia menemukan Kai hari itu. lelaki itu ditemukan dilapangan tempat pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Beruntung saat itu seorang satpam menghubunginya lewat ponsel lelaki itu, sehingga Chanyeol bisa membawanya pulang.

Jadi sekarang setiap malam, Chanyeol akan memastikan bahwa segala akses dari kamar Kyungsoo benar-benar terkunci rapat menghindari kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Bahkan ibu Kai menangis mendapati anaknya yang terlihat menggenaskan. Wanita itu pulang dengan ayah Kai ketika Chanyeol menelfonnya dan memberitahu seberapa parah keadaan lelaki itu. namun bukannya menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Ibu Kai hanya terus berucap jika itu kesalahan Kai sendiri.

Chanyeol sendiri setuju jika sebaiknya Kai segera dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa untuk memastikan keadaan mentalnya.

Sedang gadis yang membuat kai seperti ini menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Benar-benar tidak dapat dideteksi bahkan saat orangtua Kai ikut turun tangan mencarinya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin melihat anaknya nanti akan jadi gila hanya karena kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan pesan-pesan yang dia kirim hanya berakhir dengan tanda baca tanpa ada balasan. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir setega itukah Kyungsoo kepada keadaan kai yang semenggenaskan ini? bahkan kekasihnya pun ikut tutup mulut dengan menghilangnya Kyungsoo padahal Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau Soo. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mata yang memandang miris keadaan Kai.

Yang tidak Chanyeol tahu adalah Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui informasi penting yang masuk didalam ponselnya. Karena seseorang telah mengendalikan pesan-pesan masuk dan dapat diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea setelah 3 minggu berada di China. terutama Kyungsoo sudah merengek ingin pulang karena merindukan ayah dan ibunya. _Dan mungkin mantan kekasihnya_. Namun Kyungsoo mengelak dalam hati untuk alasan yang terakhir.

Kyungsoo bahkan mengingat bagaimana raut wajah kecewa ibu Sehun ketika kemari lusa mereka memberitahukan akan pulang ke Korea.

Wanita itu meminta untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun menetap seminggu lagi namun wanita itu diam saat Kyungsoo mengutarakan bahwa dia merindukan orang tuanya. Ibu Sehun kalah. Meski dengan berat hati melepas Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk pergi. Dia sudah mulai menyayangi Kyungsoo. Bahkan ibu Sehun menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang berkunjung ke Korea dan bertemu dengan orangtua Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo menanggapinya hanya dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mengusulkan agar sehun tetap tinggal. Namun lelaki itu membantah dan bersikeras untuk menemani Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Kyungsoo kalah suara ketika ibu dan ayah Sehun menyetujui keputusan Sehun untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka berpendapat jika tidak baik anak gadis pergi sendirian meski itu ke negara sendiri, tapi mereka pasti tetap akan cemas nantinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sehun ketika mendapati Kyungsoo terlihat pucat disebelahnya.

Gadis itu menengadah untuk memandang Sehun dengan raut khawatirnya. Dengan segera gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mual. Mungkin karena jetlag tadi."

Sehun mengangguk menandakan menerima alasan dari Kyungsoo. Lalu lelaki itu mulai menarik koper Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan sementara tasnya dia taruh dipunggung. Sedang tangan sebelahnya digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Dikecupnya sekali tangan itu. "Kau bisa istirahat setelah ini diapartemen." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah malu-malu.

Sungguh perlakuan Sehun itu benar-benar manis. Apalagi selama di China lelaki itu terus menerus memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepadanya. Membuat hatinya jadi berbunga-bunga bahkan sedikit melupakan keberadaan mantan kekasihnya.

Ahhh ngomong-ngomong mantan kekasihnya, gadis itu tidak mendengar kabar lelaki itu selama dia berada di China. bahkan pesan terakhirnya yang dia dapat adalah malam pertamanya di China. mungin lelaki itu sudah menyerah kepadanya. Dan untuk itu sedikit banyak Kyungsoo kecewa.

Namun rasa kecewanya saat itu teralihkan begitu saja ketika Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik tangannya lembut.

Mungkin sebaiknya Kyungsoo juga ikut melupakan Kai jika Kai sendiri telah melupakannya.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika tubuhnya menyentuh kasur apartemen Sehun. Gadis itu langsung memejamkan matanya begitu saja. Sedang Sehun sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah akan tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu lalu memilh untuk membuka tas mereka. Memisahkan barang bersih dan kotor untuk ditaruh ditempat masing-masing.

Baru Sehun hampir selesai dengan koper Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dia dibuat kaget saat Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dengan panik Sehun mengikuti kemana perginya Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis itu duduk didepan kloset sedang memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Dengan telaten Sehun memijit tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun saat gadis itu mengusap bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan bersender didada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri terlihat begitu cemas karena Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat pucat setelah mutah-mutah. Apalagi beberapa hari ini gadis itu memang terlihat lebih lesu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita kedokter ya?" tawarnya. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan berlebihan hunna~"

Namun Sehun dengan segala keposesifannya tetap memaksa. "Tidak, kau benar-benar butuh dokter Soo. Lihat kau benar-benar pucat. Aku khawatir kau sakit."

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sedikit dan meminum obat lalu aku akan sembuh."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tetap akan kedokter, aku tidak mau tau. Jadi sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita berangkat."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengikuti perintah Sehun meski dengan bibir yang dimaju-majukan tanda kesal.

.

Beruntung klinik dokter hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemen Sehun. Jadi lelaki itu hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 15 menit untuk sampai disana. Klik itu sedikit ramai jadi membuat mereka harus bersabar sedikit untuk antri. Sampai akhirnya giliran mereka dipanggil. Dengan setia Sehun mendampingi Kyungsoo kedalam yang didetik-detik terakhir masih merengek untuk pulang saja.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Sudah 30 menit berlalu dia menunggu Kyungsoo dan dokter memeriksanya didalam sebuah bilik. Sehun tidak diperbolehkan ikut dan dia tidak keberatan menunggu di meja sang dokter. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari sana sendirian.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak tau. Dia hanya memberikanku alat-alat yang entah apa namanya lalu menyuhku keluar menunggu dimejanya."

Sehun hanya diam menunggu dokter untuk keluar dan beruntuh dokter itu keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Jadi kekasih saya sakit apa dok?" tanya Sehun to the point ketika dokter itu baru saja duduk dikursinya. Bahkan Sehun harus mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo dilengan karena ketidak sopanannya. Sedang sang dokter hanya tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana pasangan muda didepannya.

"Nona Kyungsoo tidak sakit apa-apa tuan." Jawab dokter itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia tadi mutah-mutah dan sangat pucat dok. Mungkin dokter salah."

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Sungguh nona Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Itu adalah gejala wajar seorang dari ibu hamil tuan."

Seketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun berkedip-kedip mendengar ucapan dokter didepannya. Sampai beberapa dekit berlalu Sehun meloloskan suaranya.

"HAH?!" ucap lelaki itu tak paham. Sedang Kyungsoo,

"Siapa yang hamil?" gadis itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

Melihat raut terkejut dari kedua pasien didepannya, dokter itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tespack serta sebuah salinan gambar berwarna hitam putih dari bawah meja.

"Selamat tuan dan nona. Nona Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil dan usianya menginjak hampir 2 minggu saat melihat dari alat USG."

Sedang kedua pasangan yang baru saja diberi selamat itu hanya diam karena masih merasa tercengang dengan ucapan sang dokter.

.

.

"Hah? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa kau hamil?" baekhyun berteriak nyaring ketika mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan dengan hebohnya berdiri dari duduknya saking kagetnya.

"Ya, ya ya. Nanti aku akan melihatmu keapartemen Sehun. Sial, bagaimana bisa si bocah tengik itu menghamilimu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu."

"..."

"Okey, sampai jumpa nanti."

PIPP~

Telfon itu diakhir begitu saja. Gadis cantik dengan suara melengking itu mengusak wajahnya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba menghamili sahabatnya. baekhyun bahkan bertekat untuk memiting leher sepupunya itu nanti. Awas saja.

Baekhyun sudah hendak duduk kembali duduk dikursi ruang tv apartemen Chanyeol. Namun niatnya urung ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jadi meremang.

"Siapa yang hamil?" tanya seseorang itu.

Baekhyun memaki-maki mulutnya yang tidak dikontrol hingga didengar orang lain padahal dia pikir dia sendiri disini. Dengan pelan gadis itu berbalik dan matanya langsung bersitatap dengan mata tajam mantan kekasih sahabatnya yang berdiri 4 meter didepannya.

"Siapa yang hamil?" ulang lelaki itu pelan. suaranya benar-benar stabil, tapi percaya lah dia menyimpan amarah dibalik itu.

"K-kai~" cicit gadis itu takut.

Hell, siapapun pasti akan takut jika berada diposisi Baekhyun sekarang. Lihat saja bagaimana menakutkannnya pendangan lelaki itu kepadanya. Rasanya Baekhyun bisa pingsan kapan saja sakit tajamnya pandangan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun sudah hendak buka suara. Memilah-milah bagaimana ucapan yang tepat agar membuat lelaki itu tidak terpancing emosinya lebih dalam lagi. namun sepertinya itu mustahil. Dan gerakan bibir Baekhyun kalah dengan kecepatan tangan Kai yang bergerak merebut ponsel Baekhyun.

Tentu Baekhyun menyuarakan protesnya karena ponselnya direbut dengan seenaknya. Namun Kai masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengatifkan ponsel itu sebelum mlihat riwayat panggilan terakhir yang masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun.

Bibirnya langsung mengumpat ketika mendapati nama Kyungsoo ditempat teratas.

"Sialan." Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel Baekhyun melayang dan terbanting dilantai dengan suara yang cukup keras. Baekhyun jelas langsung berteriak ketika melihat ponselnya dibanting sampai pecah dengan seenaknya.

"Ponselku~" ratap gadis itu.

Dia sudah berancang-ancang untuk memaki Kai, namun makiannya hanya sampai dilidah karena seseorang yang akan dimakinya sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu yang ada hanya kekasihnya yang terlihat gusar ditempatnya.

"Yeollie~ ponselku hiks.." Baekhyun mengadu bermaksud agar mendapat perhatian dari kekasihnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepalanya sekilas sembari berkata "Kita akan membelinya yang baru nanti, oke? Tapi aku harus pergi dulu sekarang."

Dan Baekhyun semakin cemberut saat Chanyeol lebih memilih mengejar Kai yang terlihat kesetanan ketimbang ponselnya yang hancur.

.

Chanyeol mengumpat berkali-kali karena kecepatan Kai berjalan. Lelaki itu mengikuti dengan setengah berlari kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat benar-benar emosi.

Padahal tadi niatnya menghibur Kai dengan membawanya keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Namun dia harus pulung dulu karena ingat Baekhyun ada disana. Bermaksud memberitahu Baekhyun. Jadi dia menyuruh Kai untuk naik keapartemennya lebih dahulu. Namun yang dia dibuat keget dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba emosi karena sebuah kata. Hamil.

Chanyeol berfikir siapa kiranya yang hamil. Dan kepalanya langsung mengerti siapa yang hamil hingga membuat Kai semarah itu. sedikit ragu sebenarnya namun dia semakin mempercayai pemikirannya karena Kai bahkan sampai membanting ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kai, berhenti. Tenanglah." Ucap Chanyeol ketika berhasil menangkap lengan sahabatnya itu. nafasnya berantakan karena dia berlari jauh untuk mengejar Kai.

Dengan Kai sendiri hanya memandang Chanyeol tajam sembari mendesisi, "lepaskan."

Tapi Chanyeol dengan ngotot memegangi tangan Kai lebih erat.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar harus tenang. Gunakan otakmu, fikir dengan kepala dingin-dingin." Saran Chanyeol.

Namun Kai yang sedang dikuasai oleh amarah hanya mendesis rendah. Otaknya tak bisa dibuat berfikir dan dalam pikirannya hanya satu. Memberi pelajaran kepada Sehun.

Dengan kasar Kai menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol dibuat mengumpat ketika kembali kehilangan jejak Kai yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo huh?!" Sekali lagi Kai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sehun. Lelaki emosi dengan berita Kyungsoo yang tengah berbadan dua. Apapun itu, bahkan mereka baru berpisah selama 3 minggu dan tiba-tiba mantan kekasihnya yang masih dicintainya itu sudah mengandung selama dua minggu. Sialan, emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang.

Lelaki dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak itu kemudian kembali menarik kerah kemeja Sehun yang sudah tergeletak ditanah akibat pukulannya. Dan Kai masih belum puas menghdiahi lelaki itu lebih banyak pukulan.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu sialan!"

 _Bugh~_

Sekali lagi, tinjuan Kai melayang kearah Sehun yang terlihat semakin mengenaskan. Lelaki berkulit seputih salju itu pun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk setidaknya menyuarakan pendapatnya, menjawab tantangan dari lawannya.

Namun sayang, saat bibirnya terbuka bukan suara pembelaannya yang keluar melainkan suara berat batuk disertai darah segar yang keluar dari sana.

Kai berdecih melihat betapa lemahnya lawannya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka adu jotos tapi sepertinya Sehun hanya lelaki yang kuat pada otaknya bukan pada ototnya. Karena sama seperti saat perkelahian mereka beberapa bulan lalu diparkiran apartemen, kali ini pun Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati dirinya yang menjadi samsak tinju dari Kai.

Lelaki itu sudah mendak menarik kemeja Sehun agar berdiri namun urung saat mendengar suara gadis yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis yang membuat hidupnya selama beberapa bulan ini karena tanpa kehadirannya. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang bahkan sangat dia cintai hingga saat ini meski dia tau bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Kyungsoo..." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sarat akan rindu yang dalam. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gadis itu berada dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. Namun kiranya senyuman kecil itu hilang saat Kai melihat bagaimana gadis itu memandang murka kearahnya.

Bahkan hatinya memanas dan menjerit pilu melihat bagaimana gadis itu dengan telatennya menolong Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ditanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada _Sehunku_ "

Rasanya Kai ingin membungkam mulut gadis didepannya itu yang dengan lancangnya menyebutkan kata kepemilikan kepada orang lain tanpa tau jika hal iku membuat batinnya menjerit pilu.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran dan dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Pelajaran untuk apa? Kurasa Sehun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuat dia harus mendapat pelajaran darimu." Ketusnya.

Kai dibuat terheran heran ketika mendengar Kyungsoo yang masih bertanya.

"Kau masih bertanya apa? Bahkan setelah dia membuatmu mengandung anaknya kau masih bertanya apa kesalahannya? Demi Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak warah memaafkan kesalahannya?"

"Apa masalahmu jika Sehun menghamiliku? Memang kau siapa?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku menjagamu selama bertahun-tahun tidak menyentuhmu untuk menjaga kesucianmu kau masih bertanya aku ini siapa?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana Kai terlihat begitu emosi, dimatanya semuanya menjadi lucu ketika mantan kekasihnya menuntut status yang padahal sudah mereka akhiri.

"Kai, ingatlah kau itu hanya seseorang dimasa laluku. Dan untuk masalah kesucianku yanh direnggut oleh Sehun, itu bukan salahnya. Kami melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar dan suka sama suka. Dan untukmu itu salahmu sendiri. Aku berkali-kali menawarkan tapi kau terus marah kepadaku jika membahas itu jadi kuharap tidak ada yang disesali saat ini."

Kai terdiam karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu seperti terpaku ditempatnya. Padahal otaknya menyuruhnya untuk lari agar tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin pedas kepadanya. Hatinya sakit dan nyeri. Mungkin jika dilihat lebih jelas hatinya saat ini sudah remuk redam. Hatinya tidak kuat mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo menghakiminya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai masih terpaku ditempatnya menggunakan itu untuk membopong tubuh Sehun yang lemah dan membawanya pergi.

Saat dia sudah berhasil membuat badan Sehun berdiri, gadis itu nyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan salamat tinggal kepada Kai dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Setidaknya Sehun tidak mencari gadis lain untuk ditidurinya sebagai alasan untuk menjaga kehormatan gadisnya."

Pada akhirnya, semunya memang bersumber dan berakar pada Kai sendiri. Jadi sekiranya pantas untuk mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atau mungkin lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhukkk! Yakin baby vee bakan dibully entar dikotak review liat aja dah -.- untung baby vee udah kebal kayak gituan. Hahhh~ lega gitu ngepost ff ini akhirnyaaaaaaa, padahal niatnya pingin ngepost bareng teasernya soo keluar, tapi kayaknya soo bakalan akhir kayak jamannya exodus dulu jadi baby vee post sekarng aja deh...**

 **Sorry beneran sorry buat yang kecewa sama ff ini di chapter ini. mungkin bahkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya karena ini beneran bakalan kayak sinetron entar. Moga aja gak sampek sepanjang cinta fitri or tukang bubur naik haji. Amin.**

 **Buat HunSoo shipper silahkan berpesta, dan buat Kaisoo shipper silahkan maki baby vee, baby vee rela kok**

 **Tenang baby vee udah janjiin kan kalo Kaisoo bakalan indah pada waktunya. Namanya juga keidupan beb pasti kadang meleset dari perkiraan. Nyiksa si akang cakep dulu kan gpp. Biarin si Soo sama abang willis.**

 **Oh ya baby vee mau bales review dikit-dikit. Baby vee baca semua review kok tapi gak bisa bales satu-satu. Mungkin lain kali kalo bales atu-satunya.**

 **Xingmisoo :** It's okay baby, you can comments in any and yes baby vee know what you're saying although had to use the help of a translator

And yes, baby vee agree with do you think. Not mean dispassionate or what but yes how it all there must be the consequences of our fault and it's especially for kai

So thanks to understand the viewpoint of baby vee of this story

And I'm sorry if the baby vee messy because of the baby vee wear translation XD

 **Ripusi1288 : inspirasinya emang dari sono kak wkwkwkwk XD btw lama gak bales komentar kakak yang panjang jadi kangen :v**

 **Kimkaaaaai : selow bep aja kagak bakalan kesinggung baby vee nya mah. Liat judul pasti tau ini ff endingnya jadi siapa**

 **21hana : thanks udah ngertiin baby vee bep :***

 **Kamboja : selow bep, baby vee sendiri karo diepep orang jadi silent readers kok :v**

 **BubbleXia : baby vee sendiri kurang ngefeel sama chapter kemarin bep, jadi pendek. Oke kita sama.**

 **Baila : hay baby guest sayang. Maksain dimananya? Dia panjang pendeknya ato ceritanya? Kalo masalah janjiin fast up, baby vee kagak janjiin fast up buat chapter 9 hloo, kebetulan baby vee lagi mager jadi fast up mesti gak nyambung. Tolong kata-katanya diperhalus dikit, belom tau rasanya orang puyeng buat cerita kali ya. Oke sorry kalo kamu gak cocok sama ucapan baby vee yang ini. baby vee minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.**

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Ndsookai, J. Njen, ripusi1288, junmyeonmine,** Diana (Guest) **, karifka1201, shasapark03, Eunmi88,** wonderella (Guest) **,** Baila (Guest) **, xixii, dinadokyungsoo1, kaiaddict,** anggita (Guest) **, kimkaaaaai, 21hana, sara jong, channiemolly, KyungSooKim, KyungsoOwl, ChocoPink28,** yixingcom (Guest), **BubbleXia, dyodi, annisahlailiya,** kyungkyung (Guest) **, insoo93, hasnawatymayda,** Nara (Guest) **, Insoo1288, aisyah. Syalsabila, Realdokyungsoo, kamboja,** chenma (Guest) **, namster49, Eunmi88, Woojin Imo, xingmisoo**

 **.**

 **Ps : ada yang ketinggalan disebutin? Kalo iya mianhe mungkin baby vee agak nananana kali. Oke thank for review guys. See you next chap, bye-bye love you :***


	11. Chapter 11

Haluuu... jadi sebelum kalian baca chapter ini, baca curhatan baby vee dulu oke. Ini terkait sama yang tanya-tanya dengan pertanyaan yang selalu sama setiap chapternya padahal baby vee udah jelasin juga ;( jadi baby vee mau naruk ini diawal biar kalian baca dan perhatikan, takutnya kalo dibawah kagak dibaca. Oke kita mulai tanya-jawabnya...

 **Q : Itu beneran anak Sehun?**

A : Yep! Anaknya si anak ayam kok bukan anaknya malika. So sorry buat yang kemarin itu nebak anaknya akang kecap

 **Q : Kok dah hamil aja? Kapan enaena nya?**

A : Si ksoo jelas hamil, lue bayangin aja kejebak tidur tiap malem bareng cogan cem sehun, pulang pulang elu kagak bunting itu mustahil! Hunsoo butuh privasi, mereka bilang ke baby vee kagak mau diumbar enaena nya _/halah alasan, bilang aja elu kagak mau adem panas gegara ngebuat adegan ence vee cukup tau -.- /_

 **Q : Kenapa ksoo harus pilih Sehun dan ninggalin kai?**

A : oke kalo ini kalian bayangin ndiri-ndiri aja. Bayangin gimana rasanya bertahan bertahun-tahun but tu orang kagak mau berubah-ubah. Capek kan pasti? Ksoo disini juga dah capek, dia udah sampek limit titik jenuhnya. Kalian sendiri kalo digituin sama pacar terus ada cowok lain dateng kagak kalah keren dari pcr luu plus nilai tambahnya perhatian sayang banget pasti lue bakalan milih itu orang dari pada stay sama pacar elu. Yakin baby vee mah, soalnya baby vee dah pernah digituin wkwkwkwk :v jadi jangan maki ksoo oke, maki baby vee aja gpp baby vee rela asal itu demi soo _/halah/_

 **Q : Moga anak mereka keguguran!**

A : Kalian kok jahat sih kan kasian Hunsoo :'(

 **Q : Endingnya pasti Kaisoo kan?**

A : ini banyak ngetz tanya beginian padahal baby vee udah sering bilang kalo _**'KAISOO AKAN INDAH PADA WAKTUNYA!'**_ Noh capslock gede biar jelas sekalian masih dibold, italic + underline biar tambah keliatan.

 **Q : VEE TANGGUNG JAWAB LUE GUA MEWEK!**

A : Down down baby... santai oke, selow aje yekan kayak lagunya exo. Sini-sini baby vee lapin ingusnya, uch uch uch kasian XD

Moga yang diatas udah bisa ngejawab kebingungan kebingungan yang ada. Oke sekian terimakasih, selamat membaca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini suasana di kota Seoul begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Bising-bising suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Para pejalan kaki yang tersebar disepanjang trotoar. Orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun untuk memasuki kedai-kedai atau cafe-cafe untuk berburu makanan karena istirahat makan siang yang menjelang datang.

Namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak terjadi kepada seorang lelaki dewasa yang dengan garis wajah menawan serta kulit sexy yang membuat setiap gadis ataupun wanita dengan suka rela melebarkan pahanya. Mungkin jika dimasa mudanya, masa kejayaannya dia akan dengan senang hati untuk membuat wanita-wanita itu mendesah karenanya. Tapi tidak sekarang karena dia hanya lah sang mantan _cassanova_.

Lelaki tan dengan paras menakjumkan itu kini tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas bernilai ratusan juta dolar seolah mengacuhkan matahari yang sudah membumbung diatas kepala yang tandanya makan siang telah tiba.

Dia menajamkan matanya setiap membaca tiap-tiap kalimat membosankan itu dengan serius. Sedang dihadapannya seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai sekertarisnya hanya mampu menahan nafas karena takut membuat kesalahan dilaporan yang diberikannya.

Namun wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah atasannya itu menorehkan tinta diatas kertas tadi.

"Ini, telfon perusahannya Axcio Corp dan katakan aku telah menyetujui proposal yang mereka ajukan. Selebihnya kau bisa atasikan?"

Sekertaris itu mengangguk, sembari menerima map kerja sama yang telah ditanda tangani oleh atasannya.

"Ye, Direktur Kim."

"Bagus, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Sekertaris itu membungkuk sopan lalu berbalik hendak kembali ketempatnya, namun dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara atasannya.

"Hana, apa aku memiliki jadwal diluar setelah ini?"

Si sekertaris yang dipanggil Hana tersebut nampak berfikir sebelum mengangguk, "Ya tuan, anda memiliki jadwal makan malam pukul 7 di hotel oriston untuk bertemu model baru kita yang berasal dari China."

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali." Sang sekertaris kembali mengangguk sebelum undur diri dari ruangan sang atasan.

Setelah pintu ruangannya benar-benar ditutup, wajah datar lelaki tampan itu perlahan-lahan mengendur. Dia merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Dibukanya loker dibawah mejanya dan mengambil sebuah figura dengan figur dua orang remaja tanggung dengan latar belakang pantai dibelakangnya.

Salah tau remaja gadis disana terlihat tersenyum begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Sedang dibelakangnya sosok lelaki yang juga tampan terlihat memeluknya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mempesona.

Melihat foto itu kembali, mau tak mau membuat dua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas jika melihat betapa bahagianya kedua remaja itu kala itu. namun dia harus tersenyum miris ketika mengingat bagaimana akhir kisah cinta kedua remaja itu.

"Hay Soo, bagaimana kabarmu sekaran? Aku merindukanmu." Gumam lelaki itu sembari mengusap dengan sayang figur sang gadis impiannya.

.

.

"Hyerin berhenti! Ya tuhan anak ini." seorang wanita terlihat lelah karena mengejar seorang gadis kecil yang terus berlari-lari tanpa mau diam. Bahkan beberapa peluh sudah menghiasi dahi mulusnya.

Sedangkan lelaki lain yang berada diruangan itu hanya diam saja. Dia dengan santainya malah menonton tv tanpa terganggu dengan suara ribut-ribut disekitarnya.

Dia berjengkit kaget ketika lengan atasnya ditepuk dengan keras oleh istrinya.

"Jangan diam saja. Hentikan Hyerin." Ucapnya kesal. Namun dasarnya sang suami yang santai, lelaki itu malah menarik tangan istrinya menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Biarkan saja soo, nanti kalau capek pasti berhenti sendiri."

Wanita itu _–Kyungsoo–_ menghela nafas jengkel dengan suami disebelahnya.

"Kau ini, anakmu itu butuh tidur siang agar nanti tidak rewel. Kau juga harus tidur karena nanti kau ada meeting bukan dengan perusahan baru. Jadi sekarang kejar Hyerin dan bawa dia tidur. Dia tidak akan berhenti berlari jika tidak dihentikan."

Dengan mengehala nafas berat akhirnya Sehun bangkit. Lelaki itu dengan mudah dapat meraih Hyerin yang sekarang sudah berada digendongannya. Lelaki itu hanya tidak mau mendengar celotehan panjang istrinya jika perintahnya tidak segera dijalankan. Jadi lebih baik dia segera beranjak tidur dengan Hyerin dan membiarkan istrinya –Kyungsoo, membereskan apartemen mereka yang berantakan karena ulah Hyerin.

"Oke princess, sekarang waktunya tidur." Gadis kecil itu beringsut turun.

"Papa... turunkah Hye, Hye tidak mau tidur siang." Rengeknya. Namun Sehun menggeleng menolak rengekan Hyerin.

"Kau mau mama berubah menjadi nenek sihir menyebalkan karena mengomel."

"Hihihi, tidak. Mama jelek jika mengomel." Lalu kedua pasang anak dan ayah itu terkikik geli dengan pembicaraan mereka. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa melotot kesal karena selalu jadi bahan bullyan anak dan suaminya.

"Oops, mama melihat kita. Sebaiknya kita kabur, kajja." Dengan cepat-cepat Sehun berlari menuju kamar dengan Hyerin digendongannya.

"Dasar!" kyungsoo hanya bisa mencibir ketika mereka berdua sudah hilang. Dan akhirnya wanita itu lebih memilih untuk membereskan apartemen yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah karena boneka Hyerin tersebar dimana-mana.

.

Pukul 6 sore Sehun rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi meeting dengan perusahaan yang akan menjadi agensi barunya. Lelaki itu mengenakan sebuah setelah yang tadi disiapkan oleh istrinya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar ketika selesai dan siap untuk berangkat. Diluar Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dengan membawakan segelas jus untuknya.

"Benar tidak makan dulu dirumah?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Sehun menggeleng sebelum menyerahkan gelasnya yang kosong kepada Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Aku nanti pasti akan makan bersama klien. Lagi pula aku harus diet, kau tau aku merasa agak naik belakang ini."

"Hanya naik 2 kilo sehunna.. tidak masalah, tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun."

"Tsk, tetap saja soo. Kau tau pekerjaanku apa dan postur tubuh yang bagus dibutuhkan dalam bidang ini."

"Oke oke oke, aku kalah." Ucap Kyungsoo menyerah karena percuma berdebat dengan Sehun. "jadi sekarang cepat berangkat sebelum kau terlambat."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengucup kening Kyungsoo sebelum perpamitan.

"Aku pergi. Jaga baby hye baik-baik dirumah."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengantar Sehun sampai kedepan pintu apartemen. Setelah suaminya benar-benar pergi, Kyungsoo kembali kedalam untuk mengecek keadaan hyerin yang sedang sibuk dengan tas dan seragam sekolah barunya.

"Tidak siap untuk pergi sekolah besok princess."

Gadis kecil nan cantik itu menganggu dan tersenyum senang. "Ya mama, aku tidak sabar bagaimana sekolah baruku nanti. Apa aku akan mendapat banyak teman seperti dulu di Baijing?"

"Tentu sayang." Wanita itu mendekat duduk disebelah putrinya lalu membelai rambutnya sayang. "Anak mama yang cantik pasti akan dapat teman yang banyak jangan khawatir."

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum dengan lebar sebelum kembali terfokus dengan barang-barang baru yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi bersekolah besok. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya anaknya yang mulai tumbuh besar.

Tak terasa gadis kecil itu akan berumur 5 tahun sebentar lagi. rasanya waktu berjalan dengan cepat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak menyangka 6 tahun sudah terlewati begitu saja. Bayi yang dulu dilahirkannya dengan susah payah itu kini tumbuh sebagai gadis kecil yang amat cantik. Dia memiliki wajah semenawan papanya sedang matanya besar seperti Kyungsoo dengan bulu mata yang indah menghiasi disekitarnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingat kebelakang namun mau bagaimana pun dia tetap tidak bisa karena masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dibagian masalalunya.

 _Hatinya_.

Terdengar jahat mungkin dia masih bisa membagi hatinya untuk orang lain kecuali suami dan anaknya. Tapi siapapun tidak akan bisa mengelak hati bukan?

.

.

Sehun duduk diam ditempatnya. Setelah beberapa menit lalu dia melakukan meeting dengan calon agensi barunya. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama dikala semua orang yang tadi ikut meeting telah pergi.

"Well, aku tidak tau jika kau adalah pemilik dari KS Entertainment." Buka Sehun. Lelaki yang duduk dihapadan Sehun itu tersenyum tipis sembari memandangnya.

"Ya, tidak akan ada yang tau sebuah takdir akan bekerja seperti apa kepada hidup manusia."

"Ya kau benar. Tidak akan ada yang tau takdir bekerja. Seperti sekarang aku yang telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia. Bukankah itu mengejutkan Kai?"

Kai masih tersenyum kecil, namun Sehun tidak tau saja lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

"Ya semoga keluargamu diberkati Tuhan. Jadi bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo istriku tentu baik. Aku melimpahinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang lalu hal apa yang tidak akan membuatnya jadi baik?"

"Senang mendengarnya."

Sehun melirik jam ditangannya. Pukul 9 malam yang berarti dia harus segera pulang agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo dan anaknya menunggu dirumah karena dia pulang larut malam.

"Kurasa sudah cukup berbincangnya karena aku tidak memiliki hal yang perlu untuk diperbincangkan lagi. lagi pula aku juga harus segera pulang karena anak dan istriku sudah menunggu dirumah."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika matanya menangkap wajah lawannya tengah mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tahu bahwa lelaki didepannya itu masih akan terpancing akan kata-katanya.

Tanpa perduli dengan keadaan Kai yang tengah menahan sekuat amarahnya, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk memundurkan kursinya lalu membungku sopan kepada Kai –Direktur agensi barunya.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang terlebih dahulu Direktur Kim. Selamat malam, senang bertemu dengan Anda kembali."

Sehun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan dengan aura yang kurang menyenangkan itu. sebuah senyum puas tersungging dibibir tipisnya. Namun langkah kaki terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kai berbicara kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menang sekarang. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan, Sesuatu yang sedari awal bukan milikmu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu terlebih kau mendapatkannya dengan cara yang kotor. Karena sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja."

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa nafasnya menjadi memburu, namun dengan perlahan lelaki itu menetralkan nafasnya dan kembali menyambung langkahnya. Tidak menoleh kebelakang ataupun menanggapi perkataan mantan saingannya.

Sedang Kai sendiri menyeringai ditempatnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser dengan kasar.

" _Karena seekor merpati akan selalu kembali pada tuannya entah sejauh dan selama apapun dia pergi."_ Gumam Kai sembari menatap sedih langit-langit ruangan itu.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah hal yang paling memusingkan untuk Kyungsoo. Tak pernah terlewat seharipun kediamannya yang entah di China ataupun Korea tidak ribut. Seperti pagi ini, Kyungsoo harus meninggikan suaranya hanya untuk membangunkan suami dan anaknya yang susah sekali dibangunkan.

Namun setelah dia mengancam akan marah, anak dan suaminya itu bergegas bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Sedang Kyungsoo harus kembali lagi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan menu sarapan mereka.

Pada pukul 7, Sehun dan Hyerin keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Jika Hyerin akan pergi ke sekolah, maka Sehun akan pergi ke agensi barunya. Kedua sepasang ayah dan anak itu langsung duduk dengan tenang di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan yang disediakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jika mereka mulai sarapan maka Kyungsoo akan pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Tepat pada pukul setengah 8 acara sarapan Sehun dan Hyerin selesai begitu pula acara membersihkan diri Kyungsoo. Kini wanita itu sudah siap dengan dress serta tas kecilnya untuk mengantar Hyerin ke sekolah barunya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemani mengantar Hyerin dihari pertamanya." Sesal Sehun. Lelaki itu tampak jelas menyesal karena dia memang orang pertama yang paling heboh menyangkut tumbuh kembang dari Hyerin.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tau kau ingin, tapi kau harus ke perusahaan untuk tanda tangan kontrak bukan?"

"Ya maafkan aku."

"Jangan difikirkan Sehunna. Sungguh Hyerin akan mengerti jika papanya mencari uang untuknya, iya kan sayang?"

Gadis kecil mengangguk dengan semangat membuat rambutnya yang dikepang 2 jadi ikut bergoyang.

"Iya papa, Hye tidak apa-apa. Asal nanti papa pulang belikan Hye boneka baru, otthe?"

Sehun merunduk sebelum mencium kening anaknya. "Oke, nanti akan papa belikan boneka baru untuk Hye." Dan sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tersenyum juga karenanya.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kau cepat berangkat nanti kau telat." Suruh Kyungsoo.

"Benar-benar tidak mau aku antar? Aku bisa mengantar sampai depan sekolah baru Hye kalau kau mau Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak perlu sehunna. Sekolah Hye lebih jauh dari agensimu dan kau akan terkena macet jika nanti memaksa untuk putar balik. Aku dan Hye bisa pergi dengan bus jadi jangan khawatir."

Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka berpisah di depan halte tempat Kyungsoo akan naik bus bersama Hyerin.

.

.

Pukul 1 siang sekolah Hyerin berakhir. Kyungsoo dengan setia menunggu anaknya itu didepan gerbang bersama orangtua lain. saat anak-anak lain mulai keluar satu persatu, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kepada satu persatu anak hingga matanya menemukan keberaan maikat kecilnya yang tengah berjalan bersama anak-anak lain disebelahnya.

Ketika sampai pintu gerbang, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Hyerin yang melambai kearahnya sebelum berpamitan untuk berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah dapat teman hmmm?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Hyerin.

"Ya mama. Aku mendapat teman banyak tadi dikelas. Tapi aku paling dekat dengan Jisung dan Sonam."

"Wohhh anak mama keren." Dan sekali lagi gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi susunya.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita makan siang. Kau pasti sudah lapar kan?"

"Iya mama. Kajja~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membalik badannya. Namun mungkin karena dia yang tidak melihat sekitarnya dia jadi menabrak seseorang.

"Oh nyonya maafkan saya." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika melihat orang itu sampai terjatuh. Dengan segera wanita itu menolong wanita paruh baya yang ditabraknya barusan. Namun Kyungsoo kaget ketika melihat siapa wanita paruh baya yang tadi ditabraknya.

" _Eomonim?"_ ucap Kyungsoo, namun dia segera memperbaiki panggilannya. "Maaf, maksud saya nyonya Kim."

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo itu juga tak kalah terkejut. Wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan ibu Kai itu benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan tunangan anaknya ditempat yang tak terduga.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya. "Dan panggilan apa tadi? Nyonya Kim? Yang benar saja. Panggil aku eomma saja oke. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini sayang? Terakhir eomma dengar kau pindah ke China."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Sungguh dia merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh ibu Kai padahal wanita itu jelas tau dia adalah orang yang membuat anaknya stress.

"Saya pindah baru minggu lalu eomonim karena suami saya yang ditarik oleh agensi korea."

Ibu kai mengangguk mengerti, wanita itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu sungguh. Sedang apa kau disini sayang?"

"Ehm, saya sedang menjemput putri saya eomonim."

Kemudian ibu Kai beralih untuk menatap kepada sosok mungil yang berada tepat disebelah Kyungsoo sedang menggenggam erat ujung dress ibunya.

"Ini anakmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu ibu Kai tersenyum begitu manis sebelum berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hyerin.

"Hey cantik, siapa namamu?"

Dengan perlahan gadis kecil itu melepas pegangan diujung dress ibunya untuk membungkuk memberi salam. "Annyeong haseo, Oh Hyerin himida~"

Dengan gemas, ibu Kai mencubit sebelah pipi Hyerin. "Ya tuhan~ lucunya... kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Oke Hyerin, kenalkan aku Hesoo halmoni. Kau bisa memanggilku Halmonie. Ara?"

"Ne~"

Wanita paruh baya itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Hyerin sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Anakmu benar-benar pintar. Kau mendidiknya dengan benar."

"Terimakasih eomonim." Kyungsoo tersenyum akan pujian tulus dari ibu Kai. "Lalu eomonim sendiri sedang ada keperluan apa disini?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat ekspresi ibu Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi panik. "Ya tuhan! Aku hampir melupakan arisanku saking senangnya bertemu denganmu."

"Sayang kapan-kapan mainlah kerumah, eomma menunggumu. Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu jadi kau harus benar-benar kesana ara? Oke eomma tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. sampai jumpa lain waktu sayang dan Hyerin anyeong~" wanita itu melambai kecil.

Hyerin sendiri juga ikut membalas lambaiannya. "Anyeong halmonie~ sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah sekali lagi mereka berpamitan, akhirnya ibu Kai pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Hyerin yang bergegas untuk pergi mencari makan siang didekat-dekat daerah itu.

.

.

Kai berdiri lalu menyalami kliennya setelah mereka sepakat untuk artis perusahaannya yang akan dikontrak eksklusif suatu brend kosmetik ternama di Korea.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda Tuan Kim."

Kai tersenyum ketika mendapat pujian dari kliennya. "Saya pun demikian Tuan Han. Semoga nanti kedepannya kita bisa bekerja sama dengan lebih banyak lagi."

"Tentu tuan. Pasti akan saya pertimbangkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, maaf membuat anda menunda makan siang anda."

"Tidak masalah tuan, saya tidak keberatan sama sekali." Mereka saling membungkuk lalu kliennya itu mulai mengundurkan diri untuk pamit pulang.

Kai memang mengadakan rapat dengan kliennya disebuah restoran itali dekat kantornya. Dia bermaksud sekalian mengajak makan siang, namun kliennya menolak karena dia bilang akan segera pulang untuk makan bersama dengan istrinya. Jadi mereka hanya memesan makanan ringan sembari mengobrol tentang proyek kerja sama keduanya. Hingga akhirnya kata Deal berujung saat mereka sama-sama menyetujui.

Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 1 lebih 20 menit, yang berarti dia telah melewatkan jam makan siangnya cukup lama. jadi lelaki itu bergegas untuk membereskan map-map serta berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja.

Namun dengan tidak sengaja matanya melirik kearah pintu restoran yang berbunyi karena seorang tamu datang.

Dan tidak disangka juga mata tamu yang baru datang itu mengarah kearah Kai. Membuat keduanya terpaku dan saling berpandangan dengan dalam.

" _Kai?"/"Kyungsoo?"_

.

.

 _To be continue~_


	12. Chapter 12

" _Jonginie? siapa itu Jonginie? kakakmu? Adikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika membaca sebuah nama di sampul album lawas dirumah Kai._

 _Kai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo lalu membuka sampul album tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat figur bocah laki-laki yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dilembar pertama._

" _Itu aku. Nenekku yang memberikan nama itu untukku lalu menamai setiap album foto kecilku dengan nama Jonginie."_

" _Maksudmu Kai? Aku tidak paham sungguh."_

" _Maksudnya, Jonginie adalah nama kecilku. Aku lahir dan semasa kecil memakai nama Kim Jongin, tapi saat besar aku mengubahnya menjadi Kai." Jelas lelaki itu._

" _Kenapa kau mengubahnya?"_

 _Lelaki itu menutup album foto kecilnya lalu lengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa nama Jonginie terlalu manis, sedang nama Kai lebih terlihat keren."_

" _Bodoh! Menurutku nama Jonginie lebih keren. Terasa menyenangkan saat aku mengucapkan kata Jonginie~"_

 _Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum membawa gadis itu untuk ikut bersandar dikepala ayunan belakang rumahnya._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya nanti ketika aku menikah denganmu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Kai tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo sebelum kembali menatap kedepan hamparan taman bunga mawar milik ibunya. "Karena kurasa akan menyenangkan nanti jika pendeta mengucapkan 'Do Kyungsoo bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jongin menjadi suamimu. Menghormatinya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayat' dan nanti kau akan menjawab dengan mantap, 'Ya aku bersedia'. Lalu namaku sebagai Kim Jongin akan tercatat dibuku nikah kita. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

" _Alasan macam apa itu?" Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kepadanya. Namun senyuman itu tiba-tiba luntur ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo setelahnya._

" _Lalu bagaimana jika kita tidak sampai menikah?"_

 _Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tapi kemudian lelaki itu kembali mendekap Kyungsoo erat._

" _Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu Soo. Tapi satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan. Aku tetap akan menikahimu apapun yang terjadi."_

" _Tapi tidak ada yang tau takdir akan bekerja seperti apa kedepannya Kai."_

 _Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Sekalipun itu takdir, maka aku akan merubah takdir itu."_

.

.

Kedua mata itu saling tertautan. Terlihat jelas emosi tiba-tiba keluar dari mata keduanya yang saling meneriakkan rindu. Mereka berdua seolah membeku ditempatnya masing-masing. Sebagaimana Kai yang masih terdiam sedang dokumen didepannya berteriak meminta untuk dibereskan. Sedang Kyungsoo disana tetap terpaku dengan setengah badan yang berada ditengah pintu masuk yang setelah terbuka. Mereka berdua tetap diam seperti itu hingga beberapa detik, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari gadis mungil dibelakangnya terus memanggilnya.

Wanita itu baru kembali kedunia nyata saat Hyerin menarik ujung dressnya. Wanita itu yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kai. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menengok kearah belakang dan mendapati Hyerin yang merengut sebal karena di abaikannya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo sabar. Gadis itu masih merengut sebal menunjuk perutnya.

"Kenapa diam didepan pintu? Ayo masuk, Hye lapar Ma!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Hyerin masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam restoran itu. sedikit merutuki dirinya karena salah memilih lestoran hingga harus bertemu dengan Kai padahal dirinya belum siap.

Sedang Kai sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejak wanita itu melepas kontak mata dengannya. Dia penasaran saat Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang, dengan siapa wanita itu berbicara? Lelaki itu terus menanyakannya dibenaknya dan dia sedikit dibuat terkejut melihat gadis mungil berjalan masuk dari belakang Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki itu teringat tentang penyebab Kyungsoo lepas darinya.

Suasana restoran yang lumayan ramai membuat Kyungsoo harus berjalan melewatinya untuk mencari meja yang kosong. Dan saat wanita itu berjalan didepannya, Kai tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyapanya.

"Kyungsoo." Sapanya ramah. Dan karena itu mau tidak mau Kyungsoo berhenti untuk membalas sapaan Kai.

"Hai Kai." Wanita itu terlihat canggung, Kai tau itu namun mencoba tak memperdulikannya.

"Akan makan siang? Duduklah disini, kita makan siang bersama."

.

Mereka duduk melingkar dengan Kyungsoo didepan Kai sedang Hyerin diantara mereka. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia bukan? Namun Kai meringis miris mendengar pemikarannya sendiri.

Kini sepiring spageti tersedia dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Kai sesekali curi-curi lirik kepada Kyungsoo yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sedang gadis mungil disebelah Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Lama tak jumpa. Sejak kapan kau datang? Ku dengar kau pindah ke China beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Minggu lalu. Minggu lalu pindah kemari lagi karena suamiku mendapat tawaran dengan agensi disini."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Kai tercubit ketika Kyungsoo menyelipkan kata 'suami' dijawabannya. Lelaki itu merasa sesuatu disana terasa kembali nyeri dengan sendirinya.

"Ah benarkah?" Kai tersenyum canggung, lelaki itu merasa tiba-tiba suara bergetar tanpa tau sebabnya. Jadi untuk menyamarkannya lelaki itu berdehem.

"Siapa namanya? Dan berapa usianya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kai, namun gadis itu paham ketika melihat Kai yang memandang Hyerin yang dengan lahap memakan spagetti didepannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya yang terasa canggung.

"Namanya Hyerin. Oh Hyerin. Sepernanya namanya Wu Xian, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil baby Hye jadi kami menamainya Hyerin. Usianya akan genap 5 tahun bulan depan."

"Benarkah? Tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 1. Satu minggu lagi."

Kai tersenyum melihat bagaimana Hyerin makan dengan lahap. Lalu lelaki itu mengambil sapu tangan dikantongnya sebelum dengan telaten membersihkan saus yang belepotan dipipi gadis mungil itu.

"Aigooo, perhatikan cara makanmu cantik. lihat cantikmu akan." Ucap Kai masih dengan telaten membersihkan saus-saus dipipi gadis mungil itu.

Sedang Hyerin sendiri hanya diam. Gadis kecil itu tidak melanjutkan makannya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memperhatikan Kai.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya gadis itu lugu.

Kai yang telah selesai dengan saus-saus dipipi Hyerin mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak membungkuk. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada putri Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseo~ perkenalkan nama paman, Kim Jongin. kau bisa memanggil paman dengan Jongin ahjussi. Ahjussi teman ibumu."

Tidak ada respon, gadis mungil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak mengerti dengan penuturan lelaki yang lebih tua.

Sedang Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ditempatnya. Wanita ingat tentang nama kecil lelaki itu dan ingat cerita bagaimana Kai akan menggantinya.

"Kau mengganti namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Namun Kai mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "Ya, hanya perubahan kecil."

"Ninie ahjussi?" tanya Hyerin. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil yang mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Baby Hye, tidak boleh asal menamai seseorang oke? Panggil yang benar sayang." tegur Kyungsoo. Namun dasar Hyerin yang keras kepala gadis kecil itu malah menggeleng.

"Itu susah mama."

Kyungsoo sudah hendak menegur kembali namun Kai lebih dahulu menengahi sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"Tidak apa soo, dia bisa memanggilku apapun. dan hay princess, ahjussi suka dengan panggilanmu. Oke mulai sekarang panggil Ninie ahjussi otthe?"

Mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik nama, gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang keatas kebawah membuat Kai gemas sendiri. Lalu lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak kepala Hyerin yang tersenyum lima jari.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri hanya merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi kurang nyaman melihat Hyerin yang terlihat langsung dekat dengan Kai seperti sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan langsung berceloteh ria dan Kai menanggapinya tak kalah semangat.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati spagettinya terkesiap ketika ponsel di dalam tasnya berbunyi. Wanita itu dengan segera menaruh sendoknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Matanya lebar melihat nama penelfon dilayarnya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-halo?"

" _Sayang kau dimana? Apa kau masih diluar?"_

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menelan air liurnya, "Ya."

" _Sedang apa?"_

"Hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman lama lalu dia mengajak untuk makan siang bersama." Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai. Wanita itu sedikit meminta maaf karena tidak jujur kepada suaminya dan berdoa semoga Sehun percaya meski nada suara Kyungsoo tengah gugup. "Ada apa?"

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengabari jika aku sudah sampai diapartemen."_

"Kau tidak jadi makan diluar?"

Sehun mengigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, gugup karena Sehun yang tidak menjawab tiba-tiba.

" _Tidak. Aku ingin makan masakanmu, jadi bisakah kau pulang?"_

"Ya aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

" _Baiklah aku tunggu. Sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu."_

"Ya sampai nanti, aku juga."

Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya ketika panggilan itu berakhir. Lalu wanita itu segera meminum jusnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas. Wanita itu membereskan beberapa barang yang sedikit bercecer di meja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kyungsoo memandang sejenak sebelum kembali kepada kegiatannya. "Aku harus pulang. Suamiku sudah dirumah."

Sejenak Kai tertegun namun lelaki itu dengan baik menutupi ketertegunannya dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kini wanita itu ganti merapikan penampilan Hyerin yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah selesai wanita itu menurunkan Hyerin dari kursinya lalu menggandengnya.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya Kai. Dan masalah bill biar aku_"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, biarkan aku yang membayar. Anggap saja sebagai pesta penyambutan dariku." Potong lelaki itu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk makan siangnya. Maaf karena aku terburu-buru, selamat siang."

Lalu disusul Hyerin yang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala gadis mungil itu.

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi."

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi. Keluar dengan terburu dari dalam restoran itu dengan Hyerin. Kai bahkan mengamati dari dalam Kyungsoo yang mencegat sebuah taksi sebelum masuk kedalamnya.

Kai menghela nafas ditempatnya. Sekali lagi dia itu ditinggalkan sendiri direstoran itu. lelaki itu menengok kanan kiri untuk mencari pelayan, namun mata tajamnya malah tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan mata dingin seseorang yang berdiri diluar restoran tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

Tanpa sadar Kai mengepalkan tangannya ketika sekali lagi wanitanya pergi karena kelicikan laki-laki itu.

.

Sehun berada disana. Lelaki itu tadi baru keluar dari mall yang berjarak 100 meter depan agensinya. Dia membelikan titipan Hyerin yang dia janjikan tadi pagi. Lalu dia bermaksud untuk makan siang direstoran yang kebetulan berada diseberang jalan mall. Dan Sehun bersyukur untuk tata letak kantor agensinya yang stategis.

Namun tampaknya rasa laparnya hilang ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok wanita yang sangat berarti dihidupnya tengah duduk dengan seseorang yang paling Sehun harapkan bertemu dengan dua wanitanya.

Dia melihat disana Kyungsoo dan Hyerin sedang makan bersama Kai _–mantan kekasih Kyungsoo_. Mereka terlihat akrab sangat seperti sering bertemu. Terlihat bagaimana Hyerin yang berceloteh kepada Kai dengan nyaman. Padahal setahu Sehun, anaknya itu susah bersosialisasi dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia cenderung malu dan akan bersembunyi dibelakang mama papanya. Seperti minggu lalu saat dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi lihat, bagaimana gadis itu terlihat nyaman dengan Kai? Tiba-tiba saja pikiran buruk seperti Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sering bertemu dibelakangnya melintas dikepalanya. Namun Sehun menepis pikiran bodohnya itu karena dia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti itu dibelakangnya selama mereka menikah 6 tahun ini.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sehun mendidih tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu merasa marah ketika melihat bagaimana Kai yang mengusak kepala anaknya dengan sayang sedang Kyungsoo membiarkan mereka dan hanya tersenyum.

Tidak. Sehun tidak rela jika anaknya dekat atau bahkan disentuh lelaki itu. Dia tidak mau anaknya nanti akan lebih menyayangi Kai dan lebih nyaman kepada Kai. Lalu membuat Kyungsoo pergi darinya. Tidak tidak tidak. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan sampai kedua malaikatnya pergi dari hidupnya. Dia akan mati jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sehun sudah maju satu langkah hendak menyusul kedua orang itu masuk kedalam dan membawa Kyungsoo dan Hyerin pulang serta menjauhkannya dari Kai. Namun tiba-tiba otak pintarnya menghentikannya melakukan itu.

Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya dan membuat Sehun segera meraih ponselnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai ketika melihat Kyungsoo gugup saat melihat ponselnya yang berdering.

Bahkan dia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang langsung beres-beres dan meninggalkan Kai ketika dia menyuruhnya pulang. Dari sana saja sehun sudah menilai jika dia lebih berarti dari pada Kai untuk Kyungsoo. Ya karena bagaimana pun dia suaminya.

Butuh cara licik untuk bahagia. Dan sehun punya 1001 cara licik untuk bahagia dengan Kyungsoo dan buah hati mereka.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo dan Hyerin keluar dari pintu restoran. Dan Sehun merasa sangat amat beruntung karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu fokus dengan jalan sehingga tidak memperhatikannya.

Setelah memaskinya Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dengan taksi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kedepan untuk menampilkan visualnya kepada lelaki malang yang masih termenung dikursinya.

Sehun tetap berdiri disana karena meyakini jika lelaki didalam sana akan menghadiri kehadirannya yang berdiri diluar. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menunggu. Cukup dalam hitungan detik, mata mereka benar-benar bersirobok.

Bagaimana mata Sehun yang memancarkan kemenangan sedang mata Kai memancarkan kebenciang yang sangat amat. Dia menyeringai ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Kai mengepalkan tangannya.

"L-O-S-E-R!" ejanya yang diyakini dilihat Kai didalam. Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun benar-benar pergi untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dan Hyerin yang pulang ke apartemen mereka. Meninggalkan Kai yang semakin menumpuk dendam kepadanya.

.

Sehun menyengir tanpa dos ketika memasuki apartemen dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Hyerin sudah berada diarea dapur.

"Dari mana saja? Bukankah kau tadi bilang sudah berada dirumah? Kenapa saat aku sampai kau tidak ada?"

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mendekat lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Aku mengambil ini dimobil tadi tertinggal."

Diangkatnya paperbag yang berisi titipan Hyerin tadi pagi. Dan Sehun menghela nafas lega ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tanpa sedikit pun curiga kepadanya.

"Papa apa itu untuk Hye?" tanya Hyerin semangat dikursi meja makan dengan potongan apel didepannya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat untuk membelikan paperbag itu.

"Ya, ini untuk princess cantik papa. Bukalah."

Dengan semangat Hyerin membuka dan menjerit senang ketika melihat apa isi bingkisan itu.

"Uwahhhh Princess Elsa." Girangnya. Dengan segera gadis mungil itu berdiri dikursi lalu merangkak dimeja untuk memberi pelukan kepada papanya.

"Gomawo papa. Saranghae. Papa yang terbaik." Gadis mungil itu mencium pipi Sehun berkali-kali membuat Sehun terkekeh. Lalu membalas ciuman di pipi anaknya itu.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga Kyungsoo mengintrupsi. "Baby Hye! Turun dari meja. Mama tidak pernah mengajarkan princess mama untuk tidak sopan seperti itu."

Hyerin hanya menyengir. "Maaf mama." Gadis kecil itu lalu turun dari meja kepangkuan Sehun dan kembali melenjutkan cekikikan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Dan berhenti tertawa atau nanti perutmu akan sakit baby Hye!"

Namun bukan Hyerin dan Sehun namanya jika mereka menurut begitu saja kepada Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah terlalu biasa diabaikan seperti itu oleh anak dan suaminya yang terlalu kompak untuk membully-nya.

.

Kyungsoo mengusak surai panjang Hyerin. Gadis kecil itu sedang belajar dan Kyungsoo sedang mengawasinya dari belakang. Anaknya itu hanya akan sesekali bertanya jika tidak mengerti tapi selebihnya dia akan berusaha untuk berfikir sendiri.

Diusinya yang belum genap 5 tahun, Hyerin sudah bisa terlihat kemampuannya yang terbilang cepat dibanding anak seusianya. Bahkan anaknya itu sudah dapat berbicara dengan 3 bahasa, Mandarin, Korea dan inggris. Bersyukur dia mudah menangkapnya karena sedari kecil Hyerin sudah dibiasakan dengan 3 bahasa tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika merasakan perutnya dilingkari sesuatu. Namun saat melihat itu tangan suaminya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap lembut tangan besar itu.

"Tidak terasa Hyerin sudah besar ya?" Sehun menyandarkan dagunya kebahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum melihat Hyerin yang mengkerutkan dahi saat menghitung dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya. "Ya."

"Tidak terasa kita bayi mungil kita sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cantil. Ahh apa anakku juga akan segera mengenalkan pacarnya kepadaku? Kurasa aku tidak akan siap untuk merelakan jika dia dimiliki lelaki lain."

Kyungsoo menepuk tangan Sehun keras membuat lelaki itu memekik. "Demi Tuhan Sehun, bahkan Hyerin masih TK, masih 10 tahun lagi untuk Hyerin membawa kekasihnya nanti. Dan itu tandanya masih lama. Jadi jangan berfikir terlalu jauh."

"Aku hanya berandai Kyung, apa salahnya." Cibir Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan suaminya yang sedikit manja itu. Tidak mau mengintrupsi karena lelah tidak mau berdebat nantinya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sibuk melihat Hyerin yang tengah belajar dengan buku-buku barunya. Namun Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar apa yang tiba-tiba diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kurasa Hyerin sudah siap untuk memiliki adik."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup tiba-tiba saat Sehun membahas adik untuk Hyerin. Sedang Sehun yang tau Kyungsoo kaget hanya diam seolah tak tau dan terus memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Namun lelaki itu harus dibuat terkesiap ketika merasakan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Ku-kurasa ini sudah waktunya untuk jus disore hari. Jadi... aku akan mengambil jus dulu didapur."

Sehun sudah akan menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, namun kiranya wanita itu terlalu cepat melesat meninggalkan ruang keluarga ke dapur.

Sehun tau Kyungsoo sedang menghindar ini ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali beberapa bulan ini jika dia membahas adik untuk Hyerin.

Lelaki itu menggeram sebelum meninju sofa disebelahnya. "Sial." Umpatnya.

.

.

Kai menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Dia menerawang kejadian tadi siang saat tanpa sengaja bertemu Kyungsoo setelah 6 tahun lamanya gadis itu pindah ke China. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menarik Sehun ke agensinya sudah benar. Dengan begitu dia bisa setidaknya melihat Kyungsoo meski dari jauh.

Dia kembali terbayang bagaimana visual Kyungsoo yang sedikit berubah setelah 6 tahun perpisan mereka. Dulu Kyungsoo adalah gadis mungil yang akan terlihat lucu dan imut disetiap kesematan. Namun sekarang dia menjadi wanita yang anggun dan dewasa. Serta aura ke ibuannya menguar begitu saja saat wanita itu dengan telaten mengurus Hyerin. Tentu hal itu membuat Kai semakin terpesona.

Dan ya, dia juga terpesona dengan mata polos anak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata yang seperti ibunya. Meski harus Kai akui jika visual ayahny benar-benar ambil bagian yang sangat banyak digadis kecil itu. Tapi sekali lagi Kai mengabaikannya dan enggan untuk mengingat ayah gadis mungil itu.

Kai yang masih sibuk dengan dunia khayalnya harus kembali ke dunia nyata saat ponselnya berdering dengan sangat nyaring.

Dengan sebal lelaki mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya sore-sore begini. Kai langsung menerima panggilan itu ketika nama ibunya terpampang nyata disana.

"Ya Mom, why?"

Kai bisa mendengar ibunya berdecak diseberang telfon sana. _"Apa begitu caramu mengucap salam kepada ibumu anak nakal?"_

Kai berdecak kesal karena ibunya yang terus mengatainya anak nakal padahal dia itu sudah dewasa. Dia sudah berumur 27 tahun, jadi bagaimana bisa ibunya masih memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Mom, _please~_ aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak mendapat panggilan itu lagi."

" _Tsk, terserah. Yang jelas kau tetap anak nakal untuk mommy."_ Dan Kai tak kuasa untuk tidak merotasikan matanya karena ibunya.

"So.. why you call me?"

" _Apa mommy harus memiliki alasan untuk menelfon anak mommy sendiri? Yang benar saja Kai!"_

"Oh mom please~ aku tau mommy bukan hanya ingin say hay or tanya kabar, but you have something right? Jadi bisa katakan apa alasanmu mom?"

" _Oke oke, down babe. Well, sebenarnya kau benar. Mommy menelfon menelfonmu bukan hanya tanya kabar. Mommy hanya ingin mengundangmu untuk pulang kerumah besok siang. So?"_

"For what?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

Sedang ibu Kai diseberang sana ingin sekali memukul kepala anaknya sekarang juga. _"To hoad!"_

Kai semakin bingung dengan maksud ibunya. "Hey mom, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya hati-hati.

" _APA KAU MENDOAKAN MOMMY MU SAKIT KAI? DEMI TUHAN KENAPA AKU BISA MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTI MU SIH! Duh.."_

Kai meringis karena suara melengking ibunya yang menggema ditelinganya. Satu hal kesalahannya. Menaruh ponsel ditelinga, jadi ingatkan lelaki itu untuk lain kali menjauhkan ponselnya jika berbincang ditelfon dengan ibunya.

" _Kau benar-benar. Jika kau mengundangmu pulang kerumah siang-siang berarti aku ingin kita makan siang bersama, kenapa kau masih bertanya sih..."_

"Lunch? Tumben mommy mengundang makan siang bersama, biasanya juga mo_" Kai berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Mom~ jangan bilang jika ini tentang perjodohan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jika iya maka jangan harap aku akan pulang kerumah untuk selamanya."

" _Hey kenapa kau besar kepala sekali? Siapa juga yang akan mengadakan acara seperti itu siang-siang. Mommy hanya ingin kau datang makan siang itu saja. Jadi bagaimana kau datang?"_

Kai menghela nafas, lelaki itu terlalu lelah menghadapi ibunya yang bisa dibilang aneh bin ajaib. Ya ibunya itu garang-garang jinak. Ah susah pokok menggambarkannya.

"Kita lihat jadwalku saja besok mom. Jika bisa aku akan datang untuk makan siang."

Lelaki itu mendengar bagaimana ibunya mendengus. _"Intinya kau diwajibkan datang. Dan jika kau sampai besok tidak datang, maka ibu pastikan kantor agensimu akan roboh hari itu juga. Dan sekali lagi ibu tidak menerima bandahan!"_

 _ **PIP~**_

Dan sekali lagi, lelaki dengan kuliat sexy serta wajah yang menawan itu dibuat speechlesh dengan kelakuan ibunya yang mematikan telfon tanpa menunggu persetujuan dulu darinya.

Kadang Kai bertanya, apa dia benar-benar keluar dari rahim ibunya? Kenapa dia sedikit tidak percaya jika melihat tingkah ibunya yang seperti itu?

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah sibuk bersiap untuk jadwal pertamanya. Dan dia merasa benar-benar beruntung ketika Kyungsoo datang untuk membantunya bersiap dengan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya ketika Kyungsoo selesai melipat lengan kemejanya. Sedang istrinya hanya tersenyum dan kembali membantu Sehun untuk membereskan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan lelaki itu seharian ini.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Lelaki itu masih fokus dengan kaos kakinya, namun karena dia yang terburu-buru. Kegiatan memasang kaos kaki yang harusnya mudah jadi sulit dengan kakinya yang susah masuk.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menghampiri suaminya yang lumayan ceroboh itu. Wanita itu berjongkok dan mulai memasangkan kaus kaki satu bersatu lalu kemudian sepatunya sekalian.

"Seharusnya kau bisa sedikit mengunakan perasaan untuk memasangnya." Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengambil tas Sehun yang berisi baju-baju yang akan lelaki gunakan shooting hari ini.

Sehun tersenyum mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, mencium keningnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada dirimu disisiku. Kau benar-benar istri terbaik Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun. Wanita itu mendorong tubuh suaminya yang mendekapnya yang langsung mendapat delikan tak suka dari Sehun.

"Sudah jam enam. Kau harus segera berangkat sebelum jalanan mulai macet. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal ditasmu jadi makan selagi dijalan. Berikan juga kepada manajer mu jika dia belum sarapan karena aku membuat lebih."

Sekali lagi Sehun mendekap Kyungsoo dan mencium kening istrinya. "Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu. Katakan maaf kepada baby Hye karena tidak bisa menyambutnya saat bangun tidur. Aku mencintaimu."

"Akan aku sampaikan. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Lalu Kyungsoo melambai kearah Sehun yang mulai pergi dengan mobilnya seberta manajer baru Sehun yang berada didalam mobil.

Ketika Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya kembali, wanita itu mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang menelfon dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

Dan Kyungsoo dibuat mengernyit saat sebuah nomer tidak terkenali tepampang disana.

"Yoeboseo?" jawab Kyungsoo, namun kernyitan Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja ketika mengetahui nomer siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Eomonim~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi jika kalian pada tanya ini nanti jalan ceritanya kayak gimana. Baby vee kasih bocoran dikittttt!

Nanti itu mereka bakalan saling sakit menyakiti. Gak Cuma mereka bahkan Hyerin anaknya Hunsoo juga kenak imbahnya karena orangtua mereka.

Nanti Kai bakalan sakit karena Kyungsoo nolak dia karena kalian tau lah Kyungsoo dah punya suami. Kyungsoo juga gitu, disisi lain dia kesakiti karena dia nolak kai sementara dia masih ada rasa. Dia sadar kalo dia itu dah punya anak dan suami jadi dia gak mau macem-macem. Sedang dilain sisi saat dia bertahan buat sehun, sehun ganti nyakitin hati dia. Dan ya dia disini bakalan jadi bodoh yang diem aja meski disakitin karena dia masih berpegang teguh sama nasip hyerin dan gak mau sampek hyerin jadi korban perceraian.

Terus sehun. Dia juga bakalan kesakitin karena kaisoo. Sifat dia perlahan-lahan bakalan berubah karena suatu alasan yang baby vee gak bisa sebut sekarang yang jelas bukan orang ke 3 karena itu ribet!

Dan Hyerin jelas yang paling jadi korban disini. Tapi dibalik itu dia bakalan nemu sosok yang membuat dia nyaman dan bergantung.

So, cukup sekian kiranya bocoran baby vee. Jadi pliss jangan hujat-hujat dulu tentang fanfic ini gak ada masa depan yang jelas buat Kaisoo. Kalo baby vee bilang gimana alurnya sekarang jelas akan gak seru karena gampang ditebak. Intinya kaisoo akan bahagia pada waktunya!

Jadi kalo kalian yang biasanya suka ngehujat dan sembunyi pakek guest dikotak review, mending jangan baca kalo emang gak suka. Tutup aja, baby vee gak maksain kalian mau baca kok.

Udah gitu aja sekian terima kasih. Sekali lagi thanks to review chap kemarin. Dan yang kemarin salah satu readers review benerin tata bahasa baby vee makasih banyak. Baby vee gak kesinggung kok diingetin gitu malah seneng karena bisa sambil belajar. Jadi lain wkatu bisa lebih baik lagi nulisnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih. See ya :*


	13. Chapter 13

Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya ke depan sebuah pintu gerbang yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah dikunjunginya. Wanita itu baru turun dari taksi dengan Hyerin yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Tadi pagi, dia mendapat sebuah undangan makan siang bersama dan Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Wanita itu berjanji akan mengabarinya setelah meminta ijin suaminya. Dan saat menelfon Sehun dan berkata mendapat undangan makan siang dari teman lama. Sehun hanya mengiyakan dan berpesan untuk pulang sebelum makan malam.

Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Dengan menggandeng erat Hyerin, wanita itu melangkah kedepan gerbang untuk menyalakan bell.

"Mama ini rumah siapa?" Hyerin bertanya karena gadis itu merasa asing dengan lingkungan baru yang didatanginya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak kepala anaknya. "Kau akan tau nanti sayang."

Gadis mungil itu tidak bertanya lagi dan beruntung tak membutuhkan waktu lama seorang penjaga membuka sedikit pintu untuk bertanya maksud kedatangan Kyungsoo kesana.

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga itu ramah.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum ramah, "Saya Kyungsoo. Saya mendapat undangan makan siang dari nyonya Kim."

Penjaga gerbang itu terbelalak lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Maafkan saya nona karena tidak secepatnya mempersilahkan masuk. Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi, mari saya antar."

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk, "Bukan masalah." Balas wanita itu ramah.

Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Hyerin dipersilahkan untuk masuk kedalam kediaman Kim yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir Kyungsoo datang kemarin beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya sedikit perubahan tata letak taman bunga yang kini sedikit diperkecil dan diberi kolam ikan.

Namun selebihnya masih sama indah. Dan Kyungsoo masih jelas akan kenangannya dulu yang sering mengunjungi kediaman ini jika ibu Kai –mantan kekasihnya pulang dari bekerjanya.

"Silahkan."

Sekali lagi penjaga itu dengan ramah serta sopan membukakan pintu depan kediam Kim. Kyungsoo hanya membalas tersenyum ketika didalam disambut oleh seorang kepala pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja dikediaman Kim itu. Dan beruntung Kyungsoo mengenal dekat kepala pelayan itu dulu.

"Selamat datang nona Kyungsoo." Lelaki dengan uban yang memenuhi kepalanya itu membukung sopan yang membuat mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut balas membungkuk.

"Lama tak berjumpa kepala Yoon. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk, "Ya nona lama tidak berjumpa. Saya juga senang kembali melihat nona datang kesini dan kabar saya baik nona, bagaimana dengan nona sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik Kepala Yoon."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum teduh sebelum beralih kepada sosok mungil yang berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Dan siapa gerangan gadis cantik ini nona Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pegangan Hyerin ditangannya. Wanita itu membawa Hyerin kedepannya lalu menyuruh gadis mungilnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo, naeun Oh Hyerin himinada." Gadis kecil itu membungkuk kecil yang mau tidak mau membuat Kepala Yoon jadi gemas dengan mencubit pipi gembil gadis cantik itu.

"Dia mengagumkan nona." Puji kepala Yoon tulus.

"Terimakasih Kepala Yoon. Dia anak ku."

"Pantas tampak seperti anda. Anda merawatnya dan mengajarinya dengan baik."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wanita itu tak pernah tidak tersenyum jika seseorang memuji tentang buah hatinya. Dia merasa bangga jika orang lain memuji putrinya dan terkecuali Kyungsoo. Wanita itu berasa seperti berhasil mendidik Hyerin dengan benar sehingga putrinya bisa bersikap sopan kepada orang lain.

"Mari nona saya antar kedapur. Nyonya besar tengah menyiapkan hidangan spesial untuk anda serta nona muda Hyerin."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti kepala Yoon yang menggiringnya menuju ke dapur atau lebih tepatnya meja makan.

Dari jarak beberapa meter Kyungsoo bisa melihat ibu Kai itu tengah menata meja makan bersama dengan beberapa maid yang bertugas didapur. Dan saat wanita itu melihat kemunculan Kyungsoo, dia langsung menginggalkan aktifitasnya menata meja untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Eomma tau kau akan datang sayangku." Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum beralih mengecup kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo sendiri tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya hanya memberikan sedikit jarak.

"Tentu eommonim, aku mendapatkan ijin dari suamiku. Dan maafkan aku yang baru datang, hingga tidak bisa membantu eomonim untuk menyiapkan masakan."

"Tsk, kau bicara apa sih sayangku. Ada maid yang membantu eomma jadi jangan khawatir oke."

Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu beralih kepada gadis kecil berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hey cantik bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau senang bisa datang kerumah halmoni?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk lucu, "Ye halmonie, Hyerin senang datang kerumah halmonie yang bagus. Dan kabar Hye baik, apa halmonie juga baik?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini sayang. Jjaa kemari ikut halmonie, ayo kita makan kudapan sebelum memakan yang berat-berat."

Ibu Kai menarik Hyerin yang berada digenggamannya untuk datang kemeja makan. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu mendudukkan Hyerin tepat disebelahnya dan memberi sepiring puding dengan warna-warni yang lucu yang berisi buah-buah kecil didalamnya.

Gadis mungil itu mencicipinya dan langsung berbinar senang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah enak?"

"Ini benar-benar enak halmonie, terimakasih."

Mendengar bagaimana sopannya Hyerin yang padahal masih berusia belum 5 tahun membuat wanita itu gemas sendiri.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang dibuat terperangah melihat begitu banyak makanan yang berada di meja makan seolah-oleh sedang ada pesta jamuan makan siang di kediaman Kim. Atau memang iya?

"Eomonim.. apakah eomonim sedang menyelenggarakan jamuan makan siang? Kenapa banyak sekali hidangan disini?"

Ibu dari mantan kekasih Kyungsoo itu tergelak kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Tentu sayang. Kita memang sedang melakukan jamuan makan siang untuk menyambutmu." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo dibuat membolakan mata bulatnya, "Dan sebanyak ini? Memang siapa saja yang eomonim undang?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak banyak, hanya kau dan baby Hye serta satu orang lagi tapi dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo sudah hendak bertanya siapa gerangan orang terakhir itu, namun pertanyaannya harus dia telan bulat-bulat ketika sebuah suara _low bass_ terdengar dari lorong yang menghubungkan ruang makan serta ruang keluarga.

" _Mom~ i'm home~"_

 **Deg**

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo dibuat deg-degan sendiri jika harus dipertemukan dengan lelaki yang notabennya adalah mantan kekasihnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sedang Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara malas-malasan anaknya. Wanita itu tidak menyadari bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi pucat tanpa tau sebabnya.

"Ahh itu dia datang." Pekik nyonya Kim senang. Sontak wanita itu langsung berdiri untuk menyambut putra sematawangnya yang jarang sekali pulang kerumah.

" _Hey Boy~_ bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nyonya Kim memeluk Kai dengan hangat, sedang Kai ikut membalas pelukan ibunya sebelum melepasnya kemudian.

" _I'm fine Mom... but_"_

Kai sudah hendak menanyakan kembali maksud ibunya mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama. Namun baru beberapa kata yang keluar tiba-tiba saja bibirnya kelu kala melihat siapa gerang wanita yang berbalik tepat saat tanpa sengaja dia memandangnya.

Kedua onyx dengan ukuran yang berbeda itu saling bersirobok memandang satu sama lain. Dari mata keduanya mereka tampak sama-sama terkejut dengan lawan jenis masing-masing namun tidak memungkiri jika terselip segelintir buncah bahagia ketika keduanya bertemu.

" _Boy_ , Mom mengundangmu kesini untuk merayakn kepulangan Kyungsoo. _So we can lunch together."_ Ucap nyonya Kim sembari menggandeng Kai untuk berjalan ke meja makan.

Setelah mereka sampai didepan meja makan. Kyungsoo berdiri untuk menyapa Kai. Namun lelaki itu lebih dulu menyapa Kyungsoo untuk berjaba tangan.

"Ehm.. Hy Kyungsoo." Kai mengatakannya canggung dan Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk melihatnya karena itu jelas sekali terjadi.

Jadi tidak ingin tampak lebih canggung kembali Kyungsoo segera meraih uluran Kai untuk bersalaman. Dan saat kulit mereka bersentuhan sebuah rasa aneh seperti mengirim sinyal-sinyal kekulit mereka hingga membuat dada kedua anak adam dan hawa itu berdebar.

"Hy juga Kai, _we meet again right?"_

Kai mengangguk, " _Yeah again.."_

Lelaki itu sudah hendak duduk setelah melepaskan jabatangan Kyungsoo. Namun sepertinya dia harus menahannya sedikit lama ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah sibuk dengan puding warna-warninya memanggilnya dengan ceria.

"Ninie ahjussi~" panggil gadis itu senang. Mau tak mau Kai tersenyum melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Lalu Kai berpindah duduk dari yang berada didepan Kyungsoo menjadi ditempat ibunya tadi.

" _Hy princess, nice to meet you."_

" _Nice to meet you too_ ahjussi.."

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum dengan lebar yang membuat Kai mengulurkan jari-jarinya untuk mengusak gemas ponik gadis kecil itu.

Sedang Nyonya Kim yang melihat interaksi Kai dan Hyerin terlihat akrab sedikit keget. Pasalnya Kai bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah dekat dengan anak kecil. Jadi saat dia terlihat akrab dengan Hyerin tentu Nyonya Kim sedikit... _speechless?_

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu?" itu adalah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Kim untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Seluruh mata memandang kearah Nyonya Kim yang terlihat sedikit tercengang.

"Ya, kami kemarin bertemu secara tidak sengaja lalu memutuskan untuk _lunch_ bersama." Itu Kai yang menjawab. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan jangan tanyakan Hyerin yang terlalu sibuk dengan puding warna-waninya.

Kini terlihat sedikit aneh ketika Kai melihat ibunya yang menutup mulut seolah-olah tengah _shock_. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun Kai terlalu terbiasa.

" _Why?"_ lelaki itu kembali buka suara karena penasaran dengan isi kepala ibunya yang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku?"

" _huh?"_ Kai menggumam bingung dengan perkataan ibunya yang mengambang. Dan otak Kai sepertinya kurang bagus memahami apa yang dimaksud ibunya.

Namun yang tidak disangka-sangka Kai adalah bagaimana ibunya meninggikan suarany hingga membuat Hyerin menjatuhkan sendok karena kaget.

"OH MY GOSH! DAN KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KIM KAI JIKA KAU MAKAN SIANG BERSAMA KYUNGSOO?!"

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya Kai malah menggertu kesal.

"Mom kau mengagetkan Hyerin." Lelaki itu kembali mengambil sendok baru untuk Hyerin karena sendok Hyerin yang lama terjatuh sebelum menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk kembali melajutkan memakan puding warna-warninya. "Teruskan makanmu sayang maafkan halmonie yang sedikit _over_." Dan tanpa bantahan Hyerin kembali melanjutkan memakan puding-puding warna-warninya.

Sedang Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa. "Oke maafkan Mom untuk itu. Tapi sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Mom jika kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo bahkan makan siang?"

Kai memutar matanya melihat ibunya. Lelaki itu hendak menjawab namun keduluan Kyungsoo yang hendak menjawab.

"Mungkin Kai lupa eomonim. Lagi pula kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu siang kemarin jadi memutuskan untuk makan bersama."

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa perdebatan antara sepasang anak dan ibu itu harus segera di akhiri karena mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mengalah. Tau sifat keduanya yang sama-sama keras kepala dan akan panjang ceritanya jika menunggu mereka selesai. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi penengah kali ini.

Dan benar saja, respon Nyonya Kim terlihat positif ketika Kyungsoo yang menjawab bukan Kai yang notabennya adalah anaknya. Wanita itu terlihat berfikir sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya mungkin bisa jadi karena belakangan ini anak nakal itu memang jadi pikun. Bahkan dia pikun dengan jalan rumahnya sendiri sehingga jarang pulang kerumah."

Kai yang merasa dirinya disindir hanya bisa mendengus membalas ibunya. Mereka sudah hendak kembali berdebat lagi namun urung saat Kyungsoo datang menyela. Katakanlah Kyungsoo tidak sopan, namun kalian akan melakukan hal serupa juga jika berada diposisi Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita segera makan siang eomonim? Waktu makan siang sudah berjalan setengahnya dan bukankah Kai harus kembali ke agansi untuk bekerja?"

Nyonya Kim menepuk dahinya melupakan keadaan sekeliling jika sudah bedebat dengan Kai.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo. Kunyuk satu itu harus kembali bekerja dan masakan sudah mulai mendingin."

"Mom~" Kai merengek ketika ibunya sekali lagi mengatainya. Namun seolah tidak perduli dengan rengekan putra sematawayangnya Nyonya Kim malah bersorak untuk segera memakan makanan yang telah disediakan.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 4 sore Kyungsoo berpamitan pulang kepada Nyonya Kim. Ibu dari Kim Kai itu merengek agar Kyungsoo tetap tinggal. Sedang Kai sendiri sudah berpamitan untuk kembali ke kantornya setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Mereka tak banyak berinteraksi, hanya sesekali saja jika salah satu bertanya maka akan menjawab kecil. Lebih banyak Kai yang memperhatikan Hyerin yang tepat duduk disebelahnya tadi saat makan siang.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya nyonya Kim kecewa. Kyungsoo dengan tidak enak mengangguk kepalanya.

"Ye eomonim. Aku benar-benar harus pulang karena suamiku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Nyonya Kim dengan tidak rela mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi kapan-kapan kau harus main kemari lagi."

"Ya pasti jika saya ada waktu luang akan kemari lagi."

"Ahhhh~ aku benar-benar tidak rela kau pulang sayang. Bicaralah kepada suamimu dan mintalah sampai makan malam selesai kau baru pergi. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan letak gendongan Hyerin ditangannya. Gadis kecil itu ketiduran dan Kyungsoo yang enggan membangunkannya akhirnya memilih menggendongnya.

Wanita itu sekali lagi menggeleng tidak enak. "Maaf eomonim, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Tsk, kau benar-benar istri yang penurut kepada suaminya. Hahhh aku benar-benar ingin memiliki menantu sepertimu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tergelak kecil. "Eomonim pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari saya." Jawabnya kalem. Dan jawaban Kyungsoo itu membuat ibu Kai kembali mendengus kesal.

"Tidak akan sama sepertimu _honey_. Dan aku pun berharap jika menantuku itu dirimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat. Wanita itu bingung hendak membalas seperti apa. Dan ibu Kai yang menyadari ucapannya jadi gelagapan sendiri membuat suasana keduanya jadi terasa canggung.

Dengan buru-buru wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo bukan maksud eom_"

"Tidak apa eomonim. Jangan di pikirkan." Potong Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum dan sekali lagi hendak pamit.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu eomonim."

"Ya sayang hati-hati. Apa tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Apalagi Hyerin sedang tidur. Mau eomma panggilkan supir untuk mengantarmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu hanya merasa tidak enak jika nanti sampai Sehun melihat dia diantarkan pulang oleh supir keluarga Kim.

"Tidak perlu eomonim. Saya sudah memanggil taksi dan sudah menunggu didepan. Sekali lagi saya pamit eomonim. Senang bisa berkunjung kemari."

"Eyyyy, saharusnya eomma yang bisa seperti itu. Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktumu. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membungkuk kecil karena sedikit sulit dengan Hyerin yang berada digendongan depan.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berlalu dari kediaman Kim menggunakan taksi menuju apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

45 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sampai didepan gedung apartemennya. Wanita itu keluar dari taksi setelah membayarnya. Sedikit kesulitan keluar sebenarnya karena Hyerin yang masih setia tidur digendongannya. Beruntung supir taksi berbaik hati untuk turun dan membuka kan pintu untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimaksih untuk bantuan itu dan si supir pun tersenyum ramah menanggapi kesopanan Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung aprtemen, wanita itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun yang juga baru memasuki gedung apartemen.

"Kau baru pulang?" Sehun bertanya saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang kesulitan dengan Taerin digendongannya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih Hyerin dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?"

"Sejak tadi sebelum aku pulang."

"Jadi kau menggendongnya sedari tadi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian memasuki lift ketika lift didepan mereka terbuka.

Kyungsoo memecet lantai 20 menggangtikan Sehun yang tangannya sibuk dengan menggendong Hyerin.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkannya Soo. Jangan biarkan dia manja seperti ini." Sehun kembali menyambung percakapan mereka yang tadi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sehun selalu seperti ini. Lelaki itu memang memanjakan Hyerin dan menuruti gadis mungilnya jika dia minta apa-apa. Tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hyerin meminta gendong Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo kelelahan menggendong Hyerin yang semakin hari semakin tambah besar.

"Tidak masalah Sehun, hanya sebentar. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya."

"Tetap saja_"

"Shttt, sudah jangan dibahas. aku tau kau sedang lelah."

Sehun diam jika Kyungsoo sudah memperingatinya seperti itu. Keduanya terdiam hingga lift yang ditumpangi keduanya sampai dilantai 20 dan mengantarkan mereka ke depan pintu apartemen keduanya.

Mereka masuk kedalam dengan Sehun yang langsung menuju kamar Hyerin, sedang Kyungsoo beralih kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah menaruh Hyerin dikamar dan berganti pakaian, Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"Kita bisa _delivery_ jika kau lelah Soo. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari acara membunguknya dikulkas. Wanita itu memandang Sehun lalu tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada kata lelah jika itu untuk suami dan anakku Sehunna. Jadi jangan pikirkan aku, aku tahu kau lebih lelah bekerja ketimbang aku yang mengurus rumah."

Dan itulah alasan Sehun kenapa dia bisa semakin jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo setiap harinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo didapur. Memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengecup pundak kanan Kyungsoo dengan mesra.

"Kau benar-benar istri terbaik. Aku sungguh-sungguh beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum bagaimana melihat Sehun yang bermanja dibahunya.

Didekatkannya wajahnya, lalu dikecupnya hidung bangir suaminya. "Aku pun beruntung memiliki suami sebaik dirimu. Aku juga mencintaimu Hunna~"

.

.

Pukul 10 malam Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kamar setelah menina bobo kan Hyerin dibuat terkejut dengan Sehun yang terlihat kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk diranjang mereka.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Sehun diam saja tidak menjawab membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemas dibuatnya. Apalagi lelaki mengerang dan menggit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sakit.

Tanpa sadar, setetas air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, kumohon jangan seperti ini hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak pelan melihat suaminya yang terlihat kesakitan.

Samar-samar diantara sakit kepalanya yang sangat teramat, Sehun bisa mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki itu membuka matanya untuk melihat istrinya.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo –istrinya sedang menangis kini. Melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang menghiasi pipi putihnya membuat perlahan-lahan rasa sakit dikepala Sehun mulai menghilang.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan tangisannya itu bahkan tidak menyadari Sehun yang sudah mulai kembali baik lagi. Wanita itu tersadar ketika dua buah tangan besar menangkup pipinya lalu menghapus aliran krystal di pipinya.

"Uljima.." lirih Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengerjab tak percaya Sehun yang terlihat sudah baik-baik saja. "S-sehun?" bibirnya gemetar sendiri mengucapkan nama suaminya. Dan ketika Sehun tersenyum lebut seperti biasanya Kyungsoo langsung menerjang untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Kumohon.." wanita itu kembali menangis.

"..kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku takut."

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil, balas memeluk Kyungsoo tak kalah erat. Lelaki itu hanya mampu menjawab 'Ya' tanpa Kyungsoo tau bahwa kepalanya masih berdunyut meski tak sesakit tadi.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian..**_.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sebuah agensi ternama di Korea dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya.

Tadi Sehun menelfon jika dia melupakan sepatunya yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan majalah bulan depan. Untuk itu dia meminta tolong kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkannya ke agensi setelah dia mengantarkan Hyerin piknik dengan teman-teman di TK nya.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berhadapan dengan reseptionis yang menyambutnya ramah.

"Permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyerahkan paperbag itu kepada reseptionis didepannya.

"Saya Oh Kyungsoo, istri dari Oh Sehun ingin menitipkan ini untuk suami saya. Tadi suami saya menelfon dan meminta saya untuk mengantarkan ini kemari."

Reseptionis itu terlihat terkejut ketika Kyungsoo memeperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu denga sopan wanita itu kembali membungkuk kepada Kyungsoo.

"Nyonya Oh, maafkan saya tidak mengenali anda untuk pertama kalinya. Maaf karena anda terlihat begitu muda."

Kyungsoo tertawa sejenak. "Ah anda berlebihan. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Anda tidak mampir?" tanya.

"Apa Oh Sehun sedang ada ditempat?"

Reseptionis itu menggeleng, "Tidak nona, beberapa saat lalu beliau keluar bersama manajernya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Mari."

Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil dan balas bungkukan kecil oleh reseptionis itu.

Kyungsoo sudah melangkah beberapa langkah ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Kai?"_

.

.

Sehun meremat kertas putih ditangannya. Lelaki itu duduk dikursi penumpang mobilnya dengan pandangan menghadap jendela.

Angannya melayang dengan apa yang tadi dokter ucapkan kepadanya.

 _Stadium akhir_

Dua kata yang terus berputar-putar dikepala lelaki itu. Matanya bahkan memerah menahan air mata yang ingin keluar, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi mengeluarkannya didepan orang lain. Meskipun itu manajernya sekali pun yang terlihat menghawatirkannya sedari tadi.

Ketika mobil berhenti diparkiran gedung agensi, Sehun sudah hendak keluar sebelum suara manajernya menahan.

"Sehun kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa hyung."

"Tapi kau tampak aneh sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Terjadi sesuatu? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika mau."

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh hyung, jangan khawatir." Sehun menepuk pelan pundak manajernya sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo masuk lewat pintu samping. Lelaki itu hendak pergi keruangannya yang disediakan oleh agensi. Namun dia terdiam ketika melewati kantin agensi yang memang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk samping.

Tangannya semakin terkepal membuat kertas putih yang berada ditangannya semakin tidak karuan bentuknya.

Dengan amarah yang meluap karena pikirannya semakin kacau, sehun melangkah besar-besar menuju dua orang yang tengah berbincang dikantin agensi tersebut.

Dengan kasar Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan salah satu diantara mereka. Lalu memandangnya tajam.

"Pulang Sekarang!"

.

.

.

 _To be continue~_

.

.

.

 **No coment!**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **And see you~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan wanita itu dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu disini.

"K-kai?" gumamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kai tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku bekerja disini."

"Kau bekerja disini?" Kyungsoo melotot kaget sedang kai hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bilang jika kau_"

"Selamat siang Direktur Kim."

Kyungsoo dibuat membuka mulutnya melihat bagaimana para pegawai yang membungkuk sopan ketika berpapasan dengan Kai serta lelaki itu yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala."

"Hole, aku tidak percaya..."

Kai terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Dia sudah terbiasah melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari teman-teman lamanya yang tidak sengaja kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan ini seorang Kyungsoo yang jelas mengenalnya baik luar dan dalam pasti juga tidak akan percaya dengan mudah.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar? Kurasa kopi dikantin kantorku tidak buruk."

.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan segelas kopi hangat yang sudah berkurang setengah. Kai sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang siapa dia serta kedudukannya dan mantan kekasihnya itu masih belum bisa percaya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

Kai suka melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tetap bergumam tidak percaya. Wanita itu bahkan melupakan sikap canggungnya yang sempat menguar diantara keduanya saat pertemuan pertama dan kedua mereka. Namun lihat kini Kyungsoo sudah kembali terlihat cerewet dan banyak tanya persis seperti Kyungsoonya yang dulu.

 _Ahh bolehkan Kai memanggil begitu?_

"Aku sudah sering mendengar orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu jadi jangan menambah daftarnya Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali menyesap kopi ditangannya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh aku?" Kai mengangguk, ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali tersenyum lembut tidak seperti tadi.

"Aku mengantar sepatu suamiku yang tertinggal. Dia ceroboh sekali padahal aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan benar tapi tetap saja kenapa dia tidak membawanya ahh benar-benar."

Kai mengempalkan tangannya dibawah. Hatinya berdenyut kembali ketika Kyungsoo menyebut dengan bangga _suaminya_.

"Wahh _suamimu_ benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri yang sigap sepertimu Soo." Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa dosa tidak mengerti maksud Kai yang menekan kata suami kepadanya. Wanita itu masih tetap polos membuat Kai merasa percuma jika menyindir Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata.

Keduanya kembali diam. Kyungsoo sibuk melihat kesekeliling. wanita itu merasa luar biasa tadi ketika memasuki kantin agensi ini. Kantinnya terlihat seperti cafe tempat nongkrong ketimbang tempat makan karyawan. Wanita itu memberi jempol untuk desain serta interior yang ditata kekinian sehingga tidak tampak membosankan.

Sedang Jongin masih memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak berubah sama sekali padahal sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Mantan kekasihnya itu masih sama cantiknya dengan dulu padahal wanita itu telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"Ah ya, kau kemari sendiri Soo?"

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melihat kesekeliling menatap kearah Jongin. Lalu kemudian wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya aku sendiri, memang kau fikir aku bayi yang harus ditemani kemana-mana?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai sengit membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aniyo.. biasanya kau selalu bersama Hyerin. Apalagi ini hari sabtu seharusnya Hyerin libur bukan?"

"Ahh Hyerin sedang ada study tour dengan kawan-kawan serta guru-guru dari TK nya."

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Tidak. Sekolahnya melarang lagi pula dia juga sudah berani jika pergi sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mengantarnya sampai bus yang ditumpanginya berangkat."

"Wohhh, anakmu pintar. Dia berani sekali berangkat sendiri tanpa didampingi orantuanya."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi tersenyum. Wanita itu selalu suka jika seseorang memuji anak cantiknya yang cerdas itu. Dia akan merasa bangga sendiri jika membicarakan tentang kelebihan anaknya. Salah satu hal yang paling Kyungsoo sukai saat menjadi orangtua.

"Oh ya Soo, apa aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?"

Kyungsoo diam. Wanita itu melirik Kai ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa dia kepikiran Sehun yang tidak akan suka jika dia memiliki nomor mantan kekasihnya ini. Sehun memang tidak pernah menyatakan ketidak sukaannya namun Kyungsoo cukup tau dari untuk tidak bertindak melanggar kesabaran dari suaminya.

Wanita itu menatap Kai dengan sorot penuh perminta maafan. "Mianhaeyo... aku tidak bermaksud pelit atau apa. Tapi kau tau sekarang statusku bagaimana. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat suamiku salah paham. Jadi, untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu itu maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya."

"Ah begitu kah? Oke tidak masalah. Santai saja jangan meminta maaf seperti itu." Kai tersenyum dengan paksa. Bahkan lelaki itu memilih untuk tertawa kecil agar suasana nyaman yang telah mereka bangun tidak rusak namun sepertinya hal itu mustahil ketika suasana diantara mereka berdua kembali canggung.

Kai sangat menyadari betul bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat kembali membentang jarak saat mereka kembali mengobrol bersama. Tidak bisa seperti diawal yang membuat mereka santai. Ini benar-benar terasa canggung.

Terlebih ketika seseorang datang dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Pulang Sekarang!"

Sontak saja Kai berdiri dibuatnya. Dia melihat bagaimana suami Kyungsoo –Sehun menatap mengintimidasi kearahnya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat meringis kecil memangdangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Se-sehun, ini sakit sshh.."

Namun bukannya mendengarkan Sehun kembali acuh dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka. Dan itu semakin bertambah ketika Kai dengan berani menghadang didepan.

"Sehun lepaskan. Kau menyakiti tangan Kyungsoo."

Sehun mendecih melihat bagaimana mantan saingannya itu bersikap sok pahlawan didepan banyak karyawan yang melihat kepada mereka bertiga.

"Oh Kim sajangnim.. maaf sebelumnya namun ini masalah rumah tangga saya. Masalah sayang dengan _istri_ saya!" Sehun menekan jelas pada bagian istri untuk menyinggung statusnya dengan Kyungsoo dihadapan Kai.

Kai sendiri sejujurnya dibuat emosi melihat bagaimana Sehun bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Dia paling tau bagaimana membuat Kai jatuh tak berkutik. Namun Kai mencoba meredam emosinya dan kembali menghadang Sehun yang akan melewatinya.

"Ku bilang lepaskan Oh Sehun. Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo. Lepaskan sebelum aku menghajarmu." Kai memberitahu Sehun dengan gigi yang bergemletak marah.

 _ **BUGHHH**_

Namun bukan Kai yang berhasil mendaratkan tinjuannya melainkan model barunya itu lah yang berhasil meninjunya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya limbung jatuh begitu saja. seketika karyawan menjerit histeris melihat kejadian.

Kai terbatuk ketika Sehun menendang perutnya tanpa perasaan.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan sajangnim jangan ikut campur? Aku sudah bilang jika ini masalahku dengan istriku. JADI KAU BRENGSEK JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN RUMAH TANGGAKU!"

Sehun berlalu pergi setelah kembali berhasil menendang perut Kai untuk yang kedua kali. Lelaki itu bahkan menyeret dengan kasar istrinya lalu membantingnya dikursi penumpang mobil dengan buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya terus diam sepanjang perjalanan. Lelaki itu terlalu fokus dengan jalan. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena aura Sehun yang begitu dingin. Lelaki itu seakan memperingati Kyungsoo untuk tidak mendekatinya hanya dengan aura saja.

Ketika sampai rumah Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu memilih langsung membersihkan dirinya. Sedang Kyungsoo tidak ingin disebut sebagai istri tak tau diri segera menyiapkan makanan. Takut-takut Sehun belum makan. Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia hanya takut dengan suaminya. Meski Sehun tidak membentaknya ataupun memukulnya tapi dari keterdiamannya Kyungsoo tau jika Sehun kecewa padanya.

Ketika makanan telah siapa, Sehun keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana dingin diantara dia dan suaminya.

"Sehunna.. makanlah, aku telah menyiapkan makanan."

Namun Sehun masih memandangnya datar tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya berjalan ke meja makan dan memakan makanan yang disiapkan Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali memecah keheningan mencoba bertanya banyak hal agar suara Sehun keluar. Namun sekali lagi, sepertinya suaminya terlalu kecewa padanya membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan memutuskan masuk kekamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo keluar menuju meja makan bermaksud kembali menemui suaminya. Namun dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Bahkan piring-piring sisa makanan sudah bersih tertata dirak pengerin cucian.

Sehun melakukan semuanya sendiri. Lelaki itu menghabiskan seluruh makanannya kemudian menyuci serta membereskannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo bertanya, kemana gerangan suaminya itu.

Wanita itu berbalik menuju ruang keluarga namun yang didapat nihil. Ke ruang tamupun hasilnya sama. Ketaman dibalkon pun kosong. Sedang Kyungsoo tidak memeriksa kamar dia yakin jika tadi Sehun tidak berada disana saat dia berganti baju.

Jadi dengan haus ditenggorokannya Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur bermaksud mencari air dingin untuk menyegar dahaganya.

Wanita itu menghampiri kulkas hendak membukanya sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah note kuning yang tertempel disana.

" _Aku pergi menjemput Hyerin... –Sehun,"_

Hanya sesingkat itu pesan yang ditinggalkan Sehun untuknya. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa sebenarnya namun kemudian dia juga bersyukur suaminya setidaknya meninggali pesan meski pun dia tengah kecewa terhadapnya. Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan Hyerin yang pasti sudah pulang dari study tournya. Beruntung Sehun mengingatnya jika tidak mungkin malaikat kecilnya itu akan menangis karena tidak dijemput.

Jadi setelah selesai minum, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari semenjak insiden Kyungsoo yang ditarik paksa oleh Sehun. Namun selama tiga hari itu juga Sehun masih mendiami Kyungsoo saja. Lelaki itu hanya akan bersikap manis jika didepan Hyerin. Tapi jika mereka hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan maka suaminya itu akan kembali menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo dibuat sedih karena Sehun semakin membangun dinding es yang kokoh dihatinya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

Sebenarnya kebiasaan-kebiasaan dalam pernikahan mereka tidak bernah berubah. Mereka tetap tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama meski tidak akan berbagi pelukan. Kyungsoo tetap akan berperan menjadi istri yang baik dengan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang akan Sehun gunakan untuk bekerja. Sehun juga masih mengecup keningnya saat dia akan berangkat bekerja. Tapi tetap saja..

Semuanya terasa hambar karena Sehun tak pernah menyelipkan kata-kata manis didalam kegiatan mereka. Dia terlalu dingin membuat Kyungsoo menggigil.

Jadi saat Sehun kembali dari kamar Hyerin setelah menidurkan anak mereka, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya. Dia harus berbicara empat mata kepada Sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dari acara berbaringnya ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar keduanya. Sedang Sehun hanya memandang Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum berjalan ke lemari untuk mengganti baju tidur miliknya.

"Sehun aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kyungsoo bersuara, namun Sehun masih diam dan sibuk mengganti piyamanya membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya resah karena Sehun seperti enggan mendengarkannya.

Masih tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo. Sehun berjalan keranjang mereka. Lelaki itu menyingkap selimut lalu masuk kedalamnya. Dia sudah hendak berbaring menyamankan tubuhnya sebelum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Sehun kumohon.. kita butuh bicara, hiks.."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu mulai duduk dengan benar disebelah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tega jika mendengar Kyungsoo menangis.

"Bicaralah jika ingin bicara, tidak perlu sampai menangis." Katanya dingin. Dia menatap lurus kedepan enggan menatap bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tersedu-sedu disebelahnya.

"Hiks.. sehun maafkan aku, hiks." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. Wanita itu tidak kuat lagi. Hatinya terlalu sesak menahan rasa ini berhari-hari membuatnya menangis ketika ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sungguh bibirnya terasa begitu sulit hanya untuk menjelaskan semua. Semua yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan.

Sehun bergerak saat Kyungsoo semakin terdengar menangis. Lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan sembari mengecupi keningnya.

"Shttt jangan menangis Soo.. aku memaafkanmu, jadi berhenti menangis ya sayang?" kali ini Sehun berucap dengan lembut. Lelaki itu kembali menjadi Sehun suaminya yang baik hati membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagianya.

Jadilah Kyungsoo yang semakin kencang menangis. Wanita itu mengeratkan cengkramannya dipinggang Sehun. Menikamati bagaimana suaminya kembali berprilaku lembut kepadanya.

Sehun sendiri dengan sabar menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Istrinya itu terlalu sedih karena kemarahannya yang berhari-hari membuat Sehun sedikit bersalah karena bagaimanapun kejadian kemarin bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas menangis bermenit-menit akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai tenang. Dia sudah puas meluapkan isi hatinya lagi pula dia juga sudah lelah untuk menangis.

Kyungsoo bergerak dari dekapan Sehun. Wanita itu membenarkan duduknya yang dengan benar menghadap suami tampannya yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Diusapnya air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sehun untuk kejadian kemarin lusa. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh."

Sehun mengangguk. Dengan telaten lelaki itu membersihkan air mata yang masih tersisa dikedua pipi istrinya. Jika melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, Sehun tidak percaya jika wanita itu sudah memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik untuknya. Karena Kyungsoo sendiri masih terlihat seperti malaikat kecil.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa kecewa saja saat itu. Kau tau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Wanita itu kembali mendekap suaminya. Dia terlalu merindukan dekapan ini jadi ketika Sehun memaafkannya maka Kyungsoo benar-benar memanfaatkannya.

"Aku tidak menghalangimu untuk bertemu siapapun sungguh. Tapi jangan dia. Aku hanya masih terlalu takut jika melihatmu disekitarnya. Apalagi jika sampai kau membawa Hyerin untuk menemuinya, aku tidak akan pernah rela."

Kyungsoo menegang didekapan Sehun. Wanita itu mulai khawatir karena pernah membawa Hyerin bertemu dengan Kai dua kali. Sedang Sehun yang merasakan bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Dengan santai lelaki itu kembali memainkan rambut Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu kembali terbuai dan rileks didekapannya.

"Kau pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya membuatku tidak tenang. Memang benar kebersamaanmu denganku lebih banyak. Namun sekali lagi, dia yang hadir terlebih dahulu dihatimu. Terlebih kau memilih hidup denganku karena berawal dari kesalahan yang kita buat berdua."

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Sehun. Dibuatnya suaminya itu menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan jika itu sebuah kesalahan Sehunna.. semua sudah takdir, aku juga bersyukur memiliki Hyerin diantara kita."

Sehun tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menggapai bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya.

"Terimakasih.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan manis membuat Sehun gemas dan kembali memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Soo.. itu menyakitiku,"

"Ya, Sehun. Aku akan menjaga jarak darinya." Janji Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melirik kebawah kearah Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukaannya. Saat lelaki itu kembali menatap depan, senyuman lebarnya hilang tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman miring yang terlihat licik. Seringai.

Lelaki itu menyeringai menang mendengar janji dari Kyungsoo.

Rencananya berhasil.

Bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa tanpa melalui fisik.

" _Karena aku tau, hatimu itu lebih rapuh dari tubuhmu.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo kembali denga kegiatan mengantar jemput Hyerin karena satu minggu belakang Sehun yang melakukan tugas itu. Jika tiga hari pertama karena Sehun yang dengan tidak langsung melarang Kyungsoo keluar karena pertengkaran mereka. Sedang tiga hari setelah mereka berbaikan Kyungsoo jatuh sakit karena stress yang berlebihan. Membuat Sehun kembali melarangnya melakukan apa-apa termasuk mengantar Hyerin ke sekolah.

Jadi saat hari ini dia diperbolehkan untuk mengantar serta menjemput Hyerin maka Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa senang. Dia sudah lama tidak keluar rumah seminggu belakang.

Tadi pagi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengantarkan Hyerin bersama. Gadis itu benar-benar senang ketika kedua orantuanya mengantarnya karena itu termasuk moment yang jarang. Jadi saat sampai disekolah saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman Hyerin memamerkan kepada teman-temannya jika dia diantar oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun dibuat terkekeh sendiri karena kelakuan anak mereka yang menggemaskan. Lalu kemudian mereka kembali pulang. Kyungsoo segera menyiapkan perlengkapan Sehun karena Sehun memiliki jadwal agak siang sehingga memiliki waktu pagi bersama keluarganya.

Dan siang ini Kyungsoo sudah menunggu tepat didepan kelas Hyerin. Didalam sana Hyerin sudah melambai senang karena melihat ibunya disana. Jadi dengan semangat gadis kecil itu membereskan mejanya dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas kecilnya yang lucu.

Beberap saat kemudian setelah selesai berdoa, satu persatu murid mulai keluar. Hyerin keluar lumayan akhir karena letak duduknya yang depan membuat anak itu harus pulang akhir.

"Mama sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menggandeng gadis kecilnya ditangan kirinya lalu berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

"Mama tidak bersama papa?"

Kyungsoo menengok kesamping lalu mengusak kepala anaknya gemas. "Papa harus kerja sayang. Jadi tidak bisa terus mengantar atau menjemput Hye disini."

"Oh baiklah.. lalu kita akan kemana sekarang ma?"

"Baby Hye maunya kemana?" Kyungsoo kembali lempar pertanyaan membuat anak itu menaruh telunjuknya didahi seolah berfikir.

"Entahlah, Hye tidak ingin kemana-mana jadi apa kita pulang saja ma?"

"Pulang? Hye benar ingin pulang? Tidak ingin main dulu?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk lucu membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Oke, princess kita pulang sekarang."

Jadi dengan riang keduanya kembali meneruskan langkah untuk keluar dari halaman sekolah Hyerin menuju taksi yang tadi Kyungsoo naiki.

Namun saat keduanya melewati gerbang. Kyungsoo dibuat kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Hey princess baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo dibuat tergagap melihat lelaki itu muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya. "K-kai?"

"Oh ninie ahjussi.. apa yang ninie ahjussi lakukan didepan sekolah Hye?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Sedang Jongin berjongkok lalu mengusak pipi gadis kecil itu. "Tentu menjemput princess ahjussi, memang apa lagi. Ahjussi ingin mengajakmu main ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti suka."

Hyerin menatap berbinar kepada Kai. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat karena ucapan Kai. "Sungguh? Ahjussi tidak berbohong? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Hyerin sudah hendak berjalan namun tangan kecil gadis itu ditarik oleh mamanya membuat Hyerin mengernyit. "Mama? Kenapa ditarik? Hye mau main dengan ahjussi.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Sayang ingat pesan papa? Bukankah papa bilang dilarang keluar dengan orang asing tanpa papa?"

Hyerin menunduk, gadis itu terlihat sedih ketika mendengar larangan dari Kyungsoo. "Tapi ini ninie ahjussi mama.. bukan orang lain."

"Hyerin-ahh.."

Gadis itu semakin menunduk ketika ibunya mulai memberi peringatan.

Kai yang tidak tega melihat Hyerin yang terlihat kecewa jadi mencoba menjelaskan. Dia hanya kasihan dengan Hyerin yang tertunduk lesu seperti itu.

"Soo-ya, jangan seperti itu. Kasihan Hyerin. Lagi pula aku juga bukan orang lain. Akukan juga temanmu."

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng. Menatap tak enak kepada Kai.

"Maaf Kai. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sehun sudah pernah berpesan dan aku tidak mau melanggarnya."

"Kau bisa menelfonnya. Atau jika perlu aku yang meminta akan meminta ijin langsung darinya."

Kai sudah bergerak mengambil ponselnya, namun dengan segera Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Akan jadi masalah jika Kai yang meminta ijin.

"Kumohon Kai. Jangan seperti ini. Sehun tidak akan suka.."

Kai diam. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terlihat frustasi ketika dia mengatakan akan meminta ijin langsung kepada Sehun. Setakutkah itu Kyungsoo ke Sehun sampai membuat wanita itu benar-benar patuh kepadanya.

Jadi saat melihat mata memohon Kyungsoo, Kai memutuskan untuk mengalah dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan memaksa." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega untuk itu. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Biar aku antar."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Maaf untuk kembali menolak permintaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang salah paham denganmu. Jadi biar aku pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku juga sudah menyewa taksi. Jadi sekali lagi aku pamit, aku pergi. Hyerin ayo beri hormat kepada ahjussi.."

Hyerin mengangguk, lalu memungkuk sopan. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengikuti langkah ibunya kearah taksi yang tadi dipesan. Kai sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana anak itu masih terlihat kecewa karena tidak mendapat ijin.

Jadi saat taksi yang membawa Kyungsoo dengan Hyerin telah pergi jauh. Kai mengumpat kesal karena sekali lagi Sehun menggagalkan rencanya secara tak langsung.

"Arrghhh sialan kau Oh Sehun!" kai berteriak tidak perduli orang-orang yang masih berada disekitar gerbang TK itu menatap garang kearahnya karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak pantas didengar oleh anak kecil.

Sedang Kai memilih tak perduli dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia kesal karena Sehun merusak kesempatannya untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo serta Hyerin.

Tapi, yang tidak disadari Kai adalah bagaimana seseorang menyaksikan kelakuannya itu dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Itu Sehun.

Lelaki itu memang sedari tadi berada disana. Bukannya tidak percaya kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia memiliki firasat baik akan melihat sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa. Dan benar saja firasatnya tidak meleset sama sekali.

Mungkin jika pertama-tama dia jengkel karena sekali lagi Kyungsoo masih bertemu dengan Kai. Namun saat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menolak Kai, serta teriakan kesal dari Kai dengan menyebut namanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan buncahan hati hatinya yang meletup-letup gembira.

Gembira karena bagaimanapun Kai ingin mendekati Kyungsoo dan anaknya, akan terasa sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memeriksa isi lemarinya satu persatu. Dia ingat jika dirinya pernah memiliki sebuah rok dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil yang sudah tak terpakai dan dia hendak mempermaknya menjadi gaun untuk boneka-boneka dari Hyerin.

Anak itu sedang mendapat tugas prakarya dari barang tak terpakai, jadi dia lebih memilih membuat baju untuk boneka-bonekanya dengan bantuan mamanya.

kyungsoo kembali membuka lipatan-lipatan rok-rok milikya. Wanita itu tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Roknya berada dilipatan paling bawah. Jelas dia sulit menemukannya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menarik rok tersebut agar tidak merusak lipatan lain diatasnya.

Namun wanita itu dibuat mengernyit ketika sesuatu keluar dari dalam lipatan roknya. Dia membungkung untuk memungut sebuah amplop dengan cap rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo membuka isi amplop itu kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

Sekali lagi dia dibuat tidak mengerti dengan isi surat itu. Namun saat nama suaminya tercantum disana dengan sebuah tanda positif dengan nama sebuah penyakit. Saat itulah setetes air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba badan Kyungsoo jadi lemas. Tangannya juga gemetar membuatnya, tak cukup baik untuk berdiri ataupun membawa sebuah kertas ringan ditangannya.

Suratnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk.

" _Se-sehun..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue~**_

Maaf buat keterlambatannya dan alurnya yang semakin buat sakit kepala. Baby vee punya masalah kehilangan ide baru-baru ini. Baby vee gak bisa nyelesain ff sampai abis bahkan ini baby vee harus hapus berapa kali. Jadi sekali lagi baby vee minta maaf jika kalian gak dapet feel, karena baby vee sendiri juga gak dapet feel sama sekali...

Oke see ya~ :*


	15. Chapter 15

Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa diminta. Kelapanya rasanya kosong masih mencerna benar-benar apa yang tadi dibacanya.

Benaknya terus menggumamkan kata tak percaya, namus sekali lagi ketika kepalanya memutar ingat suaminya yang sering didera sakit kepala yang hebat atau bahkan mimisan tanpa ada sebab.

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyangkalnya. Wanita itu ingin membercai bahwa tulisan tadi itu hanya lelucon. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa disana tertulis jika suaminya positif terkena kanker otak. apa lelucon jaman sekarang mengerikan ini? Atau mungkin dianya yang salah baca? Ya mungkin dia yang salah baca, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali melihat.

Namun sekali lagi, hanya sekali lirik pun jelas disana tertulis bahwa _**'Tuan Oh Sehun Positif menderita Kanker Otak'**_

Takdir macam apa lagi kali ini yang digariskan Tuhan kepadanya? Apa Tuhan begitu membencinya sehingga memberikan cobaan seberat ini kepada keluarga kecilnya yang?

Padahal dalam setiap doa dihembusan nafasnya Kyungsoo hanya selalu berdoa agar keluarga kecilnya bisa bahagia seperti ini selamanya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan memang ingin membermainkan hatinya.

.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk ditempatnya jatuh tadi. Wanita itu terlalu lelah untuk berpindah posisi. Bahkan dia lupa apa tujuannya masuk kamar ini hingga menemukan surat itu. Tangisannya masih tak berhenti bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hatinya sesak benar-benar sesak dengan kenyataan yang menyekitkan ini. Kenyataan yang tak pernah terlintas sejenak dalam benaknya.

Namun Kyungsoo harus menghentikan ketika mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Dengan segera wanita itu mengusap dan menghilangkan jejak air matanya. Dan benar saja putri mungilnya ternyata yang membuka pintunya. Ah kyungsoo baru mengingat jika dia telah terlalu lama meninggalkan Hyerin sendiri.

"Hey sayang ada apa? Apa mama terlalu lama meninggalkanmu sendiri hingga kau menyusul mama?"

Hyerin terdiam. Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan lekat wajah ibunya yang berhias jejak-jejak air mata membuatnya penasaran.

"Mama menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak sayang. Mama tidak menangis. Hanya sedikit kelilipan sedikit tadi. Ayo kita kembali keruang bermain."

Wanita itu memaksakan dengan sangat tubuhnya untuk dibawa berdiri. Meski sedikit sulit awalnya namun Kyungsoo masih bisa berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar.

Wanita itu sudah hendak keluar dari kamar sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Hyerin membuatnya mengernyitkan kening. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Barusan manajer papa menelfon mencari mama. Dia kata penting jadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu agar aku bisa memanggil mama."

"Benarkah? Ah baiklah, ayo kita segera kesana agar manajer papa tidak menunggu lama-lama." Hyerin mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju ruang bermain. Gadis kecil itu meneruskan lagkahnya ke ruang bermain sedang mamanya berhenti untuk menjawab panggilan diruang keluarga.

Tanpa sadar Hyerin terus memperhatikan mamanya. Gadis itu kini tidak terfokus dengan bonekanya ketika melihat raut wajah panik mamanya. Bahkan sekilas gadis itu melihat mamanya menjatuhkan air matanya.

Hyerin menengok-nengok melihat bagaimana mamanya yang langsung kembali berlari kekamar untuk beberapa saat sebelum keluar dengan mantel serta tas ditangannya. Bahkan tak lupa mamanya juga membawa mantel kecilnya. Membuat Hyerin menatap polos mamanya ketika menghampirinya.

"Apa kita akan pergi ma?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya masih tak bisa berfikir jernih untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera memasang mantel untuk anaknya.

"Kemana?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Dia lupa jika Hyerin tidak akan diam jika pertanyaan dibenaknya belum juga terjawab.

"Menemui papa. Kita harus cepat ayo."

Dengan setengah berlari Kyungsoo menggandeng Hyerin. Wanita itu lalu dengan tidak sabar menunggu lift sampai dilantai bawah. Ketika sudah berada diloby apartemen, Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Hyerin dan kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju taksi yang tadi dipesannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membanting berkas-berkas ditangannya. Otaknya tidak bisa terfokus membaca berkas-berkas itu sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis dikertas-kertas itu padahal itu adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Kai rasa kepalanya mulai rusak.

"Kai, kau memiliki masalah? Jika iya kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Lelaki itu melirik Chanyeol yang berada disofa ruangannya sembari memilah-milah berkas seperti miliknya. Jadi Kai memutuskan untuk mendorong kursi kerjanya kebelakang sebelum melangkah menuju sofa yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

Disenderkannya tubuh besarnya dengan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki masalah rupanya? Baiklah aku menjadi pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik kali ini."

Chanyeol menaruh berkas-berkasnya sebelum memfokuskan atensinya kepada sahabat karibnya ini.

"Jadi katakan apa masalahmu kali ini?"

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Kai mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun saat suara yang ditunggu-tunggunya keluar, Chanyeol dibuat seperti salah dengar.

"Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai singkat.

Sedang Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlihat bingung. "Huh? Apa aku salah dengar? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi kau tadi mengatakan apa?"

"Kyungsoo." Ulang Kai. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku memang mengatakan Kyungsoo dan memiliki masalah dengan wanita itu. Kepalaku dibuat sakit karena terus memikirkannya."

Chanyeol langsung bergerak mendekat kearah Kai. "Apa yang kau katakan Kai? Apa kau lupa sekarang status Kyungsoo apa? Kau jangan belagak buta seperti itu!"

"Apa salahnya jika aku merebut milikku kembali yeol!"

Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia lupa jika tengah berhadapan dengan si keras kepala Kim.

"Tentu salah! Bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo sudah memiliki suami bahkan anak diantara mereka. Apa kau tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka?"

Kai berdecih mendengar saran Chanyeol. Kenapa semuanya seolah melarangnya. Apa dia tidak boleh egois sekali saja? Bahkan dia hanya menginginkan wanita yang dicintainya kembali lagi.

"Apakah aku sekali saja egois untuk hatiku?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak egois Kai. Jangan lagi dengan Kyungsoo, kumohon. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik dan cantik dari Kyungsoo."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang sebaik dan setulus Kyungsoo. Secantik apapun mereka tetap tidak akan bisa membuatku berpaling dari Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kai begitu bersemangat untuk membawa Kyungsoonya kembali. Chanyeol hanya khawatir dengan lelaki itu. Terlebih keluarga Kyungsoo sudah terlalu bahagia jadi jika Kai muncul sebagai orang ketiga maka hal itu akan berpengaruh kepada si kecil Hyerin. Keponakan kecilnya itu masih polos. Dan Chanyeol tidak tega jika gadis kecil itu merasakan bagaimana dampak dari pepisahan keluarga. Dia hanya takut psikis anak itu akan terguncang nantinya.

"Jangan gila Kai. Jangan hanya pikirkan kesenanganmu. Pikirkan juga Hyerin anak Kyungsoo dan sehun. Jangan lupakan gadis kecil itu ada. Apa kau tega membuatnya terjebak antara pertikaian orangtuanya? Dia akan jadi korban Kai. Mengertilah."

Kai terdiam. Lelaki itu membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia juga menyayangi Hyerin bukan hanya karena dia anak Kyungsoo. Tulus dalam hatinya memang dia menyayangi Hyerin. Dan apakah Kai tega membuat gadis kecil itu menjadi korban keegoisannya? Kai dibuat bingung sekarang. Antara dia yang harus tetap maju atau mengalah demi Hyerin.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kai nampak diam berfikir sedikit banyak lega. Kiranya masih ada yang membuat sahabatnya itu ragu dengan keputusan egoisnya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Kai dicap jelek nantinya meski sebenarnya Sehunlah yang merebut Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Namun sekali lagi, orang-orang tidak akan perduli dan malah akan menggunjingkan Kai dan Kyungsoo nanti jika bersama terlebih Sehun adalah seorang Model sekaligus aktor ternama yang namanya sudah terkenal di Asia.

Lelaki tinggi itu lalu membereskan berkas-berkasnya sebelum bangkit hendak pergi.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi. Jangan gegabah membuat keputusan dengan mengikuti egomu." Dia menepuk bahu Kai yang turun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan atasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manajer Lee, b-bagaimana keadaan Sehun apa dia baik-baik saja?" wanita itu baru datang tapi langsung menyerbu manajer Sehun dengan seribu pertanyaannya.

Sedang manajer Sehun sendiri sempat kaget pertama, namun saat mengingat jika suami wanita itu tengah berbaring lemah didalam ruangan sana maka manajer Lee hanya bisa maklum. Ya siapa yang tidak akan khawatir jika suamimu masuk rumah sakit, hanya mereka yang gila akan berlaku seperti itu.

Jadi dia hanya bisa memasang raut wajah prihatin sempari menepuk pundak sempit milik istri artis barunya.

"Dia masih didalam. Dokter masih menanganinya. Kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya saja dari dokter didalam."

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Wanita itu sedikit frustasi karena memiliki banyak beban pikiran. Baru tadi dia mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita oleh suaminya dan sekarang dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan jika suaminya masih berbaring lemah diruangan tertutup itu.

Rasanya Kyungsoo melupakan semuanya karena hanya terfokus kepada Sehun saja. Wanita itu baru mengingat jika membawa putri sematawayangnya bersamanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri mencari Hyerin dan beruntung gadis manis itu masih berdiri disebelahnya, memandangnya dengan polos.

Kyungsoo menghela Hyerin untuk duduk dikursi tunggu yang berjarak dua kursi dari manajer Lee. Gadis kecil itu memandang sekeliling dengan penasaran membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega membayangkan bagaimana Hyerin nantinya jika gadis itu tau apa yang tengah dialami oleh papanya.

"Mama kenapa kita kesini? Siapa yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo tersenyu kecil, mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang bersandar didadanya.

"Tidak ada yang sakit sayang."

"Lalu kenapa kita kesini?"

Kyungsoo bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dia ingin jujur tapi takut jika Hyerin akan menangis karena gadis kecil itu akan selalu menangis jika melihat papa ataupun mamanya sakit. Meski itu hanya sakit demam. Hati gadis itu benar-benar murni.

Kyungsoo masih berpikir keras apa kirinya alasan yang harus ia buat, Hyerin juga masih menatapnya dengan penasaran karena belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Dan diwaktu yang tepat, pintu ICU terbuka dengan seorang dokter yang tengah memakai masker menutupi setengah wajahnya keluar dari dalam.

"Apa ada dari keluarga pasien didalam?"

Kyungsoo jelas langsung berdiri, begitu juga manajernya. Namun Kyungsoo yang maju terlebih dahulu memberitahukan statusnya.

"Saya istri pasien dok,"

Dokter tadi tersenyum. Dia sudah melepas maskernya jadi Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana senyum teduh yang diberikan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Saya hendak memberitahukan sedikit hal kepada anda." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dokter tersebut berlalu melewatinya.

Kyungsoo kembali beralih kepada Hyerin melihat bagaimana gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan polos.

"Sayang kau disini dulu bersama manajer Lee ya, mama memiliki sedikit urusan dengan dokter tadi." Beruntung Hyerin tidak banyak tanya. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti jika mamanya tengah buru-buru.

"Manajer Lee aku titip Hyerin kepadamu sebentar." Selanjutnya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti dokter yang menangani Sehun tadi keruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi anda belum tau?" tanya dokter itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Saya baru tau itu tadi dok sebelum kemari saya tidak sengaja menemukan surat dari rumah sakit ini. Dan saat saya baca ternyata suami saya..."

Kyungsoo menuduk tidak kuat menyebut nama penyakit suaminya. Perasaanya masih terbawa suasana yang tadi pagi dan dia tidak ingin kembali menangis didepan orang lain.

Dokter tadi mencoba mengerti dengan segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya nyonya. Tapi saya adalah dokter yang sama yang menangani Tuan Oh Sehun sebelumnya. Saya juga yang memberitahukan kepada beliau perihal penyakitnya. Namun saya tidak menyangka beliau akan merahasiakan ini kepada keluarga terutama anda istrinya. Saya sebelumnya juga sudah berpesan agar memberitahukan keluarganya jadi nanti akan ada yang memberinya dukungan positif kepada kondisinya."

"Apa suami saya bisa sembuh dok?"

Dokter itu menatap Kyungsoo luar biasa tak enak ketika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf nyonya. Kanker Tuan Oh sudah berada distadium akhir. Beliau terlambat memeriksakannya, mungkin jika masih berada diawal kita memiliki harapan hanya saja ini sudah berada diakhir. Obat-obatan dan perawatan pun percuma karena hanya akan memperlambat waktu penyebaran kanker bukan mematikannya. Tuan Oh sendiri juga tidak bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Seperti hari ini beliau jatuh pasti dikarenakan karena beliau terlalu mekasakan diri dan hal itu benar-benar berpengaruh untuk pertahanannya. Tapi saya hanya manusia yang bisa memprediksi, anda jangan menyerah terlebih dahulu karena masih ada Tuhan yang mungkin memiliki takdir lain untuk Tuan Oh."

Dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir Kyungsoo bersama dokter yang menangani Sehun. Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah berdiri didepan bagian administrasi untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran ruang rawat yang akan Sehun gunakan.

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika salah satu pegawai mengembalikan kartunya beserta nota apa saja yang dia bayar namun Kyungsoo cukup tidak perduli dan memilih memasukkannya kedalam dompetnya saja.

Saat wanita itu berbalik, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran kai didepannya. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu kemari.. pikir Kyungsoo.

Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk membungkuk sebelum melalui Kai. Dia masih ingat pesan Sehun. Meski Sehun kini tengah terbaring lemah didalam sana, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa membohonginya.

Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo harus kempali berhenti ketika sebelah tangannya dicekal oleh Kai. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mengingat Kai yang begitu keras kepala.

"Aku turut bersedih atas kabar dari Sehun yang ku dengar." Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget bagaimana Kai bisa tau, namun mengingat lelaki itu adalah atasan Sehun maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

"Ya terimakasih. Kalau begitu bisa lepaskan cekalanmu? Aku harus menemui suamiku."

Kai diam disana, lelaki itu menatap dalam kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya memandangnya datar. Dia merasa Kyungsoo yang ini benar-benar berbeda seperti Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya. Wanita ini terlalu dingin. Apa mungkin dampak kabar sakitnya Sehun bisa berdampak seperti ini kepada Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa aku merasa kau menghindariku Soo?"

Kyungsoo diam. Wanita itu memalingkan mukanya. Dia enggan menatap bagaimana wajah lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu.

"Ahh, kau benar-benar menghindariku rupanya. Kenapa?" kai masih bertanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar penasaran melihat sikap Kyungsoo kepadanya. Semenjak insiden di kantin kantornya sikap Kyungsoo berubah, tidak sehangat awalnya.

"Apa yang Se_"

"Berhenti Kai." Potong Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dalam kerah Kai. "Cukup Kai. Jangan seperti ini. Kau jelas tau apa statusku sekarang serta apa tugasku sekarang. Jadi kumohon jangan berlaku seperti ini lagi."

Kai diam. Dia ingin membantah ucapan Kyungsoo namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk terbuka membuatnya hanya mampu diam serta memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang memelas.

"Jadi kumohon.. lepaskan aku."

Sekali lagi, Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo dalam diam. Saat benaknya cukup menghafal gambaran gambar Kyungsoo, tangannya yang tadi mencekal Kyungsoo dia lepaskan pelan-pelan. Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan cekalannya sepenuhnya.

Wanita itu kembali menatapnya sebelum membungkuk dan berlalu. Membiarkan Kai berdiri memandangi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo begadang semalaman. Wanita itu baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi ketika matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tetap terbuka. Jadilah wanita itu tertidur disisi ranjang Sehun dengan posisi duduk sementara kepalanya bersandar dilengan Sehun.

Sedang Hyerin. Kyungsoo menitipkan buah hatinya itu kepada ibunya saat ibunya datang kemarin sore. Sesuai prediksi Kyungsoo. Hyerin benar-benar menangis melihat papanya tidak sadarkan diri dengan selang oksigen yang terhubung dikedua lubang hidungnya. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar susuah ditenangkan jika seperti itu dan saat kelelahan menangis kemudian dia tertidur. Saat itulah ibu Kyungsoo membawa Hyerin pulang. Wanita tua itu hanya tidak tega jika sampai cucunya berada dilingkungan rumah sakit yang jelas tidak sehat untuk anak sekecil itu.

Pukul 6 pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang rawat suaminya dibuka. Kyungsoo melihat seorang perasat masuk dengan sebuah papan kecil dengan kertas-kertas diantaranya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika perawat itu membungkuk lalu meminta ijin untuk memeriksa pasien. Wanita itu hanya mempersihkannya dan memilih untuk berlalu kekamar mandi. Dia butuh mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah dirinya selesai mandi dan berganti baju dengan baju yang dibawakan ibunya Kyungsoo dibuat terkaget melihat Sehun yang sudah sadar. Lelaki itu bahkan tak berbaring malah duduk dengan kepala yang bersandar diranjang.

Jelas Kyungsoo dengan tergopoh langsung menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Sayang kau sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar karena lega akhirnya suaminya tersadar juga. Dia bahkan dibuat khawatir karena Sehun yang tak bangun-bangun dari tidurnya. Saat itulah Kyungsoo berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menatap berbinar kepadanya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut dipipinya. Ketika matanya terbuka saat itulah dia bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Shhttt.." kyungsoo menaiki ranjang Sehun. Sehun sendiri sedikit bergeser memberikan sedikit tempat untuk Kyungsoo yang ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jangan dibahas. aku tau kau merahasiakan ini juga tidak ingin aku khawatir kan. Jadi jangan dipikirkan lagi oke?"

"Tetap saja, kau mengetahuinya dari orang lain bukan dari mulutku sendiri. Aku menyesal untuk itu." Sehun tertunduk, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera membawa kepala Sehun kedalam dekapannya.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Dari siapa aku tau, entah itu kau ataupun dokter itu sama saja. Yang penting sekarang aku tau dan akan berusaha menjagamu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih.."

"Jangan berterimakasih Sehunna.. itu sudah tugasku untuk mendampingimu dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih."

"Aku beruntung memiliki mu Soo, Aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Senyumnya kembali terukir ketika tautan keduanya terlepas.

"Aku lebih beruntung memilikimu.. Aku juga mencintaimu Hunna~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang rawat Sehun ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sehun. Dan dirasa ini adalah kesempatannya. Dia tidak mungkin berbicara jika ada Kyungsoo karena yang ada pasti Sehun akan berakting dengan liciknya.

Tsk, rasanya Kai geram sendiri mengetahui sifat bagaimana Oh Sehun itu yang sebenarnya.

 _Cklekk~_

Lelaki itu tak perlu mengetuk pintu karena merasa itu tidak perlu. Toh dia juga tidak ingin bersikap ramah tamah dengan orang licik macam Sehun.

Sehun sendiri sedang membaca buku diranjang. Lelaki itu mengernyit pertama kali kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia pikir Kyungsoo akan lama karena wanita itu bilang akan menjemput Hyerin dari rumah ibunya. Tapi baru beberapa menit wanita itu pergi kenapa kembali lagi?

Sehun sudah hendak bertanya, namun ketika dia menurunkan bukunya dan mendapati siapa yang datang lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ada tamu tak terduga ternyata datang kemari... wahhh suatu kehormatan untukku jika seorang Direktur Kim datang kemari. Bukan begitu Kai-ssi?"

Kai tau Sehun itu tengah mempermainkannya dan berniat membuatnya emosi. Kai hanya tidak menyangka jika dengan penyakit seperti itu Oh Sehun masih saja menyebalkan. Apa lelaki itu tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk bertobat karena ajalnya semakin dekat?

Namun Kai mencoba menahan emosinya dan membuatnya menjadi senyum yang miring. Oh itu seringai.

"Aku mendengar tentang penyakitmu. Manajermu benar-benar tanggap karena langsung mengabari agensi tentang penyakit artisnya. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk melihat bagaimana rupamu sebelum malaikat maut datang."

Seringainya semakin lebar ketika dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah pucat itu jadi merah padam. Rahang tegasnya bahkan mengeras dengan jelas. Kai bisa bertaruh jika didalam mulutnya sana, Sehun tengah menggertakkan giginya.

Sehun sendiri jelas tersulut. Siapa yang tidak akan tersulut jika mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu kepadamu? Terlebih dia tengah mendapat vonis yang tidak masuk akal dari dokter.

Jadi untuk meredam emosinya, Sehun menutup bukunya. Dia hendak mengacuhkan ucapan Kai. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya malah melihat sebuah dompet di nakas sebelah ranjang rawatnya.

Diam-diam Sehun menyeringai. Dia meletakkan bukunya lalu melirik kearah pintu. Dan benar saja seseorang tengah mengintip dibalik kaca. Sempurna, sepertinya ini akan seru nantinya. Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Oh, kau pasti menyukai melihat keadaanku yang lemah seperti ini."

Kai sedikit mengernyit melihat bagaimana Sehun tiba-tiba mengubah wajah menantangnya menjadi murung. Namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau, dengan kematianmu setidaknya memudahkanku untuk memiliki Kyungsoo kembali."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Apa kau bisa menjamin Kyungsoo mau kembali denganmu?"

"Aku? Tentu saja. Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo –oh koreksi, mantan tunangan maksudku. Dan kurasa bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersamaku."

Sehun mendengus kearah Kai. Lelaki tan itu barusan bergeser jadi menutupi rupa Sehun dari kaca pintu. Jadi Sehun senang setidaknya dia tidak akan ketahuan berekspresi seperti apa dari luar.

"Sepertinya kau butuh kaca Direktur Kim yang terhormat. Lihat lah dirimu, memang siapa dirimu hingga berbangga diri untuk memenangkan Kyungsoo? Kau tau kau tidak sepadan untuk menggantikanku berada disini Kyungsoo."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau_"

"Dan satu lagi," potong Sehun. "Kau hanyalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang bersuami. Apa kau tidak malu huh? Kau tau kau terlihat menjijikkan. Bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari _sampah!_."

Habis sudah kesabaran Kai. Sedari tadi dia pikir bagus untuk bermain-main dengan Sehun. Nyatanya lelaki itu benar-benar bermulut sampah.

Kai dengan tidak sabaran melangkah besar-besar menuju Sehun. Lelaki itu mencengkram kerah baju rawat milik Sehun membuat lelaki yang tengah sakit itu terangkat keatas. Matanya menyala-nyala kalap membuat tangannya terangkat dan siap menghantap pipi pucat Sehun.

Namun belum sempat tangannya mengenai wajah Sehun, sebuah tangan kecil menahannya. Kai sudah hendak menyentak dan meneriaki siapa yang berani-berani mencekal tangannya.

Namun saat itu juga Kai merasa mati kutu melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dengan mata tajam menghujam kearahnya.

Dengan segera Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sehun lalu juga menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah mengudara.

"K-kyungsoo... ak-aku bisa.. aku bisa je_"

"Keluar." Kyungsoo berucap dingin membuat Kai bergidik namun tidak membuatnya gentar untuk pergi dari sana. Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini karena dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo kini dirinya lah yang bersalah karena hendak memukul Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan keluar. Aku harus menjelaskan dulu kepadamu karena kau salah faham jadi_"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyungsoo. Wanita terlihat benar-benar geram kepada Kai.

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara dengan seseorang yang hendak menyakiti suamiku. Terlebih saat suamiku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi dengan segala hormat dari saya Tuan Kim, silahkan keluar." Kyungsoo menujuk pintu.

Sedang Kai sendiri masih bersikeras ingin tetap disana dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulut untuk sekali lagi mencoba berbicara dengan baik-baik kepada Kyungsoo, namun dia batalkan ketika melihat Kyungsoo memandang semakin dingin kearahnya.

Dengan tidak rela akhirnya Kai pergi dengan dengusan diakhir kepergiaannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Wanita itu lalu membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat. Dan saat itulah dia bisa melihat bagaimana suaminya tengah memegangi lehernya.

"Sayang kau tidak apa? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. Sehun sendiri hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu Soo. Dan terimakasih kau datang disaat yang tepat, aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti apa jika kau tidak datang tadi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ya, beruntung dompertku tadi tertinggal sehingga aku kembali."

"Benarkah?" kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan ada hal seperti ini lagi nantinya."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tetap saja i_"

"Shtt.." Sehun menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak suka jika istriku merasa bersalah atas hal tidak dia buat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak segera berangkat? Bukankah kau kemari hanya ingin mengambil kunci lalu menjemput Hyerin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Aku akan menelfon ibu dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan Hyerin kemari. Aku khawatir jika meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi lalu kejadian seperti tadi akan terulang kembali."

"Apa tidak apa meminta tolong ibu?"

"Tidak apa, ibu tidak akan keberatan. Ahh kalau begitu biar aku hubungi ibu dulu."

Sehun mengangguk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi menghubungi ibunya. Ketika Kyungsoo sibuk bicara dengan ibunya. Senyuman manis Sehun tadi kini berubah menjadi seringai tipis.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap kearah pintu yang tadi dilewati oleh Kai. Ohhh dia merasa bahagia saat ini karena sekali lagi rencananya berhasil dan semakin membuat hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin merenggang.

Dia tadi sudah memperkirakan Kyungsoo yang kembali karena dompetnya yang tertinggal. Bahkan Sehun juga melihat Kyungsoo yang mengintip dibalik pintu. Wanita itu bahkan belum benar-benar pergi dari sana dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun untuk membuat nama Kai semakin jelek.

"Sekali pecundang ya tetap pecundang," sekali lagi Sehun menyeringai licik namun dia segera merubah seringainya menjadi senyuman manis yang meneduhkan ketika Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya.

Dan hari ini akan Sehun tandai sebagai salah satu hari kehancuran Kai setelah 6 tahun lalu Kai mendengar berita kehamilan Kyungsoo serta pernikahan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue~**_

 _It's not fine~_

Wkwkwkwk, berapa hari? Huh, baby vee lagi kesambet ya? Iye insyaalah.

Ahhh udah ah, baby vee mau ngikutin sebagian besar review yang bilang 'cepet matiin sehun' oke ditunggu aja. Orang jahat kagak lama kok idupnya wkwkwkwk :v

Udah ya, segitu aja baby vee ngomongnya. Lebih kurangnya minta maap. Terutama typo. Baby vee emang demen typo bikos kagak suka baca ulang. Pusing pala barbie _duhhh~_

Have nice day, see you next chap.. love you guyss :* thank for review...

.

.

.

 ***eh btw baby vee punya beberapa ff baru but gak mau publish dulu takut keteteran terus malah kagak feel** _ **(penyakitnya baby vee kalo bosen pasti dihapus)**_ **ada sekitar 3. Satu udah ada judul blue rose yang dua belom ada judul but baby vee kasih spoiler kalo itu dua ff pemainnya KaiSooHun tapi satu read T satu read M... baby bakalan publish waktu chap akhirnya ini dan kalo itu udah selesai dibuat. Sekian terimakasih**


	16. THE END

Pagi ini Kyungsoo sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa dirumah seperti bersih-bersih ataupun menyiapkan pakaian dan makan pagi untuk Hyerin. Setelah selama beberapa hari menitipkan anaknya itu kepada ibunya akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengurus anaknya itu kembali.

Kemarin sore ibu dan ayah Sehun datang dari China. Ibu Sehun memilih menetap untuk membantu menjaga Sehun sedang ayah Sehun memilih untuk kembali ke China pada tengah malamnya karena memiliki pertemuan kecil dengan kawan lama esok pagi.

Untuk itu ketika pukul 9 malam, ibu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk pulang kerumah dan membawa Hyerin bersama. Ibu Sehun mengatakan jika dia akan menjaga Sehun malam hari sehingga Kyungsoo bisa pergi menemani Hyerin dirumah.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena merasa tidak enak dengan ibu mertuanya itu. Namun ternyata ibu mertuanya itu cukup keras kepala serta Sehun yang juga mengijinkan pun mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti saran mereka.

Tapi sebelum pergi Kyungsoo berpesan akan kembali kerumah sakit saat pukul 9 pagi sehingga ibu mertuanya bisa bergantian istirahat. Dan wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi karena kasihan kepada Hyerin yang tertidur tidak nyaman sebelah Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sembari mengangkat pancake dari loyang. Mereka hanya sarapan berdua pagi ini jadi Kyungsoo hanya menyiapkan putri kecilnya kudapan untuk mengisi perut kecilnya.

Setelah menata pancake tersebut menjadi beberapa tumpuk dan menyiraminya dengan slai strawberry panas yang baru Kyungsoo buat sendiri. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan untuk menunggu Hyerin yang masih berkutat dikamarnya.

"Pagi mama~"

Sapaan serta ciuman kecil itu Kyungsoo dapati ketika kembali dengan dua gelas susu hangat.

"Selamat pagi juga princess, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali."

Hyerin menaiki kursinya lalu tersenyum riang kearah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Kyungsoo memberinya segelas susu dan sepiring pancake.

"Tentu aku senang. Mama kembali kerumah dan menyiapkan kebutuhanku lagi." Gadis kecil itu mengucapkannya dengan melahap pancakenya besar-besar. Dia menutup matanya ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dari slai kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat reaksi Hyerin seperti itu. Anaknya itu memang sangat amat menyukai pancake dengan slai strowberry jadi tidak heran jika dia akan bertingkah lucu karenanya. Bahkan saking senangnya dia sampai pernah terkena radang karena memakan pancake sembarangan yang ternyata slainya mengandung pemanis buatan. Mulai dari sana Kyungsoo selalu membuat slai sendiri dan Sehun akan melarang Hyerin karena memakan banyak pancake ketimbang makanan lain.

Kyungsoo ikut menyuapkan pancakenya sendiri, memulai berbincang dengan bidadari kecilnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka tinggal dirumah nenek sayang?"

Hyerin menggeleng, masih terfokus dengan pancake kesayangannya. "Suka kok mama. Nenek dan kakek baik karena menuruti semua permintaanku tapi tetap saja rumah sendiri itu terbaik karena ada papa dan mama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar celoteh putri kecilnya. Lihatlah, betapa menggemaskannya putrinya itu dengan pemikiran sok dewasanya.

"Kalau begitu doa 'kan papa agar cepat sembuh dan kita bisa berkumpul kembali."

"Pasti mama. Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kesehatan papa dan mama sebelum tidur. Dan aku harap Tuhan mengabulkan doa 'ku."

"Tentu saja, Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa anak baik sepertimu sayang."

Hyerin tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari mamanya. Gadis itu selalu bersemangat jika ada seseorang memujinya. Sifatnya ini persis seperti Kyungsoo dulu yang selalu semangat jika mendapat pujian.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlalu siang."

Hyerin mengangguk memasukkan pancakenya besar-besar membuat pipinya menggembung lucu. Lalu setelah menelannya dengan susah payah gadis kecil itu meminum susunya dengan satu tegukan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu berdecak kesal melihat cara makan Hyerin yang seperti itu. "Pelan-pelan sayang, kau bisa tersedak jika makan dengan seperti itu."

Namun seolah mengacuhkan ucapan ibunya, Hyerin dengan cepat mengusap bekas susu dimulutnya dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Selesai! Ayo mama kita berangkat."

Gadis itu sudah berlari kedepat untuk mengenakan sepatunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 10 menit. Jalanan masih ramai lancar memudahkan Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang setir kemudi. Sedang dikursi sebelahnya, Hyerin sedang bernyanyi riang bersama dengan musik yang Kyungsoo putar. Gadis kecil itu terlihat benar-benar bahagia hari ini membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berhenti dilampu merah. Menununggu sedikit lama jadi wanita itu memilih untuk mengecek ponselnya. Melihat pesan-pesan yang masuk. Ada beberapa dari ibunya, ibu mertuanya, dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap membalas pesan Baekhyun sebelum terhenti karena pertanyaan dari anaknya.

"Mama, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ninie ahjussi lagi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Hyerin yang menatapnya dengan polos serta penuh harap.

"Hyerin kau..."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Wanita itu hanya merasa otaknya kelu tidak mampu berfikir kembali. Pertanyaan Hyerin sedikit banyak mengusiknya karena bagaimanapun pertanyaan itu sedikit sensitif untuknya.

"Ninie ahjussi tidak terlihat dua hari ini padahal biasanya dia akan datang kerumah sakit lalu menemaniku bermain ditaman rumah sakit. Tapi tidak dua hari ini. Padahal aku selalu menunggunya, mama tau aku kesepian main sendiri disana."

Kyungsoo tergugu ditempatnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku mendengar cerita dari Hyerin. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu selama ini. Padahal setaunya dia selalu mengawasi Hyerin jika dirumah sakit.

"Mama~" rengek Hyerin. "Bisa mama bicara kepada ninie ahjussi untuk menemaniku main lagi?"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka namun kembali tertutup. Bingung akan menjawab apa. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan kiri karena Hyerin yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ini sulit. Kyungsoo berharap ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya terbebas dari pertanyaan ini.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan begitu menyayanginya hingga menolongnya dari situasi tersebut dengan begitu saja. Karena saat kebingungannya melanda, suara klakson dibelakangnya berlomba-lomba menarik kesadarannya jika dia berhenti dilampu merah.

Jadi dengan segera Kyungsoo langsung kembali menarik pedal gas melajukan mobilnya ke sekolah Hyerin yang hanya berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya.

Hyerin tidak lagi menuntutnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya terus berceloteh ini itu tentang Kai yang selalu menemaninya atau memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan celotehan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Sayangnya Hyerin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bagaimana kegelisahan ibunya.

Tepat beberap menit kemudian mobilnya berhendi didepan sekolah Hyerin. Gadis kecil itu langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dengan semangat. Kyungsoo juga demikian, wanita itu ikut keluar menghampiri Hyerin yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar diluar gerbang.

"Ingat belajar yang rajin. Mama akan menjemputmu nanti, jadi sekarang pergilah kedalam." Pesan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu sedikit membenahi kerah seragam Hyerin. Namun tangannya berhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Bisa mama katakan kepada nini ahjussi?"

Dengan kaku Kyungsoo Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Lalu tersenyum dengan paksa sembari mengangguk.

"A-akan mama coba nanti jika bertemu dengan ninie ahjussi."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana Hyerin yang tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup sebelah pipinya dan berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya dengan ceria.

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan mendesah mengingat ucapan Hyerin. Wanita itu hendak pergi ke mobilnya kembali. Namun urung karena saat dirinya berbalik dia menemukan seseorang dengan dada bidang serta aroma tubuh yang maskulin menghalanginya.

Dan sialnya Kyungsoo hafal benar dengan aroma tersebut. Jadi dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan entah bagaimana dadanya berdentum keras melihat sepasang mata tajam yang sedikit sayu itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kyungsoo bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Lelaki itu Kai. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu dia maki dan lihat, lelaki itu kembali menemuinya. Kyungsoo sudah hendak menolak dengan menghindar dari tubuh tegap Kai.

Namun urung ketika lelaki itu mencekal tangannya lalu menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo, sekali saja.."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Duduk berhadap-hadapan disebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Hyerin. Nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak cukup tega untuk tidak mengiyakan permintaan Kai.

Rasanya seperti _de ja vu_ karena tidak lama beberapa waktu lalu mereka juga berada diposisi seperti ini. Hanya saja saat itu Sehun muncul dan membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

Mereka sudah duduk disana selama lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu. Bahkan kopi yang keduanya pesan sudah mulai kehilangan suhunya. Namun mereka tetap diam saja tanpa memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Kai untuk membuka percakapan karena lelaki itu yang berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sedang Kai masih berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kyungsoo. Kata-kata yang sudah dia persiapkan rumah seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Kai? Kanapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam. Apa kau mempermainkanku? Jika iya lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya tidak nyaman dengan aura mereka saat ini. Dia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai lalu kembali ke tempat suaminya yang pasti sudah menunggunya. Bukan malah membuang waktu dengan diam disini.

"T-tunggu," cegah Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "Jangan pergi dulu, aku belum berbicara apapun denganmu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Menaruh kembali tas yang sudah diangkatnya. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa maksudmu mengajakku kemari. Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemui _suamiku_. Kau tidak lupa jika aku memiliki _suami_ akan?"

Kyungsoo menekan apa kata suami yang membuat dada Kai sesak rasanya. Lelaki itu masih tidak rela dengan status Kyungsoo.

"Tentu tidak. Aku ingat apa statusmu sekarang." Kai tersenyum kecil meski agak dipaksakan. "Jadi duduk sebentar saja, hanya dengarkan aku sebentar dan kau bisa kembali kepada suamimu."

Kai memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas sebelum menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan tujuannya. Sedang Kyungsoo menunggu ditempatnya dengan sabar.

"Pertam-tama aku ingin meminta maaf masalah kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu." Buka lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh. Aku hanya terpancing dan aku menyadari jika aku salah. Jadi Kyungsoo mau kah kau memaafkan aku? Jangan bersikap ketus kepadaku karena itu sulit untukku. Bisakah kita hanya berperan layaknya teman lama? Aku hanya_"

"Aku memaafkanmu." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Tapi maaf, untuk bersikap biasa layaknya teman lama denganmu itu suatu hal yang sulit. Kau pasti ingin jika pernah memiliki sesuatu dan karena itu aku tidak bisa untuk bisa kepadamu seperti kepada orang-orang lain."

"Tapi Kyungsoo aku hanya_"

"Kumohon Kai. Kau tau apa posisiku sekarang. Jadi ku harap kau mau mengerti. _Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."_

Kai terdiam ditempat. Lelaki itu tak tau harus menjawab apa. Kyungsoo seolah membungkam mulutnya dengan pernyataan terakhirnya. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya hendak pergi Kai masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ditempatnya.

Namun perkataan Kyungsoo terakhir sebelum pergi sukses membuat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Satu lagi... jangan pernah temui Hyerin lagi. Aku tidak ingin Hyerin terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain selain papa-nya."

Dan Kai hanya bisa mendesah kasar karena perkataan Kyungsoo. Kenapa wanita itu suka sekali menghancurkan hatinya? Apa tidak cukup hukuman yang dia terima selama 6 tahun ini menjadi pesakitan cinta wanita itu?

"Tuhan.. kenapa jatuh cinta sesakit ini?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah sakit setengah jam kemudian. Beruntung rumah sakit dengan sekolah Hyerin dekat.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah setiap mendapati beberapa perawat yang menyapanya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Oh Kyungsoo istri dari model terkenal China-Korea. Tentu mereka mengenalnya terlebih Kyungsoo tidak pernah canggung jika harus berbaur dengan orang-orang biasa.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kyungsoo akan sampai diruangan suaminya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit perasaan tidak enak mungkin karena ini kali pertama dirinya tidak berada disisi suaminya sedang biasanya dia selalu berada disisi Sehun 24 jam.

Kyungsoo sudah membuka sedikit pintu namun terdiam ketika mendengar perdebatan dari dalam. Jadi dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo kembali membuka sedikit pintu dan mendengarkan apa kiranya yang tengah didebatkan oleh suami serta ibu mertuanya.

.

"Sehun kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Ibu Sehun memperingatinya namun Sehun dengan keras menolaknya.

"Tidak ibu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Lalu apa artinya 6 tahun ini? Aku telah melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi semua lalu ibu ingin aku berhenti? Apa ibu bercanda?"

Nyonya Wu menatap Sehun putus asa. Entah kenapa putra manisnya menjadi seperti ini kini. Padahal setaunya putranya ini memiliki hati yang baik serta lembut. Lalu kenapa dia kini menjadi begitu licik terlebih kepada istrinya sendiri.

Ini berawal dari nyonya Wu yang menyarankan Sehun untuk mulai jujur kepada Kyungsoo. Karena bagaimanapun tidak ada yang tau umur seseorang di dunia ini. Nyonya Wu hanya berjaga-jaga dan tidak ingin putranya itu membawa dendam di keabadian.

Dia sudah cukup berlapang dada karena dokter sudah mengatakan tentang kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya semakin melemah tiap harinya. Lelaki itu hanya mencoba terlihat baik didepan istrinya padahal dia memiliki sakit yang teramat.

"Sehun kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kemana anak ibu yang baik hati?"

Sehun berdecih mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Dia sudah mati. Sehun yang baik hati dan lemah itu pergi. Aku membenci menjadi baik karena nyatanya aku menjadi lemah karenanya."

"WU SHIXUN JAGA MULUTMU"

"Apa? Ibu ingin berkata apa? Ibu ingin aku jujur kepada Kyungsoo karena telah berbuat jahat kepadanya serta kepada mantan kekasihnya yang sialan brengsek itu lalu membuat rencana memisahkan mereka dengan membuat mereka salah paham dan menjebak Kyungsoo maupun si bajingan itu agar mereka putus lalu Kyungsoo bisa ku miliki. Apa ibu ingin aku mengatakan itu semua? Jika iya mungkin ibu bisa melihatnya dalam mimpi karena sampai matipun aku tidak akan sudi mengatakan semuanya dan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah, karena Kyungsoo itu milikku!"

"Sehun kau.." wanita tua itu terdiam. Tidak menyangka anaknya akan mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak mengenali siapa lelaki yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Ibu kecewa padamu Sehunna.."

Nyonya Wu mengambil tasnya. Wanita tua itu hendak pergi karena sudah cukup dia tidak sanggup dengan kenyataan bagaimana hati anaknya menjadi begitu kotor hanya karena seorang wanita. Bahkan dia dengan tega memisahkan dua orang anak adam-hawa yang saling mencintai. Membuat salah satunya terjebak dengannya.

Namun Nyonya Wu terhenti didepan pintu ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri kaku disana. Wanita itu hanya mampu menatap kosong kedepan. Tebakan Nyonya Wu menantunya itu pasti mendengar apa yang dia dan Sehun perdebatkan.

"K-kyungsoo..."

Sedang Sehun sendiri yang langsung menegang diranjangnya. Lelaki itu menatap horor tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang menatap kosong kearahnya. Dengan segera Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lelaki itu mencabut paksa jarum infusnya dan sedikit berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

Ketika sudah berada didepan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung berniat mengambil tangan Kyungsoo namun urung karena Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu berlari tanpa sepatah kata pun di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu.." Sehun hendak mengejar, namun tangannya dicekal oleh ibunya.

"Ibu lepaskan. Aku harus mengejar Kyungsoo."

Nyonya Wu menggeleng. "Biarkan dia pergi Sehun."

"Tapi ibu_"

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Biarkan dia."

Sehun mendasah kesal sebelum kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Sedang Nyonya Wu pergi untuk memanggil perawat karena Sehun melepas jarum infusnya.

.

.

.

Minseok adalah tempat pertama yang terfikir dalam benak Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri. Wanita itu adalah seniornya di Senior High School dulu. Mereka bergabung dalam OSIS membuat keduanya menjadi dekat.

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Minseok adalah salah satu dokter anak dirumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat. Jadi setelah 8 tahun mereka tidak bertemu akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa disini untuk beberapa hari menenangkan diri. Kebetulan suamiku juga sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk satu bulan ke depan."

"Eonnie terima kasih. Maaf melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini."

Wanita cantik dengan profesi dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa Kyungsoo. Jangan sungkan seperti itu. Aku senang kau masih menganggapku temanmu dengan mempercayakan cerita rumah tanggaku kepadaku."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia merasa sedih ketika mengingat apa yang tadi dia ceritakan kepada Minseok. Dia butuh tempat bercerita dan beruntung Minseok ada disana menawarkannya tempat pencurahan serta tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuknya.

Dia memang menceritakan semua kepada Minseok setelah sampai dirumah wanita itu. Selama tadi dia bercerita Minseok hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tidak menyela ucapannya ataupun menghakimi ke egoisannya atau keegoisan suaminya. Tepat seperti yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku sudah memastikan jika Hyerin telah dijemput oleh ibumu. Kau bisa diam disini terlebih dahulu."

"Terimakasih eonnie."

"Baiklah aku pergi." Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Minseok pergi meninggalkannya. Namun senyumannya itu luntur seketika ketika pintu kamar yang akan dia gunakan untuk bersembunyi tertutup.

Wajahnya kembali murung. Otaknya mulai bercabang-cabang. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu teringat kejadian dimasa lalu. Kejadian dimana Kai yang selalu melarangnya bersama Sehun namun Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya dan menganggap angin lalu. Atau saat dimana dia yang mulai bermain hati dibelakang Kai, meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri hanya untuk bersama dengan Sehun. Kyunsoo teringat dan merasa kelu.

Dia ingin menyalahkan Sehun namun dilain sisi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan suaminya itu karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang memulainya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukannya sekarang ini?

Dia masih tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dan berbicara empat mata dengan Sehun. Dia belum siap. Lebih tepatnya hatinya yang belum siap.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah Kyungsoo lewati dengan sendiri. Tidak ada yang mencarinya karena Minseok telah memberitahukan pihak keluarganya tentang keberadaannya. Wanita itu memberitahukan Kyungsoo masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan keluarganya hanya bisa pasrah memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

Sedang Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar hanya bisa gigit jari karena sekali lagi lelaki itu tetap harus menunggu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia sedikit berubah, mungkin sisi lembutnya perlahan kembali. Dia bahkan sudah mulai menyesali kesalahannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Minseok selalu memberikan kabar kondisi terbaru lelaki itu untuk Kyungsoo. Dan hal yang Minseok kabarkan selalu sama membuat Kyungsoo cemas namun tidak mampu membuatnya beranjak dari persembunyiannya.

"Keadaannya semakin melemah setiap harinya. Namun dia selalu mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja untuk menenangkan keluarga. Namun seluruh orang tau, dia sudah berada pada limitnya. Berdoalah jika memang tidak ingin menemuinya."

Kyungsoo selalu berakhir menangis setiap Minseok mengabarkan kondisi Sehun. Lelaki itu kenapa harus membuat Kyungsoo patah hati ketika Kyungsoo mulai menempatkannya disinggah sana tertinggi hatinya.

Namun setelah 4 hari Kyungsoo bersembunyi didalam kamar kediaman Minseok, wanita itu mendapat sebuah telefon disuatu siang.

Sedikit mengernyit ketika salah satu pelayan dirumah Minseok mengetuk pintunya terburu-buru. Pelayan itu mengatakan jika ada panggilan penting untuknya. Kyungsoo memang meninggalkan ponselnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu masa tenangnya.

"Ha_" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sapaannya untuk penelfon diseberang. Penelfon itu sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun kritis."

Cukup tiga kata yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya menjadi jelly. Wanita itu hendak terjatuh namun urung ketika tubuhnya ditopang oleh pelayan yang memanggilnya tadi. Telfon yang berada digenggamannya pun sudah jatuh kelantai.

Kyungsoo tergugu ditempatnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Nyawanya seolah tercabut dari tubuhnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan segera pingsan jika saja pelayan tadi tidak menyadarkannya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Nyonya.. anda baik-baik saja? Nyonya.. Nyonya?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Wanita ibu berlari tergesa-gesa keluar rumah. Tujuannya hanya satu rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan acak. Menabraki setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Keadaan jalan sangat ramai karena saat itu adalah jam makan siang. Tidak sedikit orang yang melempar makian karenanya. Namun seolah Kyungsoo tuli. Tujuannya hanya ingin menemui suaminya sebelum terlambat.

Beruntung rumah Minseok berada dikawasan yang sama dengan rumah sakit tempat suaminya dirawat. Jadi memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk sampai disana dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo tidak tau berapa lama dia berlari tanpa alas kaki seperti orang gila. Yang dia tau saat ini dia sudah berada didalam gedung rumah sakit dan masih berlari untuk menuju ruangan Sehun.

Namun tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika melihat dokter yang keluar dari pintu ruang rawat Sehun lalu diikuti tangisan pecah dari anggota keluarganya yang berada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah membuatnya hanya bisa menggeret langkahnya.

Orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya adalah ibu Sehun. Ibu mertuanya. Wanita itu langsung berlari dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Wanita itu menangis dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut.

"I-ibu S-Sehun..."

"Yang sabar sayang. Kau pasti kuat melewati cobaan ini semua."

Dan entah kenapa, perkataan ibu Sehun itu membuatnya lemas seketika. Beruntung ibu Sehun mendekapnya sehingga dia tidak terjatuh.

"A-aku ingin menemui Sehun,"

Kyungsoo melepas dekapan ibu Sehun. Wanita itu berdiri dan kembali berlari masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk masuk termasuk dokter yang masih berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Sehun.

Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo dapati ketika masuk kedalam adalah keheningan. Didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya terdapat sebuah tubuh kaku yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih.

Kyungsoo hampir pingsan melihat itu. Namun wanita itu memilih mendekat dan dengan mengerahkan kekuatannya membuka kain tersebut.

Begitu kain putih itu terbuka, air mata Kyungsoo tidak mampu dibendung lagi. Tangis wanita itu pecah didada suaminya yang mulai dingin. Kyungsoo menangis meraung, memukul-mukul tubuh kaku itu. Bermaksud membuatnya terbangun. Namun sekali lagi dia tidak mendapati apapun.

Orang-orang diluar menatap kasihan kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan karena ditinggal oleh suaminya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dilihat terakhir kalinya oleh suaminya.

"Sehun.. sehun bangun hiks... bangun Sehun, kau harus bangun..."

"Sehun aku memaafkanmu tapi kumohon bangun Sehun..."

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..."

Kyungsoo terus meracau menyebut nama Sehun. Menyadarkan suaminya yang tidur tenang dialam sana.

Namun semua orang dibuat menjerit ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakan Sehun. Pelayat dengan pakaian hitam-hitam datang silih berganti. Media masa juga tak kalah banyak dengan pelayat yang berdatangan. bahkan ada wartawan jauh-jauh datang dari China dan Jepang untuk meliput pemakaman model papan atas yang tengah naik daun itu.

Kematian Sehun memang menjadi perbincangan panas kalangan masyarakat saat ini. Terlebih penyakit yang diidap Sehun juga terbongkar dikalangan masyarakat. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita karena pihak keluarga tidak banyak bicara masalah tersebut.

Hujan turun dengan malu-malu. Mengiringi kepergian peti jenazah Sehun yang masuk kedalam tanah. Sanak keluarga banyak yang menangis karenanya. Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai istri Sehun itu hanya diam memandang kosong kearah makam lubang tempat peti jenazah suaminya diturunkan. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Air matanya rasanya sudah kering karena menenjak kemarin dia terus menangisi jenazah suaminya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dan saat lubang itu mulai tertutupi tanah hingga penuh, nisan dipasang serta bunga ditaburkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ambruk membuat seluruh pelayat yang hadir dalam pemakaman itu panik.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika merasakan bau menyengat didepan hidungnya. Wanita itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Baekhyun dan Minseok.

"Syukurlah.. kau sudah bangun Soo." Baekhyun mendesah lega. Wanita itu membereskan minyak yang tadi digunakan untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Sedang Minseok, membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu memberinya minum.

"Apa pemakamannya sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. "Sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Seharusnya kau mengikuti saranku untuk tidak datang ke pemakan Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan suamiku untuk terakhir kalinya Baek. Aku ingin mengantarkannya ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dan ternyata aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat semuanya hingga selesai."

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengusap lengan wanita itu, bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Tidak apa Soo. Sehun di atas sana pasti mengerti. Dia pasti senang melihatmu dipemakamannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit mendengar ucapan menenangkan dari Minseok.

"Kyungsoo ini.." baekhyun memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang diterima Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Ini apa Baek?"

"Itu dari Sehun. Kau bisa membacanya nanti jika sudah berada dirumah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wanita it terus menatap penasaran kepada amplop putih ditangannya. Dia ingin segera sampai rumah. Lalu membaca pesan terakhir dari Sehun.

.

.

.

kyungsoo mulai mendudukkan dirinya keranjang. Ranjang tempat biasanya dia dan Sehun tidur bersama. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo masuk pun aroma Sehun masih menguar disana. Membuat mata Kyungsoo menjadi perih seketika.

Wanita itu mulai membuka amplop putih yang tadi Baekhyun berikan kepadanya seusai pemakaman. Kyungsoo mulai membuka suratnya dan membacanya perlahan.

 _Teruntuk istri tercintaku Oh Kyungsoo.._

Air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh ketika membaca bait pertama surat yang Sehun berikan.

 _Hai sayang, mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak berada didunia ini lagi. Tapi tenang jangan sedih karena kepergianku,_

 _Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Mungkin alasan pertama karena kau yang pergi dan enggan mendengarkan penjelasanku namun jangan berkecil hati. Jangan menyesal Kyungsoo, aku tidak ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu saat itu. Aku sadar jika aku yang salah,_

 _Alasan kedua, mungkin karena aku sudah merasa waktu ku sudah semakin dekat. Haha, aku tidak bercanda. Aku merasa tubuhku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat untuk melawan penyakit ini jadi dalam waktu dekat mungkin aku akan menyerah, jangan menangis ku mohon jika kau membaca ini._

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak boleh menangis karena Sehun melarangnya menangis.

 _Kyungsoo-ya... maafkan atas kebohonganku selama ini kepadamu. Sungguh maafkan aku karena menjadi jahat untuk memilikimu._

 _Ku harap kau tidak pernah menyesal hidup dengan lelaki brengse dan licik sepertiku._

"Tidak Sehun, aku bahagia hidup bersamamu, maafkan aku.."

 _Kyungsoo, tidak banyak yang bisa aku sampaikan karena kau sudah tau semua kesalahanku. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya dan aku akan mengakui seluruh dosaku kepadamu._

 _Aku memang jahat karena menjadi antagonis diantara kalian berdua. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... aku tidak tau lagi harus berucap apa kecuali maaf.._

 _Kyungsoo-ya, meski Hyerin terlahir karena rencana licikku kumohon jaga dia.. jaga dia untukku,_

 _Terakhir, hiduplah dengan baik. Kejarlah kembali cintamu, aku tau kalian masih memiliki rasa itu. Jadi, berbahagialah.. aku mencintaimu_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Oh Sehun suamimu_

.

Kyungsoo meremat kertas pemberian dari Sehun. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan tangisannya kembali pecah. Sehunnya, suaminya itu telah pergi dengan segenggam maaf darinya.

Lelaki itu mengharapkannya namun Kyungsoo menghancurkannya dengan tidak ada untuk dia lihat terakhir kalinya. Kyungsoo merasa berdosa sekarang. Dia merasa begitu jahat dengan suaminya sendiri. Dia lebih mementingkan egonya.

"Sehunna... maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

 _ **Satu tahun kemudian...**_

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan baju super rapinya. Disebelahnya ada Hyerin yang juga tak kalah rapi. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian putih-putih. Setelah selesai dengan sepatu cantiknya, Hyerin berdiri dengan tidak sabaran.

"Mama, ayo cepat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah bersemangat Hyerin. "Ya sayang sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo anak itu langsung pergi berlari kedepan ketika mendengar suara klakson dinyalakan.

"Mama~ ninie ahjussi sudah datang, palliwa..."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah tidak sabaran Hyerin yang berteriak-teriak didepan. Ah benar gadis kecil itu.

Jadi dengan segera Kyungsoo membereskan tasnya lalu mengambil sebuket bunga krysan yang dirangkai dengan cantik.

Wanita itu keluar dari rumah lalu mengunci pintunya. Hal pertama yang dilihat ketika sampai dihalaman adalah bagaimana Hyerin yang sudah berada digendongan Kai. Gadis itu bertingkah manja kepada Kai membuat Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Hyerin-ah, turun. Kau berat, kasihan ninie ahjussi." Namun seolah mengacuhkan ucapan Kyungsoo Hyerin malah menyembunyikan kepalanya ditengkuk Kai.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kai memotong omelan yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan untuk Hyerin. Dan beruntung wanita itu sangat mudah terpengaruh dan dialihkan.

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat."

Kai membuka kan pintu depan dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Lalu kemudian pintu belakang untuk Hyerin sebelum memutar untuk duduk dibali kemudi. Dan mobil itu mulai berjalan dari halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Peringatan satu tahun meninggalnya Sehun. Untuk itu pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo dan Hyerin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pemakaman Sehun dengan ditemani Kai.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kai jawabannya karena Sehun. Lelaki itu secara tidak langsung menitipkannya dan Hyerin kepada Kai. Hal ini Kyungsoo ketahui ketika Kai menunjukkan surat yang Sehun tulis untuknya.

Dalam surat itu Sehun meminta maaf serta menitipkan Kyungsoo dan Hyerin kepadanya. Dan karena hal itulah kini Kai tidak memiliki dendam lagi seperti dulu. Bukan karena Sehun memberinya Kyungsoo namun karena lelaki itu meminta maaf. Kai cukup menghargainya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bertemu dan saling berbicara. Mencoba meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Dan ternyata hal itu sangat berarti untuk hubungan keduanya yang membaik sebagai teman.

Hyerin sendiri semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Kai. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tidak henti-hentinya untuk menempeli Kai jika lelaki itu berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melarang karena mengerti mungkin Hyerin merindukan papanya dan dia mendapati figur sosok itu dari Kai.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kai ketika keduanya duduk ditaman tak jauh dari pemakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Tidak sesakit yang dulu. Setidaknya aku bisa menerima kepergiannya."

"Syukurlah~"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Menimati pemandangan danau yang tersaji didepan mata sembari mengawasi Hyerin yang bermain dengan seekor anak kucing yang entah gadis itu temukan dari mana.

Mereka memang selalu kemari jika selesai mendatangi makam Sehun. Seolah menjadi agenda wajib karena Hyerin menyukai ketenangan taman ini untuk bermain.

"Ahjussi kemari!" Hyerin melambai kearah Kai, membuat lelaki itu bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Dari jauh Kyungsoo menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi keduanya. Bagaimana Kai yang terlihat telaten dengan Hyerin dan Hyerin yang sangat manja dengan Kai. Tanpa sadar wanita itu tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya keduanya.

Kyungsoo terus berada ditempatnya melihat Hyerin dan Kai yang bermain dan tertawa dengan senang. Sesuatu dalam hati Kyungsoo menghangat melihat itu. Hyerin tidak pernah tertawa selebar itu. Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa selebar itu dan sekarang bertambah Kai.

Kyungsoo yang melamun tersentak ketika mendengar Hyerin yang juga memanggilnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo menggeleng namun karena Hyerin yang terus berisik akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan ikut turun bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo menghampiri keduanya. Namun saat melewati Kai, wanita itu sedikit berbisik..

" _Kau terlihat pantas menjadi ayah Hyerin,"_ sebelum menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan bergabung bersama Hyerin.

Sedang Kai sendiri langsung merasakan beku karena bisikan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah harapan muncul dihatinya membuatnya tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kyungsoo kau berhutang penjelasan kata-katamu tadi kepadaku."

Namun seolah tak mendengarkan Kyungsoo malah acuh dengan berlari mengikuti Hyerin.

"Yakkk! Kalian berdua tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Hyerin-ah, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Hyerin menuntunnya kesuatu tempat. Dia tidak tau ini dimana karena matanya ditutup oleh sehelai kain hitam.

Sedang Hyerin sendiri hanya tersenyum senang, "Mama jalan saja, nanti pasti akan tau sendiri." Ucap Hyerin membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

Dan saat Hyerin berhenti, Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya,"

"Apa mama boleh membuka penutup mata ini sekarang?"

"Belum. Mama baru boleh buka setelah Hyerin selesai menghitung dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Oke oke, mama akan menunggu jadi sekarang hitunglah."

"Oke kita mulai, Satu...

.

.

Dua...

.

.

Tiga..."

Dan saat hitungan ketiga, Kyungsoo membuka penutup matanya. Namun sekali lagi, wanita itu tak mendapati apa-apa kecuali gelap. Bahkan Hyerin yang tadi menuntunnya pun hilang.

"Sayang? Kau dimana? Jangan bercanda Hyerin-ah..."

Kyungsoo terus memanggil-manggil Hyerin. Namun selama itu juga tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum beberapa cahaya menyala disekitarnya. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat melihat bagaimana lampu-lampu itu dihias dengan cantiknya juga bunga-bunga yang dirangkai tak kalah cantik.

Bahkan kini Kyungsoo baru tersadar jika dia dikelilingi dengan lingkaran kelopak bunga mawar. Kyungsoo masih melihat tempat itu dengan takjub sampai matanya menangkap figur seorang lelaki tengah berdiri dengan senyuman tampan diantara lampu-lampu itu.

Lalaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuket mawar cantik ditangannya. Kyungsoo memandang lelaki itu dengan takjub.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Sedang Kai sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Apa ini semua perbuatanmu?" tanya kyungsoo. Namun bukan menjawab Kai malah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya... mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lakukan ini. Ini semua untukmu. Untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang tak pernah padam kepadamu...

...Aku buka lelaki yang pandai dalam merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku dan kau jelas mengetahui seberapa payah diriku. Namun aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku kepadamu. _So... will you marry me?_ "

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka dengan tidakan Kai yang mengeluarkan sebuah cincin cantik bertahta permata diatasnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan seserius ini. Lalu, jawaban apa yang harus iya berikan? Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

Jika Kyungsoo bingung dengan jawabannya maka berbeda dengan Kai yang tengah berdebar karena takut ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Ingat dulu bahkan dia harus menembak Kyungsoo berkali-kali untuk membuatnya menjadi kekasihnya dan sekarang tanpa pernah mereka menjalin hubungan tiba-tiba saja Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya.

Sungguh Kai sedikit pesimis sebenarnya dengan lamaran kali ini. Lalaki itu bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri diatasnya.

"Kai-ya.."

Namun sialnya, suara lembut Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya itu membuat kai tergoda untuk mendongak dan menatap wanita itu. Entah kenapa kai menjadi semakin berdebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebut kepadanya.

Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo mengatakan, _"Yes, i will..."_

Lelaki itu langsung berdiri untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"K-kau benar menerimaku?" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidak bercandakan?" wanita itu menggeleng.

Lalu kemudian Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya oleng kedepan karena tarikan seseorang yang ternyata Kai. Lelaki itu memeluknya lalu mengecup kening.

"Ya Tuhan... terimakasih Soo. Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo merona ketika Kai mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. Ahhh lelaki itu benar-benar,

Lalu kemudian Kai memasang cincin dijari manis Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya. "Terimakasih."

"Yeyyyy akhirnya ninie ahjussi akan menjadi papa Hyerin!"

Dan suasana romantis keduanya harus dirusak oleh Hyerin yang lari begitu saja dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Mereka berdua bukannya marah namun malah tertawa melihat bagaiamana Hyerin yang terlihat sangat bahagia melebihi mereka. Ahhh bukankah bahagia itu sederhana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeyyyy akhirnya end juga huhhh...

Thanks buat yang udah review dan baca serta ngikutin fanfic ini. Sesuai janji baby vee bakalan buat bahagia mereka kan, hahahaha... Udah ah ngomongnya, see next my fanfic yaa... bye bye...

.

*Baby vee punya ff baru, go check my story... terimakasih


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

Apa kabar para pencinta dan penghujat **Die For You**

Wkwkwkwkwk

Oke oke beby vee becanda, intinya pokok beby vee sayang kalean semua. Muahhhh :*

Ekhemm... Jadi sehubungan banyak banget yang _ngehujat(?)_ ff ini dan bilang gagal move on sama keselnya ff ini

Beby vee mo buat remakenya yuhuuuuuu...

Sebenernya beby vee gk cuman remake karena alasan ending yang diprotesin pembaca aja ya, tapi beby vee juga ngerasa ada yang ngejanggal sama ini ff

Entah dari bahasanya, entar dari percakapannya bahkan dari ceritanya itu sendiri

Untuk ituuuuuu, sehubungan dengan hal tersebut beby vee akhirnya memutuskan untuk meremakenya

Ada beberapa dialog yang beby vee potong dan beby vee ganti, bahkan nanti ceritanya pun bakalan beby vee puter balik

Heuheuheuheuheu

Tapiiiiiiiiiiiii, beby vee gak ngerameke disini. Beby vee remakenya di wp **( Veebeby_)**

Jangan tanya kenapa kalo remake-remakean beby vee lebih suka di wp. Karena beby vee sendiri juga tak tauuuu

Udah ah sekian pemberitahuannya, sekian terimakasih :*

Byeee byeeee


End file.
